Nature vs Nurture
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Daryl and Glenn go scavenging and meet a strange woman who leads them back to Hershel's farm. The boys bring her back to the prison and Daryl and Olivia seem to share a strange bond but it isn't until Olivia gets kidnapped by the Governor's group that Daryl finds just how evil people in this new world can be. Can Daryl and Merle pull together too save a woman that binds them both?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights too the walking dead.**

**This story is based on an idea that DeviantDames gave me so I really hope I do a good job for you and thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_It was a cold fall day when Daryl and Merle started the walk home from school leaves crunched under their feet and a cold nip made Merle pull his jacket closer too his body. Daryl dragged a large stick behind him letting it make a long trail in the dirt. "Merle." Daryl looked up at his brother who had just placed a cigarette between his lips. Merle was just thirteen years old and he'd already started smoking. He always told Daryl it was for stress relief but Daryl thought it had more to do with trying to make their old man proud and nothing did that more than doing manly things such as smoking, drinking, swearing and fighting._

_Merle lit the cigarette and took a large drag. He exhaled the smoke and it danced around in the air in front of him. "What?" Merle looked at Daryl and offered him the cigarette he gave Daryl a small smile._

_Daryl scrunched his nose and shook his head Merle laughed at his brother's facial expression. "Do you think Mama will let us name the baby?" Daryl felt excited about the prospect of becoming a big brother. His mother was due to give birth any day now and he couldn't wait. Merle on the other hand was less than thrilled. He saw the baby as another burden and he often told his mother she was stupid for bringing another baby into the world just too be used as a human punching bag. _

_Merle shrugged. "Don't matter what it's called it still gonna be sorry it was born." Merle replied coldly. Merle stubbed out his cigarette on a tree and ruffled Daryl's hair and then gave him a small shove. "Just another mouth to feed." _

_The two boys passed a large house and Daryl stopped, he grabbed the metal bars of the gate and looked longingly at the perfect house. Daryl used to dream about living in the grand house instead of their tiny run down shack. Daryl placed his face between the metal gates he looked like he was behind prison bars as his cheeks sat between the cold bars. The Summers family lived in the house they were well know around the town for being charitable with their vast amounts of money. Daryl loved it when Merle took him trick or treating at the Summers house it was like a candy gold mine. _

_Daryl watched the Summers load their car up with cases, they seemed to be in a hurry and Daryl gave a frown as a woman left the house holding a baby. The woman looked around nervously and quickly entered the car. "I didn't know Mrs Summers had a baby." Daryl said squashing his face so hard between the metal bars that red lines had now started to form on his cheeks._

_Merle huffed impatiently. "She don't Pa says she as barren as a desert." Merle roughly grabbed Daryl by the scruff of his hand me down shirt and tugged him away from the gate. Merle gave his brother a soft clip around the back of his head. "Now c'mon I wanna get home before he gets drunk again." Daryl rubbed his head a looked up at Merle the slap didn't hurt but he didn't understand why Merle and his dad were always hitting him. Merle looked down at Daryl with a look of impatience and annoyance. _

_Daryl looked up at his big brother and gave him a smile trying to break his brother's bad mood. "Race ya home." He yelled. Daryl took off down that dusty dirt track with Merle hot on his heels. Merle gave a laugh that sounded like a bark as he chased his brother down the dusty track. _

_Both boys ran at full pelt yelling back and forth at each other. It didn't take long for their old shack to come into view and Daryl slowed down slightly giving Merle a chance to catch up with him. Merle grabbed Daryl and threw him too the ground Daryl gave a small whine as he roughly landed on his stomach. Gravel dug deep into his stomach and hands. Merle leapt up the porch steps and laughed. "Better luck next time baby brother." Merle crowed as he entered their house._

_Daryl frowned and pulled himself up off the ground he wiped the dust from his body and ran into the house after his brother. As soon as Daryl entered he could hear shouting, he looked around for his mother but he couldn't find her._

_"Where is she?" Merle's voice boomed. Daryl snuck into the living room it was rare for Merle to stand up to their old man, something must have been wrong. Merle stood with his fist clenched tight his whole body shook with rage. "I said where is she?" Merle's face was now bright red._

_Daryl's eyes darted to his father. His dad was dirtier than usual and he was already drunk. Daryl could tell that from the way he swayed side to side and slurred his words. "I told you boy she's gone. Your Ma left cause she hated you and your dickless brother." The man spat. "I should have fuckin' drowned ya all." The old man laughed. "Or fuckin' kicked you out of that bitch's womb." The verbal attack on their mother made Merle snap, he ran at his father and took a swing at him but their father was quicker and stronger he landed a blow on Merle's cheek and the boy flew across the room landing by the living room door._

_Daryl felt like crying his mom had gone and left them, she wouldn't do that she loved her boys she told them that everyday. "Liar!" Daryl screamed years of abuse and pent up rage spewed to the surface._

_The outburst made both Merle and his father look at him. "You startin' with me boy?" The man sneered. The man lunged at Daryl grabbing him around the throat. His father started to choke Daryl and he felt his life start to leave his body. Daryl helpless struggled against his father's grip._

_Merle pulled himself up off the floor and looked around the room he spotted a shovel propped up against the wall. Merle grabbed a muddy shovel and struck the man around the back of the head. "You okay baby brother?" Merle asked softly. Daryl gave a wheeze as his vision became blurry and he blacked out._

A baby's cry woke Daryl. He quickly sat up sweat ran down his back and his heart was slamming against his rib cage. It had been a long time since he'd had that dream. Daryl and Merle never saw their mother after that day and their life started to change. Merle and his father would often get into fist fights and because his father couldn't bully Merle anymore Daryl would bear the brunt of the beatings.

Daryl pulled himself off the mattress that he'd been sleeping on, he looked around into the inky darkness he couldn't see anyone else in the room. Daryl crossed the room too where the baby girl lay crying in a makeshift crib. "Hush now c'mon." Since Lori's death Rick had started to slip into a world of madness and Daryl found himself not only taking over the roll of group leader but he'd somehow become a stand in father to Carl and the new born baby girl. It was a job Daryl didn't ask for and he didn't particularly want but he did it for the good of the group. He did it for his new family because that's what these people had become, his family. The baby gave a little whine and moan and settle back to sleep in Daryl's arms. "That's a good girl." Daryl cooed softly. Daryl started to think about his mother and the baby she was carrying the day she left. He wondered what it was and what the child had become.

Glenn came out of his and Maggie's cell and smiled warmly at Daryl and gave a small yawn. "We need more supplies for her and for us." Glenn whispered.

Daryl nodded still rocking the new born slowly in his arms. "I'll go at first light to get her more stuff."

Glenn yawned. "I'll come with you. We'll take a car and load it up." Glenn squinted slightly and tilted his head. "Do you think Rick will be okay?" Glenn was becoming increasingly concerned with their leader's erratic behaviour.

Daryl gave a shrug. "He just needs to blow off steam. He's grievin''" Daryl knew Rick just needed time and Daryl was happy to keep the group safe until he got better. "Better get some rest." Daryl mumbled trying not to wake the baby. Glenn gave a nod and walked back to his cell.

* * *

Daryl placed his crossbow in the car and pulled on his poncho. He noticed Carl staring blankly ahead of him. Daryl found it odd that Carl who was just a kid was handling the death of Lori better than Rick but then everyone grieves differently, Daryl knew that.

"Hey buddy." Daryl called whilst walking over to Carl. "I need ya to take care of the group whilst I'm gone 'kay?" Carl gave Daryl a weak smile and nodded.

"Are you ready?" Glenn shouted over to Daryl

Daryl gave a nod and strode back over too the waiting car. "I'm drivin'." Daryl pushed past Glenn and took the drivers seat. Maggie opened the gate and the car sped out of the prison yard and down the road out of view.

Glenn sat in the passenger's seat looking over a map. "If we take a right up here it should lead us to a..."

Daryl squinted. "Pile up of cars." Daryl replied dryly. Daryl stopped the car and sighed if he'd been on his bike this pile up of cars wouldn't have been a problem he could have just weaved between the vehicles. The men got out of the vehicle and Daryl looked around the detour wasn't so bad the car graveyard was like scavengers heaven. "We'll start by goin' through the cars. Might be somethin' useful." Daryl grabbed his crossbow and placed it over his shoulder. "Then we'll carry on by foot." The men started scavenging.

Glenn had emptied three cars so far he'd found and array of useful thing such as clothes, food he'd even found a Ziploc bag in someone's trunk filled with a couple of guns and some ammunition. Glenn moved further down the road and he came across a car with a bloody baby seat in it. The sight made him gag but on the plus side he found a baby bag with a few things they needed. He looked around and saw Daryl a few cars ahead of him rummaging around in a car. The sound of a gunshot made both Glenn and Daryl spring into attack mode. Daryl had his crossbow aimed he moved it around trying to figure out which direction the sounds came from. Glenn joined Daryl's side with his gun ready for action he looked around nervously.

"Get back here!" A mans voice could be heard. Daryl ducked down low behind a car, Glenn followed his lead. A young woman sprinted across the road with a bow in her hand her long brown hair billowed behind her. The woman's movements were quick and graceful and Daryl thought she looked like a doe elegantly bounding through the woods. The woman skidded to a stop and hid behind an overturned school bus. "Come on now woman don't play with me!" A man came into view he held a gun tightly in his hand. "You kill three of my men and now you run like a coward." The woman moved slowly towards the back of the bus she was crouched down low listening to the man walk around the road trying to locate her.

Glenn looked at Daryl. "What should we do?" Glenn whispered. Daryl placed his fingers to his lips.

The woman pulled an arrow from her quiver and ran out from behind the bus. She took aim and released the arrow it flew through the air and hit the man straight between the eyes. The woman lowered her bow and gave a light snort. "Reap what you sow." The whole scene played out so quickly neither Daryl nor Glenn had time to react or help the man.

Daryl looked at Glenn he slipped his crossbow off his shoulder and nodded towards the woman. Glenn returned the small nod and both men moved slowly towards the woman. Daryl aimed his crossbow at her but she was just as quick as him and she loaded her bow and took aim at Daryl. Glenn pulled his gun and aimed it at the woman. The three off them were caught in a standoff.

Daryl looked at the woman she looked somehow familiar, her large blue eyes and her high cheekbones reminded Daryl of someone. "Who are you?" Daryl asked forcefully.

The woman didn't seem intimated by Daryl at all and she paid little attention to Glenn who still had his gun aimed at her. "Why should I tell you?" The woman moved back slightly and Daryl moved forward.

Daryl clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his crossbow he didn't have time to deal with a crazy woman he needed to get back to the group. "Move on." Daryl nodded towards the woods. He didn't want to kill someone and waste an arrow for no reason at all. He'd seen this woman kill but that had nothing to do with him so as far as he was concerned she could just move on.

Glenn looked around and noticed they were no longer alone a small group of walkers had started to wander down the road. "Guys trouble." Glenn holstered his gun, he needed to get a quieter weapon.

Both Daryl and the woman turned and simultaneously fired an arrow they were like mirror images of each other. Glenn ran back to the car and grabbed a machete he ran at a walker that was close too him and buried it deep into the walkers skull.

Glenn didn't notice another walker sneaking up behind him. The walker made a grab for Glenn and an arrow flew past Glenn and struck a walker dead. Glenn looked up expecting to see Daryl but instead it was the woman who had saved him, she gave Glenn a nod and carried on taking down the herd. "We're getting overrun." Glenn called out. He ran too the car and climbed in, he started the engine and drove towards Daryl and the woman taking out walkers as he went. "Get in!" Glenn yelled.

Daryl opened the door and got in he looked at the woman and knew he had a split second to make a decisions to if she lived or died. Something inside Daryl wanted the woman to live. "You comin'?" Daryl yelled. The woman looked completely shocked by Daryl's kindness but she didn't need to asked twice she leapt into that back of the car and Glenn sped away.

Glenn looked nervously at Daryl. "So where do we go." He asked giving a small nod to the woman in the back. Glenn was grateful too the woman for saving him but the fact that she killed a man still played on Glenn's mind.

Daryl bit his nails. "We go and scavenge some more stuff and leave her."

The woman leant forward resting her head between the front seats. "You know I can hear you both."

Daryl scowled. "Well I ain't takin' ya home with us." He found the woman some how enchanting and frustrating all at once, it mystified him.

The woman rolled her eyes and snorted she didn't seem to be concerned about sharing a car with two strange men and that alone was confusing to Daryl. This woman didn't know him or Glenn she didn't know that they were harmless. "I'm not asking you to am I? Just drop me off at your next stop." Daryl watched her in the rear view mirror and noticed she had her hand rested on a gun. Daryl gave a small smirk she was worried she just hid it well.

Glenn broke the uncomfortable silence that had built up. "My names Glenn by the way." Glenn looked in the rear-view mirror and gave her a smile.

The woman smiled back causing her whole facial features to become warm and soft. "Please too meet you I'm Olivia." She looked at Daryl in the mirror her eyes probing his. "And you are?"

Daryl continued staring at Olivia in the mirror her smile made him want to smile but he kept his face stern and stone like. "Daryl." Daryl grunted. "I mean it first stop and you're outta here no ifs no buts..."

"No coconuts." Olivia chimed in. Daryl shot her a look of annoyance whilst Glenn tried to hold back a laugh.

"You ain't funny!" Daryl snapped I just watched you put an arrow through a man's head ya wanna explain that?" Daryl swivelled his head and glared deep into her blue eyes.

Olivia pushed her face close to Daryl playing him at his own game of intimidation. "Yeah I will. That prick and his men decided to attack my camp whilst I was out huntin'. I came back to a blood bath and him and his buddies were laughin' over the bodies of my friends." Olivia was almost snarling now. "These people became my family and this group of bastards came in too steal what little weapons we have. The only saving grace was that I took them all out before they could take anything from the camp."

Daryl squinted she seemed to be telling the truth but then nobody was trustworthy now days. "It don't change shit we're still leavin' your sorry ass." Daryl barked.

Olivia pushed her body back into the seat and turned her face towards the window. "Fine by me. I got some revenge to take out anyways." Olivia looked towards Glenn. "If you take me back to my camp you can have whatever I can't carry." Olivia suggested. Glenn looked at Daryl; the men looked at each other deciding if they could trust the woman. "Look I ain't pulling no shit. If I wanted to kill y'all I would have done it by now. Just seems like you guys need stuff and I got stuff." Olivia scratched her head. "Consider it a thank you for savin' my ass back there."

Daryl gave Glenn a nod. "Okay. Where were you staying?" Glenn asked.

Olivia leant forward and pulled the top half of her body in to the front of the car and grabbed the map off the dashboard. "Sit down girl you're gonna cause an accident." Daryl grumbled.

Olivia ignored Daryl's comment and opened the map. "Just off the highway here. We settled at an abandoned farm house we had to clear out a few crawlers but it was safe enough." Daryl and Glenn exchanged glances with each other both knew the exactly where they were heading. Olivia had just pointed out Hershel's farm on the map.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel, loveorpain, LeanneDaseyLover, Brazen Hussy, 6747, Annelisa, DeviantDames, piratejessieswaby and CreepyDaisy.**

**LeanneDaseyLover you are 100% right.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

The trio arrived at the farm and Glenn couldn't get over how much it had changed. There was no barn anymore Rick had burnt it too the ground but it looked like Olivia's group had cleared the space of any debris. The house still stood, it looked in poor condition the door and windows were shattered and broken and the porch steps were damaged. The only thing that remained the same was the stables. Tents stood in a similar place too where his group's tents had once stood it was some how eerie. Glenn walked towards the tents and he was met with a grizzly scene. Roughly ten bodies were sprawled across the campsite each had the same single bullet hole to the head. Two more bodies lay on the floor by a Jeep both of them had arrows embedded in their skulls.

Olivia walked towards Glenn with a shovel in her hand Daryl followed closely behind her. "You guys take can what you want except from the tent in the middle. That's my tent." Olivia placed the shovel over her shoulder. "I'm gonna bury my people. There's a few graves over by a tree it seems a nice place." Glenn gave a nod and looked back at Daryl who was biting his nails both of them were thinking about the losses they'd suffered here.

Olivia walked away from the men Daryl patted Glenn roughly on the shoulder. "C'mon let's get stuff."

Glenn watched Olivia start digging graves and a sadness flooded through Glenn. The woman had lost everything in an instant. "We should help her." Glenn suggested to Daryl.

Daryl unzipped a tent and shrugged. "Ain't our problem."

"Well I'm going too she's giving us food, clothes, weapons the most we could do is help her burry her people." Glenn bent down to one of the corpses and gently rolled it. "Oh man." Glenn muttered under his breath. Glenn looked down at the corpse the tanned skin the jet black hair Glenn knew the woman. "Miranda." Glenn whispered sadly. Daryl walked over too Glenn on hearing Miranda's name. Glenn rolled over two smaller corpses. "Oh no...Eliza...Louis." Glenn felt his throat tighten as he wiped away a tear.

Daryl squinted at the bodies he hadn't seen the Morales family since they went their separate ways back at the quarry. Daryl gave a small grunt and scooped up Eliza's dead body and gently carried it towards Olivia.

Olivia was digging like a machine, she was unstoppable. Daryl placed Eliza on the ground and looked at Olivia she stopped digging for a moment her eyes glued firmly on the small lifeless body. "I'm sorry for your loss." Daryl muttered.

Olivia looked up at Daryl tears were threatening to fall from her large blue eyes. "I should have been here." She replied softly and went back to digging.

Glenn walked over to the couple with two shovels in his hands. He handed Daryl a shovel and they started digging. The only noise that was heard was the noise of metal on dirt. Glenn wiped sweat from his brow he wanted to ask about Morales but he didn't want to cause Olivia any upset so he went on silently digging.

It took hours but eventually all the graves were dug and the bodies were laid to rest. Glenn had made his way slowly back to the tents too load the car with the supplies they had found whilst Daryl stood silently by Olivia's side. The sun was starting to set Daryl stared at Sophia's grave, he'd let her down just like he'd let Carol down. Daryl looked over at Olivia her skin was covered in mud and sweat she stood with her hands in her pockets her head slightly bowed. Daryl stared at her face he knew the look she wore, it was the look of failure, loss and self loathing all rolled into one.

"You two better move on." Olivia said softly. "I'm sure you got better things to do than stare at a grieving woman."

Daryl quickly averted his gaze from the woman he didn't realise his staring was that noticeable. He looked back at the graves in front of him it was starting to get dark now leaving Olivia on her own would be as good as murder and too many lives had already been lost. Daryl started to think about taking Olivia back with them, they had plenty of food but then he was sure Rick and the others wouldn't appreciate a new member so soon after the loss they'd suffered and he didn't know anything about this woman apart from a gut feeling he had no reason to trust her but then his gut had never let him down before.

"What happened to Morales?" Daryl asked watching Olivia from the corner of his eye.

Olivia turned her head to look at Daryl. "How the hell did you know him?" Olivia removed her hands from her pockets and folded her arms.

"They used to camp with us at a quarry near Atlanta." Daryl answered.

Olivia gave a nod as if Daryl had just given her an acceptable answer. "They used too talk about the Atlanta group, they used to wonder where you ended up and how you all were."

Daryl turned his head to look at Olivia both of them made eye contact. "There's fewer of us now." Daryl gave a low long sigh. "Suffered some losses." Daryl muttered lowly.

"Sorry." Olivia replied sincerely she tilted her head and placed a gentle hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I met up with the Morales family about four months ago. I was out huntin' when I came across them camped out. They'd tried to make there way to family but got cut off by a herd and had to turn back. They were starvin' and Louis was ill I had to decide between leavin' them to die or takin' them back to the group, easy decision when you really think about it." Olivia gave Daryl a soft smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Louis got better and Morales and I became firm friends...he reminded me of my father." Olivia rubbed her face and sighed it was almost as if she didn't want to continue the story. "Last week we had a geek attack they came out of nowhere. We managed to take them out but Morales got bit." Daryl bit his nails and looked down at the floor. "He wanted to be put down, he didn't wanna turn. I promised him that I'd look after his family. I looked into his eyes and told him I would protect them." Olivia clenched her fists. "Guess that makes me a liar. Maybe I should have just left them where I found 'em."

Daryl felt sorry for the woman she seemed to shoulder the blame for things she couldn't control. "They would have died for sure." Daryl said firmly trying to break the woman's self loathing. "You gave 'em a fightin' chance."

Glenn broke the couple's conversation. "It's getting late." Glenn said looking around for any sign of walkers, they seemed more active at night and Glenn didn't relish the idea of being caught by a herd twice in one day. "We should go."

Daryl gave a small nod and looked at Olivia. "Get your shit you can stay with us for a few days." Glenn looked at Daryl with shock but Daryl didn't care he wasn't letting another woman down he'd already let so many down this one wasn't slipping through the net.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked she could have kicked herself for asking. It wasn't everyday two seemingly nice men save you from a herd and then offer you refuge. "I mean you don't know me."

Daryl shrugged. "Your choice if you're comin' get your shit together." Daryl strode off and Olivia looked at Glenn who just shrugged.

Olivia stepped out of her tent with her shoulder bag across her body and her bow in her hand. Olivia found it strange how she could fit her whole life into one bag. Olivia watched Daryl and Glenn talking by the Jeep. Daryl's head instantly swivelled towards Olivia as she approached them he gave her a small half smile. "What we doin' with these?" Daryl asked giving the two bodies with arrows embedded in their skulls a kick.

Olivia grabbed the arrows and shook off any excess blood. "Leave 'em for crawler bait." She gave the bodies a firm kick. "It's all they deserve."

"You're with me." Daryl mumbled as Glenn climbed in to the Jeep and Daryl led Olivia to the car. Olivia kept her eyes firmly on Daryl his presence was some how comforting she watched him enter the car and she yawned, she was so tired. "C'mon." Daryl grumbled impatiently. "Gotta hit the road." Olivia placed her bow in the back and sat next to Daryl. Glenn led the way in the newly acquired Jeep and Daryl followed.

Daryl glanced over at Olivia he'd never been the prying type but he wanted to know more about Olivia at least then he wouldn't feel so bad about bringing a stranger back to the group. "Where did you learn to use the bow and hunt?"

Olivia scrunched her face up knowing that what she was about to say was going to sound spoilt and pretentious no matter how she worded it. "At the country club. I used too think it was strange my Ma and Pa had no aim at all but since the day I picked it up my first bow I was a natural." Olivia played with the end of her hair. "The gutting and skinning was a whole different matter. I'd never done it before but we had a man a camp, Burt who knew how too do that shit...wish I'd paid more attention to him now." She sighed sadly.

Daryl gave a small scoff. "Country Club you don't seem like a rich girl." Daryl took another short look at Olivia she didn't seem your typical rich girl type but then Daryl hadn't met many rich people in his walk of life he just realised how ignorant he sounded. "I can teach ya to gut if ya want?" Daryl suggested trying to make up for the rich girl comment.

Olivia smiled it was the sort of smile that was rare in the world nowadays. It was a soft warm smile that reached her eyes making them shine. "That would be great. So how did you learn?" Olivia watched Daryl he was concentrating on the road ahead of him.

Daryl swerved to avoid a walker. "My brother taught me to track, hunt and gut the rest I learnt myself."

Olivia started to bite her nails she's always been told it was a disgusting habit but she couldn't help it whenever she was stressed or nervous it was automatic. Olivia squinted into the darkness at the taillights of Glenn's Jeep. Glenn zigzagged in the road to miss another walker Daryl followed suit. Olivia pulled her bag on to her lap and rummaged around after a few seconds she produced a Twinkie out of the large shoulder bag. She tore open the wrapper and offered half to Daryl who instantly grabbed it and devoured the sweet treat.

"Where the hell did you get that." Daryl asked before sucking the rest of the sugary taste off his thumb it had been a long time since Daryl had eaten any sort of treat.

Olivia swallowed her mouthful. "Found an overturned Hostess truck a while back." She patted her large shoulder bag. "Got plenty more."

The break lights were applied to the vehicle in front of them and Daryl glided to a stop. Glenn's voice could be heard calling out to someone and the gates were opened the vehicles drove through quickly to avoid walkers entering the yard.

Olivia watched Glenn get out of the jeep. "What took you so long?" A pretty woman asked in a panicked tone as she threw her arms around the Korean man's neck. "I was worried."

"We ran into trouble but we're okay." Glenn ran his hand softly down the woman's back trying to soothe her. Daryl and Olivia got out of the car she stood beside Daryl biting her nails. "Maggie this is Olivia she gave us supplies from her camp."

Maggie looked at Daryl and then at the woman standing by his side. She didn't like the idea of a stranger staying with them but then she knew Daryl had good judgement and with Rick no longer in a fit state Daryl was now their stand in leader.

"Hi." Maggie released Glenn from her grasp. "I'm Maggie."

Maggie extended her arm and Olivia shook Maggie's hand. Daryl gave a slight grunt. "Don't get attached she ain't stayin' long." Daryl strode off into the prison.

Olivia followed behind Glenn and Maggie she felt nervous and slightly nauseous. It was like she was the new kid at school and in a way she was. Olivia was fully aware she was entering a group that already had already formed bonds and it didn't matter how long she was staying she needed to curb her temper and blend into the background.

"You got family?" Maggie asked slowing down slightly to join Olivia's side.

Olivia tilted her head towards Maggie. "They died before the outbreak." Olivia didn't like thinking about her family it was an issue that was still raw to her.

As the group entered the cell block Olivia felt all eyes move to her she looked around the group carefully taking in each person. Two men in prison uniforms seemed to sit just on the outskirts of the group, Olivia thought it was slightly odd.

It was Glenn who spoke up first. "This is Olivia she helped us out." Glenn then started introducing everybody too Olivia she was trying her hardest to remember everybody's name but Glenn was moving through them so quickly she knew she was going to have to give half of them nicknames or just refer to them as hey you.

Everyone kept their eyes on Olivia each one of them deciding if they were going to welcome the newcomer. Olivia heard the squeaking of the cell block door open but she didn't turn around she was too busy having a staring contest with the kid in the hat. She thought Glenn said his name was Carl but she wasn't sure. He looked at her with a strange mixture of mistrust and sadness.

"Lori?" Was all Olivia heard as she turned around. A dark haired man stood in front of her holding and axe. He swayed side to side covered in sweat and blood. Olivia stared blankly at the man and he fell forward on to Olivia.

Olivia tried to support the man's full weight but the shock of having him fall on her threw her off balance. Both bodies hit the floor with a dull heavy thud. Olivia's bag contents scattered across the floor and she banged her head on the concrete.

"Dad!" Carl cried out.

Daryl and Glenn rushed forward and grabbed the man and pulled him up. Daryl had only just noticed that from behind Olivia did look like Lori; she had the same long brown hair and the same lean figure. Daryl started to feel guilty for bringing her into the prison.

"He's exhausted." Hershel exclaimed. "Get him to a cell he needs to rest." The kind old man turned to Olivia who was still sat on the floor. "Are you okay?" Olivia gave a small nod and pressed her fingers to the back of her head as she moved them away she felt something sticky coating her hand. Olivia looked down at her hand and saw a small amount of blood on her fingers. "You come with us to you may have concision." Hershel hobbled towards the cell and just before he entered he turned to Beth. "Beth pick up Olivia's things please."

Beth started to gather the contents of the bag from the floor with Maggie's help. "You think she'll share these?" Beth asked placing a few Twinkie's back in the bag.

"I hope so." Maggie replied hungrily.

Beth noticed a small envelope with the words _To be opened in the event of my death_ neatly written on the front of it. Beth made sure Maggie wasn't looking and placed the envelope quickly into her pocket. Beth wanted to know more about the stranger in their home she didn't want too lose any more of her family. "I'm just going too my cell." Beth called to Maggie her older sister was more interested in Olivia's bag than Beth.

Beth sat on the bottom bunk and pulled out the envelope. It has already been opened so Beth carefully took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a letter Beth started too read it.

_My dearest Olivia,_

_If you're reading this then both your mother and I are no longer with you. I'm writing this letter watching you sleep in your crib and I want you to know you mean the world to me. Your mother and I have both decided that we can't tell you the truth about your heritage but you deserve too know the truth._

_We are not your birth parents. Your mother was unable to carry a child, we tried for many years but every time she would lose the baby. Your mother and I were out for a walk in the woods that surrounded our house one fall day and discovered a local man burying something in the woods he had with him a baby. That baby was you my princess. When I confronted the man we discovered he was burying his poor wife. He had accidentally killed her in one of his many brutal beatings; before she died she had managed to deliver you into the world. I was about to phone for the police when the man made an arrangement with us we could have the baby for our silence and I'm terribly sorry to say we accepted the deal with the devil. We left our home town on that same day as we didn't want to answer any questions about you. _

_Your biological father was Lance Dixon and your mother was named Amber. Whilst your mother was a gentle soul your father was a monster. They already had two sons and I hope by the time you read this letter you are able to connect with one of the boys and I pray to God they don't turn out like their father. Inside this envelope you will find the last know address for the Dixon's. _

_I am so sorry my princess for being a coward and letting you live a lie but I believe it's for the best. _

_All my love,_

_Your every loving father._

Beth stared at the letter and started to wonder how many Dixon's there were in this part of Georgia and if she should give Daryl the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to DeviantDames,** **LeanneDaseyLover, Emberka-2012, Annelisa, Leyshla Gisel and 6747.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Olivia had been taken to Carol's cell and placed on a small plastic chair. Daryl stood in front of her biting his nails.

"I'm fine." Olivia said firmly she tried to stand up but Hershel pushed her back down on the chair. "You're pretty strong for a guy with one leg." Olivia remarked.

"Lean forward." Hershel instructed. Olivia sighed and lent forward placing her chin in her hands. Hershel parted Olivia's long brown hair and pushed it forward. Olivia's face was now covered by a thick curtain of hair. Hershel started to examine the cut. "It looks worse than it is."

"I told y'all I'm fine." Olivia's muffled voice came from behind the hair. She huffed making her hair rise up and then fall back down in front of her eyes again.

Daryl gave a small smile. "Well is that right cousin It." Daryl felt slightly relived that Olivia wasn't hurt. "You might as well sleep in here tonight."

Hershel gently pulled Olivia's hair back in to place and hobbled over to Daryl. "I'm going to check on Rick again." Hershel turned to Olivia. "Take it easy and if you feel sick or dizzy come get me okay." Olivia nodded and Hershel left that cell.

"Is the other guy okay?" Olivia asked standing up slowly. She felt slightly dizzy but she wasn't going to say anything she didn't like the fuss.

Daryl nodded. "He just needs to rest and so do you." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't you start that eye rollin' shit with me girl."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "Or what?" Olivia snorted.

Daryl frowned. He moved forward pointing his finger at Olivia. "Or I'll knock ya into next week."

Olivia waved her arms whilst doing a small dance on the spot. "Ohhhh what with ya magic time travelin' fist?" Olivia moved towards Daryl she pushed her body close to his. "You maybe stronger but I'm faster than you old man."

Daryl pulled his body back from Olivia the woman was really testing his patients. He'd never hit a woman before but this one was pushing him to breaking point. "Just get to sleep woman." Daryl stormed out of the cell and walked back into the cell block.

* * *

The morning seemed to come around quickly everyone apart from Rick and Olivia had woken up and started working on various projects.

Maggie had started unloading the supplies that Glenn and Daryl had brought back. There was enough powdered milk to keep them going for a couple of weeks, there was also an array of baby clothes, diapers and pacifiers.

Beth stood next to Maggie and started folding the clothes. "Where's daddy?"

"Checking in on Rick." Maggie picked up a small stuffed lion. "They sure had a lot of baby stuff." Maggie wiggled the lion at Beth making her laugh. "It's funny Glenn never mentioned any babies being at the camp." Maggie looked at Beth she seemed distracted. "You okay?"

Beth nodded. "If you know something...like a secret and you don't know if you should tell what should you do?" Beth was thinking about the note she'd found, she didn't know what to do with it. On one hand if Olivia was Daryl's sister he deserved to know but what if it was just a coincidence and Olivia wasn't related to Daryl at all.

"You've seen what secrets can do Beth its not right to keep them. What's wrong?" Maggie folded her arms and looked at her younger sister.

Beth wanted to change the subject quickly, she noticed Olivia's bag on the table. "Where is everyone?"

Maggie frowned. "Daryl, Carl and Oscar are clearing the lower levels and Glenn and Axel are working on the generators. Why?" Maggie knew something was bothering Beth she just needed to find out what it was.

"What about Olivia?" Beth thought if she could get the woman on her own she could question her.

"She's in Carol's old cell I think why?"

Beth grabbed Olivia's bag off the table. "I'll give her bag back to her." Beth ran off in the direction of Carol's cell.

Beth slowed down as she reached the door of the cell. Beth missed Carol she had become like a second mother to Beth and now she was gone. Daryl would never say it but losing Carol had affected him too. Daryl and Carol had become close over the months it seemed like everyone Daryl got close to died or disappeared.

Beth looked in the cell Olivia was sprawled out on the bed with her hands tucked behind her head. Beth noticed her eyes were closed, Beth wasn't sure if Olivia was sleeping or just resting.

"I got your bag." Beth said softly.

Beth's voice startled Olivia. She shot into a sitting position and the top of her head made contact with the bed frame. "Fuck!" Olivia yelled as she let her body fall back down on the mattress she placed her hands on her head trying to ease the pain. "Shit, fuck, crap, damn."

Beth bit her lip as more colourful words flew out of the woman's mouth. "I'm sorry." Beth whispered.

Olivia slowly sat up. "It's okay." Olivia rubbed her head. "It's lucky I got a hard head." Olivia squinted at Beth. "You want somethin' kid." Olivia wasn't calling her kid out of disrespect she just couldn't remember her name. "Bella?" Olivia took a guess.

Beth shook her head. "Beth."

Olivia cocked her head. "You sure? You look more like a Bella." Olivia folded her legs on the bed and smiled at Beth.

Beth couldn't help but smile back, she held out Olivia's bag. "I have your bag."

Olivia shuffled her body further up the bed and patted the mattress in front of her. "Take a seat." Beth slid into the cell. She sat on the bed opposite Olivia and mirrored her cross legged pose.

"Maggie's sorting out the supplies, there sure is a lot of baby stuff." Beth nervously played with the hem of her sleeve. She'd never tried to get information out of someone before but she'd seen it done on television before and they always eased into the questioning.

Olivia bit her nails. "There was a woman at camp who became pregnant."

Beth looked at Olivia her whole body had somehow become smaller. "What happened?" Beth whispered.

Olivia looked at Beth tears danced in her eyes. "She lost it a few weeks in but the group kept the stuff. You never know when you need it." Olivia cleared her throat she needed to change the subject. "So tell me who's Lori?" Olivia wanted to know more about the woman. After all it was her fault Olivia now had a cut on the back of her head.

It was Beth's turn to get teary eyed. "Lori was Rick's wife and Carl's mom. She died in childbirth." Beth's voice started to crack. She looked at Olivia from the front she looked nothing like Lori she had a feline look about her. Her blue eyes looked like they were looking through you rather than at you. Beth shivered. "So do you have any family?"

Olivia frowned and puckered her lips slightly. She understood people wanting to make sure she wasn't a threat to the group but she couldn't understand why they had to be so damn nosey about her family. "No." Olivia replied forcefully hoping to stop the probing questions about her family. She didn't want to talk about her parent's death; she didn't need anymore guilt at this moment in time.

The baby started to whine. "So you use a bow." Beth nodded too Olivia's bow sitting in the corner of the cell. "Daryl uses a crossbow. You two should team up." The baby's crying grew louder.

"Pfft let me tell you a little somethin' Goldielocks it takes more skill to use a bow than a crossbow. I'm pretty sure I could outshoot your Hawkeye." The baby's cries increased and Olivia frowned. "Damn ain't there anyone lookin' after that kid."

Olivia stood up and stomped out of the cell. Maggie held the baby in her arms. "Hush shhhh please." Maggie begged the baby whilst rocking it in her arms. Maggie looked close to tears herself.

Olivia walked over too Maggie. "May I?" She held her arms out and Maggie gently handed over the baby. "She got a name?" Olivia asked over the wails. Maggie shook her head. "Damn girl you got some lungs. Hush now c'mon." Olivia rocked the baby and started to hum and then gently sing.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better."_ The crying slowed down a little.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better."_

Carl appeared in the cell block. He stood listening to the stranger sing his sister to sleep, he watched as Olivia rocked her slowly and softly. Carl closed his eyes for a few seconds and listened to the dulcet tones.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder."_

The baby was completely asleep she took a tiny deep breath and Olivia smiled. She handed the baby back to Maggie and picked up the stuffed lion sitting on the table. Olivia played with the tail of the toy between her fingers. "Here your highness should have a pet to protect her." Olivia wiggled the toy at the baby. Maggie gave a gentle smile and took the stuffed toy from Olivia.

Carl walked over to his sister. "We've cleared most of the bottom level. Daryl's just finishing off." Carl looked at the floor and then looked back up squinting at Maggie. "We found Carol's knife but not her." It was clear to see by the look in Carl's eyes that Carol was dead.

The group fell silent and Olivia slowly started to slink away back to the cell. She felt she had no right to stand with a mourning group, especially when she didn't know who Carol was.

Olivia entered the cell and sat on the bed she needed to leave. Olivia placed her face in her hands, she had to make a plan she couldn't lose sight of what she needed to do. She needed to take revenge for her group. Olivia grabbed her quiver she pulled across her body. Olivia grabbed her bag and bow and strode out of the cell.

Olivia rattled the locked cell block door. "Well ain't that peachy." She drawled.

Olivia looked around for a set of keys when Daryl walked towards her carrying a woman in his arms. "Get Hershel." Daryl called out.

Olivia looked around the cell block she had no idea where the old man was. Beth walked into the cell block with clean laundry in her arms and Carl at her side. "Beth, Daryl needs your dad." Olivia pointed towards Carol's cell. "He took a woman into the cell."

Carl ran to the cell and looked in to the small room. "It's Carol!" Carl yelled. A large smile spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to DeviantDames, 6747, Brazen Hussy, Emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel and LeanneDaseyLover.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Happiness and hope buzzed around the prison the electric atmosphere kept Olivia glued to the spot. She watched as Daryl proudly presented Carol to the group he looked like a dog bringing its master his slippers, his eyes shone brightly and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

Carol held the baby and she turned to Rick, both of them started crying over the losses their group had suffered. It was then the group lost its magic hold over Olivia. Sadness and despair could be found everywhere in this new world but joy and love was as rare as hens teeth now. Olivia turned away from the group and made her way towards the main room of the cell block.

Beth turned her head and watched Olivia start collecting her arrows off the table. She bit down on her lip and looked at Daryl. "Daryl I need too speak to you." Beth pulled on his arm like an impatient child.

Daryl frowned as he let himself get dragged away from the happy moment. "What's up?" He asked impatiently.

Beth took a deep breath and shoved her hand into her pants pocket, her hand was shaking. Daryl made her nervous sometimes, he could be pretty intimidating. "Um...when I was picking up Olivia's stuff I found this in her bag." Beth pushed the note into Daryl's hand.

Daryl unfolded the note and started to read. Daryl's heart started to race he felt his muscles tense and a churning sickness started to build in the pit of his stomach. His mother had been murdered and buried in the woods. The woods both he and Merle knew like the back of their hands, the woods he loved to escape into. Daryl turned his head he watched Olivia examine her bows before placing them into her quiver. Her long dainty fingers moved over the arrow feeling for any flaws, her full bow like lips curled into a satisfied smile as she then placed the arrow into her quiver. It hit Daryl like a ton of bricks. Olivia looked like his mom, every inch of her looked nearly identical from the way she moved right down to the smile that made her eyes light up. Daryl felt his chest become tight he didn't know what to do. Did Olivia know? Was that why she wanted to leave? Daryl wasn't what she wanted in a big brother.

"Daryl are you okay?" Beth asked softly.

Daryl walked over to Olivia; he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Olivia's eyes met his she looked slightly shocked and confused. Olivia was about to shout at Daryl until she noticed the pain and sadness in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Daryl felt a lump rise in his throat he wanted to tell Olivia, he wanted to hold her and apologise for never trying to find out more about his mothers disappearance but he couldn't. Daryl opened his mouth but no words came out he clenched his jaw tightly and gave an angry snort. He stormed out of the cell block slamming the large barred door shut, the noise echoed all around the prison and everybody stood looking accusingly at Olivia.

Olivia looked around at the group. Each member started to wonder what the woman had said or done to make Daryl react in such a manner. Rick walked quickly towards Olivia, his anger increasing with every step. "What did you do?" Rick snarled he went to grab Olivia but she was to quick foe him.

Olivia dodged Rick in one swift graceful movement. "I didn't do shit!" Olivia protested she looked around in fear as the group started to close in on her.

Rick looked at Glenn. "Keep her here I'm going to speak too Daryl."

"Rick wait." Beth called after the man.

"Not now Beth." Rick waved her away dismissively. "Glenn, Oscar if she causes any trouble you know what to do." Rick instructed.

Beth panicked. "She's Daryl's sister!" Beth yelled. The whole room went eerily silent. Beth pushed her hair behind her ear. "I found the letter in your bag and Daryl's surname is Dixon so I showed it to him..."

Olivia didn't need to know anymore, she ran out of the cell block and down the corridor. The main door to the prison was open and a light breeze fluttered in caressing Olivia's face, she moved slowly to the door. Daryl stood at the top of the stairs in front of the mesh fence. He was facing away from her staring off into the distance his fingers were laced around the holes in the fence.

Olivia walked towards Daryl and his whole body tensed at her arrival. Olivia placed her arms around Daryl. She pulled her body tight to his and nuzzled her face into his back. Daryl's body relaxed, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Did ya know?" He asked quietly.

Olivia still held Daryl in a vice like hug. "No." Olivia closed her eyes she'd spent months trying to find her biological family by the time she arrived in the Dixon's home town the outbreak had started and their house was overrun with walkers. "Daryl."

"Yeah." Daryl replied softly he didn't want to ruin one of the happiest moments of his life. He was so used to losing people that finding a sister was a miracle.

"Can you teach me to gut properly."

Daryl smiled and let go of the fence his hands fell to his side. "Sure we'll go huntin' tomorrow. Now you betta let go of me otherwise we ain't goin' nowhere."

Olivia pulled her body away from Daryl and stepped back. Daryl turned to face her. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled Olivia's face up to get a better look at her. "You look similar to mom. She was pretty to." Olivia smiled and Daryl instinctively placed a small kiss on her forehead. Olivia threw her arms around Daryl. "C'mon now I ain't the cuddlin' type." Daryl moaned. He wasn't about to admit that he quite enjoyed the affection.

Olivia buried her fact into his chest. "Tough." Her muffled voice peeped out. "I love cuddles and I'm your little sister so I win." Daryl gave a light chuckle he was used to being a little brother and Olivia was used to being an only child and a spoilt one at that. He was pretty sure that this experience wasn't going too be a smooth ride but he wasn't going to let his sister go, not again.

* * *

Olivia woke early the next morning she was excited about going hunting with Daryl and learning more about her new brother and her family. Olivia heard the baby whine, she left her cell to check on the child.

Carl sat on a plastic chair rocking his sister gently. "Is she okay?" Olivia asked whilst grabbing a spare seat and placing it opposite Carl. Olivia sat down and smiled at the boy.

"Yeah." Carl rocked the baby in his arms. Carl squinted from under his hat at Olivia. "So what happened to your parents?" Olivia looked at the floor. "It's just that the letter said to be opened after your dad's death." Carl added quickly.

Olivia looked up at Carl and cleared her throat. "Well...that's sort of a complicated." Olivia was trying her hardest to avoid the subject.

Carl shrugged slightly, his movements made the baby whine again. "More complicated than me shooting my mom?" Carl asked darkly.

Olivia leant back in her chair and ran her hands through her thick brown hair. She was now fully aware this had nothing to do with her parent's death but it was about Carl trying to come to terms with putting his mother down. "Well." Olivia exhaled a large huff of air. "I killed both my parents so if it's any consolation I know how you feel kiddo."

Carl tightened his grip on his sister. "How? Why?" Carl wasn't sure how to process the news of sharing living quarters with a multiple murderer.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Well it all started at one of my family's annual parties. We were all gathered at my Aunt Dawn's house and everything was going well. We were all having fun celebrating my engagement." Olivia smiled and ran her finger over her naked wedding ring finger. "So it's towards the end of the night and my grandpa stands up to make a toast, he tells us that he's retiring and handing down his business." Olivia leant forward in her seat. "Now I didn't expect to get a look in cause I was the youngest grandchild and the only girl but he tells everyone he's handin' it down to me. My Aunt Dawn who by now is drunker than Cooter Brown starts yellin about how it should stay in the family and pass down to a real Summers like her son not some redneck trash. That was the first time I found out I was adopted a row broke out between me and my ma and pa." Olivia took a deep breath she'd never spoken about the death of her parents before. "So we all get in the car, I'm sittin' in the back yellin at my parents tellin' them I hate them and that they were the worse parents in the world. I kept screamin' at them tellin' them I wish they'd just drop dead." Olivia bit her nails. "Who hasn't said that at one point to someone? My pa took his eyes off the road to look at me and a deer jumped out into the middle of the road. My ma screamed but it was too late he swerved and the car flipped." Olivia felt tears stream down her cheeks. "They died all because I was screamin' like a kid and the last thing I told them both was I hated them."

Carl looked at Olivia he felt bad that he had pushed her to tell the story. "That wasn't your fault."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "Your mom died knowing that you loved her and she loved you. You did what you did out of love." Olivia gave a small sniffle and nodded to the baby in his arms. "So has she got a name yet?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah we named her Judith. I liked the song you sang to her." Olivia smiled her mother used to sing the song to her all the time growing up and now it felt like her mom was living on in the new born girl.

Daryl came in and whistled. "C'mon Olly I ain't waitin' all day." Olivia stood up and smiled. She didn't like people shortening her name but when Daryl did it, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

Daryl and Olivia trekked through the woods. Daryl was impressed by how quickly Olivia learnt things. She already knew the basics of hunting and tracking, Daryl was just teaching her how too master the skill and Olivia was learning fast.

"So tell me about my other brother." Olivia kept her voice low so not to scare away any prey.

"Merle." Daryl replied. "His name is Merle." Daryl wasn't sure how to start the story he didn't want Olivia to think badly of Rick and the rest of the group, she didn't know Merle and just how dangerous and volatile he could be. "We got separated in Atlanta I tried to find him but things got in the way."

Olivia stopped walking she couldn't believe what Daryl was saying. "Nothin' should get in the way of findin' family." Olivia said bluntly.

Daryl stopped and turned to face Olivia. "You don't know Merle and you weren't there so don't go judgin' me." Daryl snapped.

Olivia was just about to respond when the sound of a branch breaking made them both crouch low to the ground. A walker stumbled into view. Olivia shot up and sent an arrow flying straight through the beast's eye socket.

"C'mon." Daryl grabbed Olivia and started moving forward only to get cut off by a small group of walkers.

"There's too many." Olivia looked around as walkers started coming from all directions. "This way." Olivia ran deeper into the woods moving gracefully around the trees. Daryl was close behind trying to keep up with Olivia but the woman was as fast as a hare. A small wooden shack came into view. "In here." Olivia pulled open the door and held it open until Daryl made it into the safety of the house. Once they were both in the house Olivia locked and bolted the door.

Daryl bent down trying to catch his breath he placed his hands on his legs and looked up at Olivia. "So you weren't lyin'." Daryl said between breaths.

Olivia peeked out of the boarded up windows. "Bout what?"

Daryl stood up and walked to her side he placed his eyes between a small gap. "Bout bein' quicker than me." Daryl replied. He watched walkers gather around the small abandoned house their decomposing bony fingers clawed at the boards and they rammed their bodies against the door, trying to get their hands on the tasty snacks inside. Daryl knew they needed an escape plan but he was at a complete loss for ideas.

A loud bang from upstairs made Olivia jump. "What the hell." She muttered. The banging was accompanied by the sound of scratching and loud thumping noises. Olivia looked at Daryl both of them had their weapons aimed ready for trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Emberka-2012, Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House, Brazen Hussy, LeanneDaseyLover, 6747 and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Daryl placed his body protectively in front of Olivia as the scratching became louder. He placed his foot on the bottom step ready to take care of whatever lurked in the upper levels of the house. A shadowy figure appeared at the top of the staircase and Daryl lowered his crossbow.

"Awww." Olivia lowered her bow. "A puppy." A scruffy looking dog stood shivering and growling at the intruders in the house. Olivia pushed Daryl out of the way. "C'mon don't be scared." Olivia called softly. Daryl gave a frustrated grunt it wasn't as if the dog was cute, it looked flea ridden and Olivia was acting like it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Daryl grabbed Olivia's shoulder. "Careful you dunno if it's friendly." Walkers slammed their bodies against the door making the old wooden frame shake. "We gotta get out of here." Daryl looked at the door and then up to the dog. "You think Scobby could help us out."

Olivia looked shocked and disgusted at Daryl. "I'm not feedin' the dog to a herd of walkers." Olivia turned her attention back to the dog. "C'mon Daryl number two." Olivia called in a baby voice.

Daryl scowled. "What the fuck?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "You can't get rid of it once it has a name and it looks like a Daryl." Olivia gave a small smirk.

Daryl stared at the painfully thin dog, its dark brown fur was matted and it nervously paced around the top of the stairs releasing a growl every so often. Is that how Olivia saw him? As some sort of nervous mutt.

"Look we gotta go." Daryl pulled his crossbow up and took aim at the mangy animal.

Olivia placed her hand on the crossbow and pushed it down. "Leave him be. Anyway he must have got in somehow the door was closed when we got here." Olivia moved away from the stairs and started to check around the rest of the downstairs looking for a way out.

Daryl walked into a messy living room it looked like it had been ransacked. A bookcase lay on its side and books were scattered around the floor, the television that sat in the corner had been smashed and the stuffing had been torn from the sofa. Daryl saw a blurred figure run past the door, he made his way cautiously to the door just in time to see the dog bolting through a hole in a boarded up doorway. Olivia was right the dog had found another way in and out of the old house. Daryl whistled to get Olivia's attention.

"Dog went through here." Daryl placed his crossbow down and started to pull the wooden boards from the doorway. Olivia kept her bow raised ready for anything that may be hidden behind the boards.

A loud crack came from the front of the house. The front door finally gave in and walkers started to pour in. Olivia took a few down but there were too many. Daryl had made a gap big enough for them to fit through. "Go!" Daryl yelled. Olivia darted through the hole and Daryl quickly followed. The doorway led down into a dank old basement.

Olivia pulled out a torch. She quickly and carefully moved down into the dark room. The room smelt of damp and death, Olivia leant forward and threw up. Daryl looked at her with concern. "You okay." He asked softly. He shone his torch around, the light hit three dead bodies slumped in the corner. All three had bullet wounds in their heads, flies buzzed around the decomposing bodies.

Olivia just nodded. "Look." She hissed pointing to a broken basement window. The widow had crates stacked up next to it. "Daryl number two must have jumped on the crates and climbed through there." Cracking of wood came from upstairs the walkers were breaking through the doorway. "Quick." Olivia smashed the rest of the window open and pulled her body up, broken glass cut her hands and knees as she moved out of the house.

She turned and helped pull Daryl out. Daryl stood up and grabbed Olivia's hand examining the cuts on her palms. "You okay."

Olivia pulled her hand away roughly. If he asked that question again she was going to scream, she didn't need mollycoddling. "I'm good." Olivia snapped. "Now let's go." The couple ran into the woods as the herd overran the old house.

* * *

Daryl and Olivia returned to the prison with a few squirrels. Daryl had been grateful the conversation about Merle had been left. He didn't want too have to tell Olivia about Rick handcuffing Merle and leaving him. Rick had enough on his plate already.

"So." Olivia waved the rope of squirrels in front of Daryl. "You gonna teach me to gut these."

Daryl smiled and went to grab the rope but Olivia playfully pulled it out of reach. "Get inside girl and I'll show you how to do it."

Olivia walked inside swinging the rope of squirrels. All of the group except Maggie and Carol were sitting around the main room of the cell block. Carl and Glenn were sat together on the staircase playing a game of checkers.

"Got dinner." Olivia called. She dangled the rope above Carl and Glenn interrupting the game.

Carl pulled a face at the tiny corpses. "Have you ever eaten squirrel before?" Carl knew if Olivia had ever eaten the tiny creatures she wouldn't be so excited.

Olivia shook her head. "No but Daryl says it taste like chicken and I love chicken." One of the squirrels hit Glenn in the face. "Oops sorry." Olivia smiled.

Glenn laughed. "It's okay but it doesn't taste like chicken."

"Well what does it taste like?" Olivia asked looking around at the group.

Rick smiled. "Uh let's see how can I explain it." He drummed his fingers on the table. "It tastes more like rabbit."

Olivia nodded. "I like rabbit." She smiled as Daryl entered the room.

Glenn noticed how quickly the couple had bonded, he thought it was sweet. "So you guys have a nice brother sister chat." Glenn asked happily.

Olivia was still swinging the rope. "Yeah he told me about Merle but I did most the talkin'." Olivia smiled at Daryl again and Daryl couldn't help but smile back. "He couldn't shut me up."

Rick and Glenn caught each others eyes they were both surprised that Olivia was taking the news of Merle so well. Glenn thought that maybe the Dixon temper wasn't hereditary. "Well Rick did what he thought was right, I mean Merle was acting crazy." Glenn stood up and stretched.

Olivia looked confused. "What?" Her eyes darted from Glenn to Daryl and then settled on Rick.

Daryl looked at Olivia nervously. He was worried about how Olivia was going to handle the news. "Come with me and I'll explain everyhthin'." Daryl went to grab Olivia's arm but she moved away.

"What happened?" Olivia looked at Rick for the answer.

Rick stood up he was tired the last few months had taken their toll on him and he didn't want to bring up ancient history. "You don't know your brother, he was volatile and putting us all in danger so I handcuffed him to the roof." Olivia's face twisted in shock and disgust. "We went back for him but he'd already left. He cut off his own hand."

Olivia was trying to process the news, she felt sick. How could a group of people leave someone in the situation? Merle must have been petrified she couldn't think about what must have been going through his mind as he severed his hand from his body. "That's disgustin'." Olivia looked at Daryl. "You're okay with this?"

Daryl clenched his jaw. "I told ya before you don't know Merle. Rick did what he thought was right." Daryl looked at Rick. "He did right by me."

Olivia let go of the squirrels and they dropped to the floor. "You should have found another way." She placed her hands on her hips. "So if I act up are you gonna handcuff me and leave me for dead?" Olivia asked dryly.

Rick could feel his anger rising, this woman didn't know anything about his group she was a complete stranger. He didn't need this extra stress. "If you carry on like this I will." Rick replied sternly.

Olivia looked at Daryl. "And you'd let him?"

Daryl didn't know what to do he was being placed in an impossible position. "He wouldn't to that Olly." Daryl protested.

"Don't Olly me my name is Olivia. It's the name my parents gave me." Olivia turned back to Rick. "You could have done something else. You could have knocked him out, tied his hands even kept a gun placed to his damn head."

Rick moved closer to Olivia and scoffed. "You don't know your brother you've never met him..."

Olivia cut Rick off. "It's not the fact that he's my brother. You don't do that to people." Olivia pointed at Rick. "You don't even do that to animals. You're the group leader and as the leader it's your job to protect every member of the group it's your job to..."

"Make sure they don't get slaughtered like your group." Rick shot back. Rick knew the words were harsh and he regretted them as soon as they left his mouth but Olivia was judging him when she had no idea about the situation.

Olivia pulled her hand back and slapped Rick square across the face. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed around the room everyone stood silently shocked.

Daryl broke the silence. "Rick I..."

Rick glared at Olivia. "Get her out of here Daryl."

Daryl walked towards Olivia and she shrugged him off. Olivia pushed passed Daryl and stormed out of the prison and into the yard. Her mind was racing, she needed time alone, she needed to think. Olivia crossed the yard rage building with every step she took. She untied the fence and slipped out of the prison, she made sure to secure the fence behind her.

Maggie and Carol stood in the watch tower watching Olivia.

"Where do you think she's going?" Maggie pondered.

Carol shrugged. "Maybe she left something in the woods."

The women watched Daryl enter the yard and look around. The man looked panicked and upset. "You seen Olly?" Daryl called up too the women.

Maggie pointed in the direction of the fence. "She just left. Is everything okay?" Daryl didn't answer he turned and ran back into the prison to get his crossbow.

* * *

Olivia slunk through the woods she had no idea what she was doing, the only thing Olivia knew was that she was angry and hurt. Rick had no right to say those things and Daryl just stood there and let him.

"On your knees." A voice came from up ahead.

Olivia snuck forward, she kept low to the ground bushes and trees concealed her. Olivia saw five people on their knees. Four men stood in front of them with guns pointed at their captives.

One man walked up and down the lined up group. "Now I'm going to ask you again hand over your supplies or I'll kill you all." The group didn't answer. The man pointed to a woman in the group. "That one." He said to one of his men.

The man aimed his gun at the woman. "Sasha." A man from the group cried out.

Olivia knew what she had to do; she had to save these people. Olivia raised her bow and took aim at the man with the gun. She released the arrow and hit the man straight through the eye; his body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Olivia grabbed another arrow and aimed it at one of the other men.

"Find the shooter!" The man yelled as another arrow flew through the air killing another member of his group.

The group that had been on their knees stood up. "Run." A well built man yelled. The group scrambled into the wood and Olivia gave a small smug smile.

Olivia was about to leave when she felt a sharp pain flash across the back of her head. "Gov I got her." Olivia heard before blacking out.

/

When Olivia came too she felt a sharp pain shot through her head. "Fuck." Olivia groaned. She tried to move her hands but they'd been taped to a wooden chair.

"Shit." Olivia muttered. She pulled her arms up trying to break the tape but it was useless. Olivia looked around her trying to find anything to help her situation but other than a table and two chairs the room was empty.

The door opened and the man from the woods walked in. He stood for a moment just staring at Olivia. The icy stare made Olivia feel uncomfortable, she felt like a lamb looking at a lion. He circled around Olivia once and then sat on the spare chair. He placed his hands on the table and cocked his head he looked at Olivia as if he was trying to decide what to do.

"You killed my men." The man spoke softly. "You killed my men and your group left you to get captured." Olivia smirked at the man thought she was part of the group in the woods. Olivia said nothing she just sat staring at the man in front of her. "What's your name?"

Olivia stared at the man. "I no hablan Inglés." Olivia replied.

The man gave a little laugh. "So we're going to play games now." He stood up and walked towards Olivia. He entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back. "We can all play games." He pulled his knife out and placed it close to her throat, the cold blade pressed firmly against Olivia's skin. Inside Olivia was panicking every fibre of her being wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't show weakness. If she did the man would exploit it to his advantage. The man released Olivia's hair and slapped her across the face. Olivia whimpered and the man smiled. He hit her again but this time Olivia stayed silent. The man placed his face close to Olivia. "Now you tell me where you're from or I'll send in my enforcer and believe me he's an animal." The man started caressing Olivia's face, she shuddered under his touch.

Olivia spat in the man's face. "Fuck you." She snarled.

The man wiped the spit from his face and stood up. "You've been warned young lady." The man walked out of the room.

A man stood outside the door with his arms folded across his broad chest. He was built like a tank. "Merle." The man nodded towards the door. "I want to know everything. Do whatever it takes."

Merle gave a small grin he had never let his boss down in gathering information. Merle knew everybody had a breaking point all he had to do was find that point. "Sure thing Governor." Merle pushed open the door and walked into the dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, 6747, Brazen Hussy, DeviantDames and daryldixonlover18. **

**Just a small note people have been sending me messages about how they are disappointed that this isn't a Daryl romance. I'm not sorry for that, I've already done a four part Daryl OC story and I wanted something new. I will not write another Daryl OC romance story again (unless it's another extension on Daryl/Essie.) Not everything has to be a Dixon romance there's so many side to these characters. So I'm sorry if I've upset any readers but it keeps my stories fresh.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Merle dragged his knife across the table as he moved slowly into the room. He could see the fear in Olivia's eyes. It didn't matter how hard the woman tried to put on a brave front Merle could see her fear radiating from her body.

"Well girl." Merle kept his voice low and menacing. "Looks like we got a pup wantin' too play with the big dogs." Merle sat on the edge of the table and rested his right arm in his lap. The blade glistened in the dim light. "You got a name pup?"

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the knife attachment on Merle's wrist, she swallowed hard. Merle shook his head and gave a dry husky laugh. "What's wrong pup, Cat got your tongue?" Merle sneered and held up the knife on his wrist. "Or you lookin' at this?" Merle placed the point of the blade under Olivia's eye and ran it lightly down her cheek. "I think I got away to loosen ya tongue pup." Merle moved the knife towards Olivia's lips. "I could cut it out." Merle laughed.

"You wouldn't." Olivia snapped trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Merle smirked and cupped his hand to his ear. "What's that did you squeak or somethin'?"

"You're not gonna kill me or cut my tongue out." Olivia's voice sounded stronger this time. "You want information so you can't kill me."

Merle didn't appreciate the woman's smart mouth. "You'd be surprised what I can do with out killin' ya pup." Merle stood up and cut her left hand free. Olivia waved it around violently trying to hit the large man. Merle grabbed Olivia's wrist and violently slammed it to the table. Pain shot through the whole of Olivia's arm and she whimpered in agony. "So I hear you used a bow to kill my men." Olivia stayed silent. "Answer me woman." Merle squeezed Olivia's wrist so hard she thought he may break it.

"Owwww." Olivia cried. "Yes! Yes I did." Tears danced in Olivia's eyes.

Merle smirked. "Well it'd be a shame to lose a pretty little finger." Merle placed his blade on Olivia's pointer finger. He pushed down, the blade punctured Olivia ivory skin.

Olivia felt her warm blood trickle down the side of her finger as Merle placed more pressure. Olivia squirmed and chocked back the tears threating to fall. Questions flooded her mind. Who was this violent stranger? Why was he so interested in finding her group? Why did she run off? "Please don't." Olivia begged.

Merle press his knife deeper in too her finger. "Then tell me where your group are pup." Olivia shook her head. "Well this is the easiest bit wait till I gotta hack through ya bone." Merle glared at the woman tears stained her face. Merle looked at her tear filled eyes and lifted his blade slightly. There was something about those pure blue eyes that made him slightly uncomfortable. He shook off the feeling and placed his blade back down on her bloody finger.

"Okay I'll tell you." Olivia sobbed. Merle released Olivia's hand. "We were camped out at an abandoned farm about a days walk off the highway."

Merle stood up and looked at the sobbing woman, something about the sight moved him deep inside. "You better not be lyin' girl or you're gonna be in deep shit."

Olivia looked at the deep cut on her finger the pain was like a fire it seemed to be spreading through her body. Olivia's body started to shake. "I'm not lyin'. My group are at an abandoned farm." Olivia knew she wasn't lying Daryl's group wasn't hers. Olivia's group were all dead and buried at the farm. She hoped that by the time the men had travelled to the farm she would have found a way out of this hell.

* * *

Daryl followed Olivia's tracks through the woods the light was fading fast and time was becoming a factor. Daryl gave an angry grunt as Olivia's tracks ended abruptly. _"What the hell were you thinkin' Olly."_ Daryl muttered to himself, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Bushes rustled behind Daryl, a walker stumbled towards him. Daryl shot the walking corpse straight through the eye socket. "Olly!" Daryl yelled. Daryl knew making a large amount of noise could bring the walkers down on him but Olivia could be lying somewhere injured and alone. "Olly!" He called out again.

Daryl's yelling had attracted more than just walker's attention. He walked on further and noticed a trail of footprints leading behind a tree. "Hidin' huh." Daryl whispered as he inched towards the tree. A young African-American woman jumped out swinging a shovel. Daryl kicked her legs from under her and she hit the floor. "You seen my sister?" Daryl asked pointing his crossbow at the woman.

"Sasha!" A man came running towards the fallen woman. Daryl flicked his crossbow between them.

"Stay back." Daryl yelled. The man stopped in his tracks. "Drop the weapon." Daryl motioned his crossbow towards the hammer in the man's hand.

The man lowered his weapon. "Okay." He dropped the hammer to the floor. "Please just don't hurt my sister." He nodded at the crossbow. "Were you the one who saved us from those men early?"

Daryl moved around nervously. "What?" He snapped.

"We got ambushed earlier on and someone shot the men dead with arrows." The man looked around. "Then my sister and I lost the rest of our group."

"Get up." Daryl grunted at the woman. "How long ago was that?" Daryl was hoping that the phantom shooter was Olivia and that she hadn't strayed much further.

The man shrugged. "About an hour. Do you know who it was?"

"Maybe my sister." Daryl's jaw clenched. "I lost her. You seen her?"

The man shook his head. "No sorry but we can help you look." Sasha snorted. "Sasha stop it. We need to find the others anyway and if it's this mans sister then you owe her your life...we all do."

Daryl lowered his crossbow. "I'm better on my own." Daryl slowly walked around the couple he didn't want to turn his back on them.

"We'll help." The man said firmly. "More people the more chance of finding her and besides its getting dark and you'll need someone too watch your back." Daryl just grunted he couldn't argue with the facts. "The names Tyreese and this is Sasha."

Daryl looked at the pair of strangers. He had to make a quick decision either let them help or walk away from them. "I'm Daryl." He replied. "Don't slow me down."

"Charming aren't you." Sasha replied. Tyreese gave her a rough nudge to silence her. Daryl started to worry he needed to return too the prison soon, Rick would start to worry if he was out much longer. But he couldn't abandon another sibling, not again.

* * *

Merle knocked on the Governor's door and entered the room. The Governor sat in a plush armchair with a glass of whiskey in one hand and an old photo in the other. A bag sat at his feet that Merle assumed belonged to the captive woman.

"Well." He asked rubbing his thumb over the photo in his hand.

Merle shook his head. "Just an old camp a few graves but nothing else."

The Governor let out a frustrated sigh. He stood up and drained his glass of liquid. "Well." He said placing the photo on the table. "She's either lying or she's of no use to us. I think I'll take one last go at talking too her."

Merle shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. "Let me try again." Merle asked quietly.

"No." The Governor snapped. "You had your chance and you failed." The Governor walked out of the room.

Merle picked up the photo that the Governor had been looking at. It was an old photo of Olivia sitting on the beach in a bright pink bikini. Her skin was tanned making her blue eyes sparkle and her body was well toned. Next to her sat a handsome dark haired muscular man who had a large perfect grin on his face. Merle clenched his jaw knowing that the Governor wasn't about to have just a chat with this woman. It made Merle feel sick. He picked up the Governor's bottle of whiskey and drank it straight from the bottle trying to silence his conscience.

Merle picked up the photo and grabbed the bag. He placed the photo back in that bag a tattered envelope caught his eye and he pulled it out of the bag and read the words _To be opened in the event of my death_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, daryldixonlover18, Emberka-2012 and DeviantDames.**

**A warning for all readers this chapter involves rape and abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Woodbury at night was a silent and eerie place. Fires blazed in trash cans and the streets that held so much life in the day were now dead. The only noises that could be heard were the voices of the guards on watch duty and even there voices were nothing more than hushed whispers.

The Governor strolled through his town and gave a contented sigh. In this world he was a king, everything he wanted he got and no was a word he rarely heard and if that word was uttered at him the person who used it would learn you only say it once. He walked towards the small wooden shed where Olivia was being held two men stood guard. One of the men was sporting a large red eye whilst the other had angry looking scratch marks running down the side of his face.

The Governor looked at the two battered men. He found it almost entertains how one woman could serve such a beating to two grown men. "How is she?" The Governor asked the man with the crimson scratches across his face.

"How is she? Look was she did to me." The man pointed to his face. "She's ready for you and I really hope you take your pound of flesh Gov."

The Governor entered the small dark wooden room the only light came from a small dim light bulb in the middle of the room. Olivia had been stripped down to her underwear; her hands had been tied and placed over a meat hook. The Governor gazed at his prize dangling in front of him he licked his lips. Olivia's body was covered in cuts and red marks from the guards trying to strip her. Her head was bent forward looking down towards the cold dirty floor; Olivia's breathing had become shallow and light. The clothes she had worn now lay in a heap on the floor below her. The Governor noticed how limp her body looked; she looked like a person who had given up.

"Olivia." The Governor's tone was nothing more than a hushed whisper but it was enough to break Olivia from her trance.

Olivia's head snapped up and she gathered all the strength she could, she tried to pull her body up off the cold metal meat hook. "How do you know my name?" Olivia grunted as she tried to break free.

The Governor walked towards her slowly. "I went through your bag and learnt a lot about you, all the little things, all the personal things." The Governor ran his finger down a long cut that ran across Olivia's toned stomach. Her body shuddered. "Imagine my surprise when I learnt about your brother."

Olivia's first thoughts fell to Daryl. Had the Governor found him and if he had what had he done to him? "I'll die before I tell you anything." Olivia spat.

The Governor held Olivia's face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye. "And you will but not before knowing that the man I sent in here to question you. That man is Merle Dixon your brother." The man's blue eyes were cold and harsh. "I found the letter and I know the truth and the cherry on the cake is Merle will be the one to execute you."

Olivia was trying to process the bombshell that had just been dropped on her. "I'll tell him." She hissed.

The Governor gave a sick laugh. "Not if you don't have a tongue in that pretty head of yours." The man ran his hands down Olivia's body and let them rest on her hips.

"Merle will find the note." Olivia chocked back her tears.

The Governor removed his hands from Olivia's shaking body and he slowly unbuckled his belt, it dropped to the floor. "I burnt it. You don't think I'm stupid do you." The Governor unzipped his pants he couldn't wait any longer.

The words stirred a final burst of anger in Olivia. That letter was the last thing she had left of her father, the man who raised her and taught her right from wrong. Olivia kicked her legs out wildly trying to make contact with the Governor's body.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "I'm gonna kill ya!"The Governor moved to the side of Olivia avoiding her flailing legs he landed a heavy punch to the side of Olivia's head.

Olivia screamed in pain as bright colours exploded in front of her eyes. Olivia felt her legs being roughly grabbed and her underwear was stripped from her. Olivia felt her legs being pulled apart the man's fingernails dug into her soft skin. Then there was a searing pain as the vile man took her body. Olivia gagged she couldn't believe this was happening to her it was like a nightmare. She tried not to show her fear, she tried to be brave but each thrust and grunt the Governor gave brought the tears rushing to the surface. Olivia let out a loud sob and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Please no." She begged. Olivia's tears and pleading spurred the sick man on as he gave one final thrust and spilled himself into Olivia claiming her body.

Olivia blinked through her tears. She could make out the Governor replacing his belt and pulling out his knife. He walked over towards Olivia with his knife in his hand, he cut her loose and Olivia's exhausted body hit the ground. Without a single word he left the room. Olivia's body shook violently and she dry heaved.

* * *

_Merle ran up the dirt track towards his old house. Today was a special day, it was his mother's birthday and Merle had left school early to surprise his mom. He'd picked a bunch of wildflowers and even made her a card; he wanted to buy one but didn't have the money. _

_His feet pounded against the ground as he came closer to the old shack he called home. Merle flew up the porch steps and ran towards the door. The front door flew open with force and nearly knocked Merle over._

_"Move boy." Merle's farther snapped. The huge man pushed past Merle whilst buckling up his belt. Merle watched his dad walk towards his old beat up truck. _

_The sound of sobbing caught Merle's attention. "Momma." Merle called out as he slowly entered the small shack._

_Merle walked into the kitchen. A broken plate was smashed across the floor. His mother was pulling herself up off the floor her white blouse had been torn and her beautiful face was covered in cuts and bruises. _

_His mother looked up at Merle and pulled her blouse closed. "Merle." She squealed in shock. "What are you doin' home?"_

_Merle placed the flowers and card on the small wooden dining table. "Came home early." He bent down and started to pick up the broken crockery. He didn't understand why she stayed with the violent man. Merle heard more sobs but this time they sounded different. Merle looked up from the floor and the captive woman sat on the floor in front of him._

_"Help me." She whispered as tears streamed down her face._

Merle opened his eyes the heat of the night felt like it was suffocating him. The dream had shaken Merle, he realised how much the girl looked like his mother. Merle sat up and picked up Olivia's bag he tipped it out onto his bed. A lighter, an old photo, an empty envelope and a ring. Merle picked up the ring and examined it. It looked expensive. Merle threw the ring back into the pile.

_"Why keep an empty envelope."_ He thought to himself. Merle needed some air. He pulled on his pants and grubby wifebeater. He picked up his knife and gun and left the small hot room.

Merle was one of the few people who was allowed out on the street after dark. Merle liked this peaceful, silent side of Woodbury when the fires in the trash cans were burning brightly making smoke clouds dance against the night sky. Merle walked through the deserted streets, his footsteps echoed into the darkness.

After a few short minutes Merle found himself walking towards the building where the woman was being held. The two guards exchanged worried looks as Merle approached them. The Governor had given strict instructions that Merle was not allowed anywhere near the woman until the execution.

One of the guards moved forward. "Merle what's wrong?"

Merle looked at the twitchy guard his eye was swollen and red he was going to have a nasty bruise soon. "I'm here to see the girl." Merle wasn't used to being questioned, his word held as much weight as the Governor's in this small town.

The guard scratched the back of his head. "Um...well I can't let you do that. You see she's dangerous and it's the Governor's orders."

Merle scowled. The Governor kept no secrets from Merle the man told him everything. Merle had helped him with every plan he put together and carried out his orders to the letter. Merle started to wonder what the Governor was hiding.

Merle grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly towards him. "You listen here boy. I'm goin' in there and you ain't stoppin' me, unless you want another black eye. Hmm?" Merle pushed the man to the floor and stormed towards the door like a bull at a gate. Merle pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Get the Governor." One of the guards yelled to the other.

Olivia had been taped back to her chair her eyes met Merle's. "Merle." She croaked.

Merle found himself breathing heavier. How did this strange woman know his name? "How do you know my name?" Merle growled as he walked towards the woman. "You betta start talkin'."

"The Governor told me who you were. He found a letter in my bag." Olivia tried to pull her arms up but the duct tape stopped any large movements. "I'm your sister."

Merle pointed his blade at Olivia. "I don't got a sister, just a brother."

"Daryl." Olivia yelled his name hoping that it would help sway Merle. "Daryl I've met him."

Merle lurched towards Olivia. "Where's my brother woman?" Merle snarled.

Olivia felt her heart start to race without that letter she had no proof that she was a Dixon. It didn't look like Merle was going to believe her but then why should he. "He's safe. If you get me out of here I'll take you to him." Olivia pleaded.

Merle stood up straight and took a good look at the woman. He had to admit she looked like his mom even more so with the bruises and cuts that now littered her milky skin. "What do they call you girl?"

Olivia swallowed hard as she tried to take control of her breathing. "Olivia."

Merle nodded it look like he was accepting the name. "Not bad Olivia Dixon has a kick to it." Olivia didn't want to tell Merle her surname was Summers not Dixon and it was something she wouldn't change. Her parents may not have been her birth parents but they raised her and loved her. "Now I'm takin' a lot on faith here so you listen and you listen good. If you try and fuck me over I will shoot your sorry ass."

Olivia just nodded wildly as Merle cut her free. "Thank you." Olivia went to hug Merle but he pushed her away.

"Girl you gotta learn the Dixon rules and number two is Dixon's don't hug."

"Merle don't listen too her." Merle turned around to see the Governor walking towards him. Merle instinctively placed his body in front of Olivia. "What ever she's told you it's a lie."

"She says she's my sister." Merle stated bluntly.

Olivia started to think quickly she needed to show Merle how much of a liar the Governor was. She moved from behind Merle. "I told him everything. I told him about the letter."

The Governor looked at Merle. "Merle I saved you. If I found a letter saying you had a long lost sister do you think I would really burn it?" The Governor asked smugly.

Olivia smirked. "I just said you found a letter I never said what it was about. If you didn't find one you wouldn't have know what it said and I never told him you burnt it." It was Olivia's turn to feel smug.

The Governor's smile was replaced with a look of anger he pulled his gun from its holster before he could raise it Merle ran forward a slashed the Governor across the face catching the sick man's eye. The Governor dropped his gun and fell to the floor screaming in pain as blood seeped through his fingers.

Olivia ran forward and grabbed the gun off the floor. The guards rushed in and Olivia shot them both before they could raise their weapons.

Merle grabbed Olivia's arm. "We gotta go before the others get here." The couple bolted from the building Olivia was trying to ignore the sharp pain from her wounds. She knew she couldn't think about the discomfort, she had to keep moving.

Dawn was about to break and Merle knew they needed to make their escape from the town before people started to wake. "North wall." Merle grunted. "We can sneak out there."

The couple moved as quickly as they could until they made it to a large wall where a man stood guard. Merle placed his finger to his lips signalling silence and he started to climb up the small wooden ladder. Before the man could even speak Merle slammed his fist into his face knocking the guard out cold.

"C'mon." Merle whispered.

Olivia started the climb, her body felt like it was made of lead and every step sent a short sharp pain through her body. Merle could see she was struggling. He walked over to the top of the ladder and softly pulled her up.

"Thanks." Olivia muttered breathlessly. Merle just nodded and then jumped over the wall. He watched Olivia sit on the edge of the wall her legs dangled over the edge. Merle stood below her with his arms outstretched. She gritted her teeth and let her body drop down. Merle held her body stopping her from hitting the floor.

Merle placed his hand under Olivia's chin and pulled her head up. "Listen now you gotta grow a pair and push on okay." Olivia nodded Merle was harder than Daryl but Olivia knew that it was what she needed right now. Merle led the way into the woods and Olivia slowly followed


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, 6747, Brazen Hussy and the guest who reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

"DARYL!" Rick's desperate voice carried through the woods.

When Daryl hadn't returned to the prison by nightfall Rick had started to worry. Rick knew Daryl wouldn't leave the group so at first light Rick and Glenn started searching for their missing hunter.

Glenn looked around nervously. "Geez Rick, keep it down." Glenn understood Rick was worried about Daryl but he didn't have to lead every walker in the world towards them.

Rick wasn't listening he had to find Daryl, he couldn't lose anyone else. "DARYL!"

Glenn's worst fears came true as a small group of walkers came stumbling from all directions. "Rick." Glenn took a deep breath. "There's too many."

Glenn and Rick moved back to back, it was two men against twenty walkers and there was no escape. Rick made the first move he ran forward slamming his axe deep into a walker's skull. Then it was Glenn's turn he brought his machete down with force splitting a walkers head in two.

Rick grunted with effort as he took down another two geeks their lifeless bodies crumpled to the floor. "We need to go." Rick yelled but it was easier said than done, for every walker that fell two more seemed too join the fight.

The two men fought against the endless wave of walking corpses. "There's too many." Glenn called out again. "RICK!" Glenn watched Rick get cornered by four walkers.

Glenn tried to fight his way to his leader but before he could reach Rick an arrow struck one of the walkers dead. The arrow was followed by Daryl running in with his knife in his hand. Rick smiled and gave a relived laugh as Daryl ran his knife through a walker's eye. Tyreese and Sasha joined the fight evening out the odds a little.

Daryl looked a Rick. "All that hollerin' led the dead straight to ya."

Rick gave his friend a smile as his axe made contact with another walker. "Yeah but it brought you here too."

Rick's yelling hadn't just attracted walkers and Daryl. The frantic cries had also managed to reach Olivia and Merle. Olivia leant against a tree trying to catch her breath; she raised the Governor's stolen gun in her trembling hand and put a bullet through a walkers head.

The group turned in the direction of the gun fire. Daryl's jaw dropped as he saw his sisters battered and beaten body leaning against the tree trunk and when Merle came thundering forward taking down two walkers, one with his gun the other with his knife Daryl thought he was dreaming. The unstoppable group battled on and it didn't take long to end the surge of walkers.

Walker's corpses lay scattered on the ground around the group. Everyone stood speechless not knowing where to begin. Merle broke the silence by launching his body at Rick and throwing a punch at the unsuspecting officer. Rick flew to the floor and Merle went to continue the assault.

"Merle no!" Daryl yelled rushing forward to help Rick.

Merle looked disgusted by Daryl's betrayal. "What's wrong baby brother want to stop me killin' ya boyfriend? Never mind that he did this." Merle waved his stump in front of Daryl's face.

Daryl pulled Rick to his feet and positioned his body between Rick and Merle. Yet again he was stuck between Rick and an angry sibling.

"We went back for ya." Daryl replied. "You should have waited."

Merle snorted his eyes were filled with malice. "You mean stay and get torn to shreds by those sick dead bastards." Merle growled.

"Merle." Olivia whimpered.

Merle ignored Olivia. "You wanna be with him, huh? You chosin' him over blood?"

"Daryl." Olivia whimpered again.

Daryl looked around Merle's giant mass. Olivia was still leaning against the tree her face had become so pale it was almost ghostly and her body violently trembled. Olivia took a step forward and passed out. Tyreese dropped his hammer and moved quickly catching the falling woman.

The Dixon brothers ran towards Olivia who was now cradled in Tyreese's large arms. Daryl felt for a pulse, what should have been a steady strong beat was now a faint whisper. "Rick we need to get her to Hershel."

Rick looked at Merle and the newcomers he had to make a split decision that could cost Olivia her life. Rick ran his hands through his hair and turned away from the group.

"Rick." Daryl's voice was filled with fear and need. He was begging Rick, pleading him.

"Okay." Rick turned back to face the group. He owed Daryl a debt and he felt partly responsible for Olivia's situation. "Okay but I'm warning all of you any outbursts, any funny business and I will deal with it." Rick's eyes fell on Merle. "One chance." Rick growled.

Merle sneered at Rick he could play nice with the ex-cop, for now. Merle's main concern was Olivia his sister needed him and he had a lot to make up for. "Well at least you ain't got handcuffs anymore." Merle growled. He took Olivia from Tyreese's arms and waited for the group to start the journey.

All through the journey Daryl kept one eye on the trail and the other on Olivia and Merle. He needed to know what happened to Olivia and how did she find Merle when Daryl had failed. The prison soon came into view and Merle gave a surprised snort. Merle had once led a group from Woodbury here and the task of claiming the prison seemed impossible even with Woodbury's army.

Rick ran to the gate. "Open up!" He yelled to Oscar. "Get Hershel."

Merle followed his brother inside he noticed new members to the group, people he didn't know. Then he saw two familiar faces Carl and Carol, both seemed shocked to see Merle.

Daryl led Merle into a cell and Merle gave a small shudder, he'd spent most of his life in and out of cells and now he was going to have to live in one. Merle placed Olivia's limp body on the bed as Hershel hobbled in.

Hershel looked at the men. "I think you should leave us."

Merle was about to make a scene when Daryl roughly pulled on Daryl's shoulder. "C'mon." Merle and Daryl left Hershel to his job.

The brothers walked outside the cell and stood either side of the cell doors. They looked liked bouncers at a VIP club.

"So what happened?" Daryl asked he looked over at Merle his brothers face was filled with regret.

"She killed two men from a group I was with." Merle crossed his arms and leant back on the hard stone wall. "She got interrogated for information, she wouldn't give it up."

Daryl felt pride swell up inside him. Olivia looked like she'd gone ten round with Muhammad Ali and she still wouldn't give up information on the group. "And." Daryl knew there was more.

Merle shrugged. "Was there a letter? She said there was a letter, the Governor burned it." Merle still wouldn't make eye contact with Daryl.

"Yeah there was a letter...did you..." Daryl didn't know how to phrase the question he didn't want Merle's temper to flare up again. "Question her?" Merle went silent and Daryl knew the answer.

Merle watched Rick cradling a baby whilst Carol gathered any medical supplies she could find. Merle wanted to stab Rick straight through the eye but he knew he couldn't just yet. "So where's that damn nigger who dropped the keys?" Merle asked Daryl.

Daryl watched Carol start walking towards them with a bottle of clean water and fresh bandages in her hand. "He's dead." Daryl muttered.

Merle smiled. "Well I hope it was slow and painful."

Carol glared at Merle. "How dare you." She snapped at the older Dixon. "T-Dogg was a good man, better than you. He died saving my life."

Merle stood up straight. "Yeah we'll he nearly damn well ended mine." Merle growled. Daryl shuffled towards the arguing couple ready to try and stop another fight.

Carol frowned. "He was a good man like your brother. You could learn a lot from Daryl."

Merle laughed. "Well look who lost her daughter and grew some balls."

The comment made Carol see red she dropped her supplies to the floor and slapped Merle across the face. The sound of Carol's hand making impact with Merle's cheek made everyone look over.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked firmly. "Do I need to sort something out?"

Merle glared at Carol and clenched his jaw. "Relax officer friendly just playin'. Ain't that right?"

Carol looked at Daryl he held his breath waiting for Carol's response. "It's fine Rick." Carol called back. She bent down and gathered her fallen supplies.

* * *

What felt like hours passed before Hershel called the brothers into the small cell.

"She's exhausted." Hershel explained. "Her body needs rest. I'm surprised her body got her as far it did."

Daryl smiled as he looked at Olivia lying on the bed. "She's tough."

Merle nodded. "Dixon tough. Dixon's never say die."

Olivia gave a small cough. "I'm sure that's the Goonies." Olivia croaked.

"Olly." Daryl knelt next to Olivia's bed and took her hand in his. "I ain't ever leavin' you again."

Merle stood behind Daryl, Olivia tightened her grip on Daryl's hand for a second. "You okay girl?" Merle asked softly.

"I'm good just tired." Olivia whispered weakly.

Hershel cleared his throat. "Okay I suggest we all leave Olivia to rest." The boys reluctantly left the small cell.

Olivia wanted to sleep her body needed the rest but every time she closed her eyes she could see the Governor's face in front of her she could feel him touching every inch of her body. Olivia started to cry silently.

As the boys left the cell Rick was waiting for them. "We need to talk." Rick said sternly.

Daryl felt his stomach knot in panic he was sure this was it Rick was going to make him choose between the group and his family. Rick led the Dixon's out into the courtyard.

"We need to sort out living arrangements." Rick spoke firmly but calmly. "I'm not having an atmosphere lingering in the air and upsetting the group. I'm happy for you to stay Merle but I warn you I don't want any trouble."

Merle snorted angrily. "So I'm supposed to forgive ya am I? Just hold hands and sing songs." Merle pulled his wrist guard off revealing a gnarled stump. "You did this."

Rick pointed at Merle. "No, you did that we came back to get you but you left. Now I'm happy to keep both you and Olivia here for Daryl but..."

"Whoa..." Daryl squinted at Rick. "Whats Olly done?"

Rick tried to keep his cool. "She put the group in danger if she wouldn't have wandered off none of this would have happened." Rick couldn't tell the Daryl the real reason for not wanting Olivia to stay with the group. Every time Rick caught a fleeting look at Olivia or looked at her in the wrong light she reminded him of Lori. Rick knew it was selfish but the little Dixon just reminded him of everything he had lost.

Daryl looked down at the ground. "Rick they're my family." Daryl's voice pleaded. "I can't..."

Merle looked at his baby brother he'd always tried to do right by Daryl but his best was never good enough but right now Merle knew he could help his brother and make some of the wrong right.

"It's okay brother." Merle stretched his hand out to Rick. "Me and Officer Friendly here can call a truce...for now." Rick shook Merle's hand, he noticed the look in the older Dixon's eyes it was a look that told Rick this matter was far from over.

* * *

The rest of the day had flown by; the group ate dinner in silence all that could be heard was the sound of cutlery scrapping against the plates. Merle hadn't taken his eyes off Rick and Sasha and Beth were both staring at Merle. Both young women watched Merle's giant arm muscles flex as he raised his folk to his mouth, the both sighed.

Carol walked into Olivia's cell carrying a small plate of food. Olivia was sat up in her bed playing with the ends of her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked as she sat on the end of the bed. "I got you food. You must be hungry." Olivia smiled weakly. Carol could tell it was a sad smile she used to smile like that when she was with Ed. "Oh sweetie what happened."

Carol's soft warm voice pushed all the buried emotions flying to the surface Olivia started crying. "I'm sorry." Olivia wept. "It's just...he...he." Olivia couldn't say the word but it didn't take Carol much to guess what Olivia was trying to say.

"Oh no. Oh you poor girl." Carol placed the plate on the floor and pulled Olivia into a tight hug. "It gets better you need to be strong." Carol had suffered years of physical and emotional abuse from Ed she knew how dirty and empty it made you feel. "Have you told Daryl or Merle?"

"No." Olivia pulled away from Carol. "Daryl and Merle never need to know."

Carol rubbed Olivia's bruised cheek. "You need to talk."

Olivia broke down again. "I want my mom." She wept. Carol held the sobbing woman close to her and she felt her heart break. Is this what Sophia's final moments had been like crying for her wanting her mom to comfort her.

"Hush now, I'm here for you." Carol rubbed her back. Olivia's mom may have been dead but Carol could offer Olivia sympathy and a shoulder to cry on. "It will be okay."

"How can you be sure?" Olivia whimpered.

Carol placed her hands on either side of Olivia's face. "Because you have two of the toughest brothers I've ever seen, they've both proven time and time again they can't be killed and you have their blood coursing through you veins which means you're just as unbreakable." Carol placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead and picked up the plate. "Eat." She handed the plate to Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Brazen Hussy, Emberka-2012, 6747 and DeviantDames.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

A week had passed since Merle's arrival and even though Rick hated to admit it Merle had been one of the most valuable assets to the group. Merle had helped clear another cell block. He killed walkers with speed and a showmanship that Rick had never seen before.

Rick, Daryl Merle and Tyreese travelled into another cell block. Merle led the way; Rick still didn't trust Merle enough for him to be behind the group. He was pretty sure that Merle would accidentally stab him if he got the chance.

A growl echoed down the corridor and the shuffling of feet could be heard from somewhere ahead of the men. The group fell into an attack formation each one of them ready to strike. Walkers stumbled around the corner and towards the men.

Merle gave a chuckle. "Two is that all."

Daryl fired an arrow hitting a walker straight through the head, before the walker hit the floor Merle had run forward and rammed his knife deep into another walker's brain; he dislodged the dead walker from his knife. Merle turned around to face the group of men just as another walker skulked around the corner. The rotting geek grabbed Merle's knife arm, its jaw gnashed at him trying to get a taste of the first fresh meat it had seen in ages. Tyreese came to the rescue he brought down his hammer on the creatures head.

Merle looked at Tyreese the man had walkers blood and brain matter splattered all over his t-shirt. "Thanks." Merle muttered he felt slightly uncomfortable being saved by Tyreese.

Tyreese nodded. "No problem. I look after my own." Tyreese moved forward steadily.

The rest of the men followed and continued to clear the cell block_. "I look after my own."_ The words played over in Merle's head. The only reason he was with this group was because of his family Merle couldn't honestly say that this group was his own or that he would protect them.

* * *

Olivia sat in the watch tower with Maggie both women were watching Hershel and Glenn preparing one of the fields for farming. Olivia's bruises and cuts were slowly healing but the emotional scars were still raw.

"What's it like?" Maggie asked Olivia.

Olivia bit her nails she had no idea what Maggie was asking about. Olivia felt panicked she wondered if Carol had said anything to the farmers daughter. "What?"

"Going from being an only child to finding two brothers." Maggie watched Glenn remove his shirt and wipe sweat from his brow; she bit her lip at the sight of her sweaty semi-naked boyfriend.

"Nice...annoying. Nicely annoying." Olivia replied. "They're both super sweet." Maggie looked at Olivia and raised her eyebrows in disbelief, sweet was not a word she'd use to describe the boys. "But I'm used to bein' on my own, doin' my own stuff and they're both over me all the time." Olivia gave a sigh. "I shouldn't complain but it's so damn frustrating. I even asked Rick to take them both with him today."

Maggie laughed. "They just care but I understand Glenn can be so overprotective not to mention my dad." Olivia watched Sasha and Beth walk outside, Carl followed closely behind the girls. Maggie pursed her lips. "Soooo Tyreese is nice."

Olivia looked at Maggie. "What?" She was so shocked by the comment she chocked on her words.

Maggie shrugged and gave a light laugh. "Nothing I just see the way he looks at you is all." Maggie gave Olivia a slight nudge. "I think he likes you."

Olivia blushed Tyreese was a good looking man and if the circumstances were different Olivia would be very interested but at the moment she needed to be alone.

"Nah I think Carol is more his thing." Olivia rubbed the back of her neck she felt a bit sick. She watched walkers claw at the fence outside the prison. "I miss my bow." She added sadly trying to change the subject. Olivia's bow and bag were still in Woodbury along with her dignity.

"Maybe we can scavenge another one and I'm pretty sure Carol is your brother's thing." Maggie smirked.

Olivia turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Merle appeared he was sweaty and dirty from a day of walker slaying.

"So this is where you're at." Merle crossed his arms and scowled at Olivia. "Olly ya know you're supposed to be restin', now get." Merle pointed to the stairwell.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm fine I can't spend another day in that dark cell block and besides Hershel said I was okay."

Merle grabbed Olivia's wrist. "The old man ain't your kin. I know what's best for ya and don't forget it."

Olivia tried to pull her wrist away from her brother but Merle was too strong.

Maggie scowled. "If Olivia wants to stay she can, you ain't her keeper." Maggie didn't understand why everyone was afraid of Merle between Merle and Daryl there wasn't much difference in height, Daryl was maybe a tiny bit taller than Merle but in mass Merle won hands down and it was that hulking body mass that everyone seemed to be intimidated by.

Merle raised an eyebrow at Maggie as he tugged Olivia to his side. "Tell me darlin' what's a spitfire like you doin' with that sneaky pizza delivery boy." Merle gave Maggie a cocky smirk.

"He's twice the man you are." Maggie snapped. She just wanted to wipe that damn smirk of his face.

Olivia huffed and pushed passed Merle she'd had quite enough of bickering and fighting. She stormed down the concrete steps her anger reflected in her heavy footsteps.

"Olly wait up." Merle followed her. He grabbed the top of her arm before she managed to reach the door.

"Stop grabbin' me!" Olivia snapped. "Why's everyone always touchin' me?"

Merle let go of Olivia, she rubbed the top of her arm and examined it for any marks.

Merle gently placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder; he gave her a small pout. "C'mon don't be like that now Olly." Merle pouted harder, he was like a small child. Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, there it is." Merle placed his hand softly under Olivia's chin and pulled her face up in to the dim light to get a good look at the smile that sat on his sister's face.

"You're an idiot." Olivia gave a slight laugh.

Merle and Daryl may have been brothers but that's all they shared. Daryl was a silent sensitive man whilst Merle was a show boater and a charmer but the both seemed to be overprotective and slightly volatile.

The playfulness disappeared from Merle's face and he moved his hand to Olivia's cheek. "You know what happened to ya back at Woodbury, I..." Merle couldn't find the words to start to express his guilt and grief for what he'd put Olivia through.

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia pulled away from Merle. "It's done, can't change it." Olivia turned away from Merle. "No point in dwellin' on it." Olivia sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Merle, sheleft the guard tower before Merle could pry anymore.

Merle watched Olivia walk back towards the prison her long brown hair caught the gentle breeze and softly flowed behind her. _"Never again."_ Merle silently vowed to himself. "The Governor would never touch her again."

* * *

_It was cold, Olivia looked down at her feet they were naked she wiggled her toes against the cold prison floor. Olivia walked down a dark corridor she spread her arms out wide letting her finger tips run against the stone wall. _

_A soft music started to play and then singing started._

_"Bye, baby Bunting,"_

_Olivia squinted into the darkness. "Hello." She called out as she walked further down the dark corridor._

_"Daddy's gone a-hunting,"_

_Olivia carried on walking. She placed one foot in front of the other. The cold floor was slowly replaced by something warm and sticky._

_"Gone to get a rabbit skin"_

_Olivia looked down at the floor blood pooled beneath her feet the crimson liquid had turned her milky white skin a violent shade of red. Olivia wanted to scream but the sound became caught in her throat. She started running the sticky thick blood oozed beneath her. Olivia tripped on something and she hit the floor heavily. _

_"Shit." Olivia groaned. She pulled herself to her knees; blood now covered her hands and legs. Olivia's eyes grew wide with shock and she covered her mouth with her hand, the sticky red liquid smeared across Olivia's pale face. In front of her laid Daryl and Merle's lifeless bodies._

_"To wrap the baby Bunting in."_

_Olivia looked up and there he stood the devil himself. The Governor stood over Olivia cradling a baby in his arms with the most sick and twisted smile across his face._

"NO!" Olivia screamed as she woke up.

Sasha had been passing when Olivia cried out. "You okay?" She asked.

Olivia just nodded sweat dripped down her back and clung to her hair. "Where's Merle and Daryl?" Olivia stood up and ran her hand over her face.

"Having breakfast." Sasha replied she couldn't help but notice how jumpy Olivia was being. "Are you okay?"

Olivia pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm good." Olivia tried her hardest to keep a convincing smile on her face.

Olivia took a deep breath trying to push the vivid nightmare to the darkest corner of her mind. _"It was just a dream."_ Olivia reminded herself. _"Just a dream."_

Daryl sat at the table next too Merle. He turned his head when he heard Olivia approach. He gave her a smile. "Well 'bout time ya woke up you sleep more than Merle."

Olivia poked her tongue out at Daryl. She sat between the brothers. Olivia took a deep breath and noticed how they both smelt so similar, like a mixture of the woods and sweat, Olivia took another deep breath their scent wasn't a particularly pleasant smell but there was something soothing about it.

"So what's the plan for today?" Olivia asked as Beth handed her a bowl.

Olivia yawned and Daryl frowned she was always so tired. "Merle and I are goin' to try and find how the walkers from the outside are gettin in."

Olivia smiled this was just what she needed bonding time with her brothers and something to take her mind off the flood of constant nightmares.

"I wanna go." Olivia gave Daryl her best puppy dog pout. Olivia had mastered the wide eyed lip quiver pout when she was a small girl and it had never failed her.

Daryl frowned. "Poutin' ain't gonna work." Olivia's eyes grew wider and Daryl knew he was screwed, he looked over at Merle. "But if she's with us we ain't gonna have to worry about what she's up to."

Olivia turned to face Merle her large blue eyes were now as wide as she could get them, she tilted her head to the side trying too make herself look as adorable as she could. Merle rolled his eyes, pouting didn't work on Merle but he wasn't about to play the bad guy and let Daryl look like a saint.

"Fine." Merle pointed at Olivia. "But you do what I say." Merle watched Olivia's pout turned into a smile once she'd won the argument. When Merle's mom was pregnant with Daryl he'd hoped for a baby sister but now he wasn't sure he liked the idea. Olivia had mastered playing one brother of the other and Merle hated it.

* * *

The three Dixon's travelled down the dark corridors of the prison. The all too familiar smell of death and rotting flesh burnt Olivia's nose. The sickening smell made Olivia's stomach churn she moved on swiftly before she vomited. The threesome had made their way down each dark corridor with speed and stealth taking care of any walker that dare cross them.

Merle stepped through a doorway and into another cell block the barred door was missing; it looked like it had been blown clean off its hinges. Merle stood on a metal landing and looked down below him. The cell block wall had a giant hole in it and a group of walkers stumbled around below him.

"Found the problem." Olivia and Daryl joined their brother.

Daryl looked down into the severely damaged cell block. Rubble lay scattered on the floor, it looked like a bomb had gone off there was no way they'd be able to fix it. A walker caught the trio's scent and slowly moved to the foot of the stairs.

Olivia scrunched her nose up at the walker who was now trying to drag itself up the stairs. "It takes them ages to climb but they get there eventually." The walker stumbled up another step reaching out for them it let out a sick throaty rattle.

Merle threw a large chunk of rubble at the walker making it lose balance and fall backwards down the metal stairs. "Ain't no fixin' the wall?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock."

Merle shot a look of annoyance at Olivia. "Well there ain't a cell door here either, so miss smart ass what ya gonna do?"

Olivia examined the missing door. "We could take a door from somewhere else and rehang it." She suggested.

Daryl shook his head. "That's a hell of a job and besides where we gonna get a spare door form?"

Merle rubbed the stubble on his chin and looked down the corridor. "Then we just mark this part of the prison as out of bounds." Merle's thoughts were interrupted by Rick's voice echoing down the deserted corridors.

"HERSHEL." Rick's voice echoed all around the prison. Rick's yelling seemed to rile the walkers below them.

"Wasn't Rick out with Tyreese?" Daryl asked. Rick and Tyreese had gone scavenging a few hours ago and they weren't expected back before nightfall.

Merle pulled Olivia out of the room. "Well your boyfriend's hollerin' is gonna put us in a hell load of trouble." Merle snapped he watched walkers gather at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's go." Daryl yelled.

The three of them started to make their way back towards the main cell block. Olivia led the way and Daryl brought up the rear making sure he locked each door behind him.

Olivia was the first one back into the cell block she watched Rick and Tyreese drag a wounded man into an empty cell.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked Sasha.

Sasha looked like she may cry. "It's Allen he was in our group."

Olivia placed a sympathetic arm around Sasha. "He'll be okay." Olivia placed a soft kiss on the top of the girls head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to 6747, DeviantDames, Emberka-2012, FanFicGirl10 and Brazen Hussy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Olivia watched Hershel hobble into the cell, she watched Rick talk in hushed tones to the old man and then point to Tyreese.

Olivia walked briskly towards Rick. "Is he okay?" Olivia asked.

Rick shrugged. "Hershel going to look at him." Rick ran his hands through his hair. "What about you guys did you find anything?"

Olivia nodded. "A wall is down in a cell block and the door's blown off. We can't fix it." Olivia watched Rick look back to the cell and bite his lip. "You okay?" She asked placing her hand softly on his shoulder.

Rick looked back at Olivia the woman's eyes held genuine concern for him. "I can't keep bringing people in like this." Rick sighed. "Allen is like Tyreese's family."

"And Merle and I are Daryl's." Olivia added.

Rick shook his head. "I didn't mean that. It's just..."

Olivia smiled and placed both her hands on Rick's broad shoulders. "The world is fallin' apart Rick and we're all tryin' to keep our humanity."

Rick bowed his head. "I feel I'm losing mine." Rick's voice was laden with sorrow.

"Hey now." Olivia rubbed Rick's cheek. "You've grown a hard shell, you've been through hell and you needed to so you can protect this group but you're still a good man. You have a good heart."

Rick gave a small smile he was grateful for the show of support. "Thanks Olly."

Olivia gave Rick a friendly punch. "Olly am I now? You know my brothers only call me Olly."

Rick chuckled. "Well I always wanted a sister." Olivia noticed Rick's smile, she'd only seen Rick smile a handful of times but when he smiled he looked young and full of life.

Olivia stepped back and raised her hands at Rick. "Oh hell no, two brothers are more than enough thanks." Olivia smiled and linked arms with Rick. "But I have plenty of room for friends."

Merle watched as Rick and Olivia walked across the cell block arm in arm he squinted as the couple smiled and laughed at each other. Merle wasn't about to let another man close to Olivia especially the man who left him shackled to a roof like an animal in a trap.

"Hey Olly." Merle called after the couple. Olivia stopped and let go of Rick's arm. "Me and Daryl were supposed to be on watch can you take my shift?"

Olivia looked slightly concerned Merle loved any excuse to get out of the cell block. "Sure you okay?"

Merle shrugged. "Just tired ain't nothin' to worry about. Go on now girl Daryl's waitin'." Merle pulled his gun from his waistband. "Here take this." He handed the gun to Olivia.

Olivia took the gun and kissed Merle on the cheek. "Thank you."

Merle just nodded his head towards the cell block door. As Olivia walked out Merle caught Rick's eye the men stood silently locked in a staring battle that was only broken by Judith crying. Rick turned away from Merle to tend to his daughter.

Merle watched Rick pick up Judith and fuss over the baby girl something inside Merle softened slightly at the sight of the child. Something so pure and innocent seemed strange in this world but Merle liked it.

* * *

Olivia yawned as she made her way to the guard tower by the front gate, she rubbed her back as she walked her whole body ached.

"What you doin' out?" Daryl called down to his sister making Olivia jump.

Olivia looked up Daryl's body was bathed in moonlight it gave him an almost angelic glow. "Merle sent me."

Daryl smiled and nodded. Since Olivia's return they hadn't spent much time together. It was almost as if Olivia had been avoiding him she would spend most of her time with either Carol or Merle.

Daryl listened to Olivia's light footsteps climb the staircase and enter the room. "Merle to lazy too take watch now?" Daryl turned his head to look at Olivia.

Olivia joined Daryl outside; she squinted into the night Olivia could make out the outline of walkers clawing at the fence. "He said he was tired but I think he thinks there's somethin' goin' on with me and Rick."

Daryl head turned with such speed Olivia was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Daryl stared at his sister his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "What's goin' on with you and Rick?"

Olivia smirked. "Nothin' we're friends you know like you and him are." Olivia arched one of her eyebrows and a playful half smile appeared on her face. "Unless you need to tell me somethin' about you and Rick."

Daryl jumped back. He looked as if he had been bitten by something. "What...fuck off...I ain't queer."

Olivia started to laugh. "C'mon the worlds different now, you and Rick make a cute couple."

Daryl pointed at Olivia. "Shut it I'm warnin' ya."

Olivia stopped laughing. "Okay I'm sorry." The couple stood silently staring out into the night. Olivia shivered.

Daryl picked his quiver off the floor and pulled out his poncho. "Here put this on." Daryl handed it to Olivia. "I don't wanna be responsible for you frezzin' to death."

Olivia took the dirty poncho off Daryl and pulled it over her head. "Thank you." Olivia smiled. The poncho smelt and it was as dirty as sin but she loved it. "You can't have it back now." Olivia yawned. "It's mine."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't want it back after you've been wearin' it, you'll make it smell like flowers and girl." Daryl bit his lip nervously. "Olly what happened in Woodbury?"

It was Olivia's turn to become nervous, she bit her nails and fidgeted on the spot. "Nothin' much. I don't wanna talk about it." Olivia moved closer to Daryl and placed her head on his arm. "I came home alive and that's all that counts."

Daryl placed his arm around Olivia. She had survived her ordeal but Daryl needed to know what happened to her. Daryl wanted to help Olivia with whatever tormented her in her dreams; he wanted someone to take his anger out on. Daryl had asked Merle time and time again but his brother wouldn't give up any information on the matter and Olivia would just clam up when Daryl asked about Woodbury it was almost as if Olivia was protecting Merle.

Daryl kissed Olivia on the top of her head. "So Merle and I are scavengin' tomorrow you wanna come?" Daryl hoped by keeping Olivia close he'd find out something.

"Hell yes!" Olivia was truly fed up with being caged in she'd always loved being out in the open ever since she was small child. "I'm drivin'."

Daryl gave a horse like snort. "Hell you are. I want to get there in one piece." Olivia laughed and pushed her body closer to Daryl's trying to steal some of his body heat. The couple stood silently gazing out into the woods listening to the walkers groan and stumble around in the darkness of the night.

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Olivia's liking. After finishing her watch duty Olivia had decided to get a few hours sleep but it seemed like as soon as she closed her eyes Merle was yelling at her to get up.

"C'mon Olly rise and shine. C'mon now girl." Merle started to shake the bunk bed Olivia was sleeping on.

Olivia gripped the old mattress to stop herself falling off the violently shaking bed. "I'm up, I'm up." Olivia whined.

Merle gave the bed one last shake. "Good. Now hurry up girl."

Merle left Olivia's cell and walked back into the cell block. Daryl and Rick were deep in conversation about what Merle couldn't hear. Rick handed Daryl a piece of paper and Daryl nodded.

Merle walked towards the men. "Breaking up a date am I?" Merle glared at Rick.

Rick glared back. "I was just letting Daryl know what Hershel needs." Merle snorted. "Is there a problem?" Rick asked firmly.

Merle folded his arms. "If you wanna send someone shoppin' find another bitch." Merle spat. He hated his brother playing errand boy for the ex police officer.

Daryl braced himself for another fight between his best friend and his bother.

"I'll be the bitch." Olivia called out in a sing song voice. She grabbed the list off Daryl and smiled at the group of men. "Shoppin' is a sport too this bitch."

Rick smiled warmly at Olivia and Daryl fought back a chuckle. Merle however did not find his sisters attitude funny. "A Dixon ain't no ones bitch." Merle watched his sister place the gun he'd given her into her waistband and pull Daryl's poncho over her head.

Olivia tilted her head to the side she placed her hands on her hips and pouted playfully. "I think I need to read the Dixon handbook since we have all these rules and guidelines."

Merle fought the smile that threatened to appear on his face. "Just get outside girl." Olivia poked her tongue out at Merle. "You betta run now girl." Merle laughed as he ran after Olivia.

Daryl listened to the laughter and squealing leave the cell block and disappear into the prison yard.

Rick took a few steps forward and stood by Daryl's side. "It's nice to hear laughter."

Daryl nodded. "We'll be back before dark." Daryl picked up his crossbow and left the cell block.

* * *

Daryl pulled up to a deserted store the parking lot looked the same as any other. Cars had been abandoned and now sat scattered around the old parking lot, blood had become ingrained into the concrete floor and there was an eerie silence. It was the haunting silence that always made Olivia feel slightly on edge, in the old world there was always noise even if you were deep in the woods by yourself there was always a bird chirping but now there was nothing. It was almost as if the animals knew something they didn't.

Merle looked around the parking lot. "We need to stick to silent weapons only." Merle instructed. "We go in and take an aisle each."

Olivia nodded. "I'll take the pharmacy section."

Daryl handed Olivia a bag. "Let's do this." He looked at Olivia. "You run into any problems you just holler okay." Olivia nodded and the trio entered the store.

The store seemed deserted, the aisles were dark and dusty and the only light came from the old dirty store windows. The weak light gave the store an ominous feeling.

Olivia separated herself from Merle and Daryl and slowly moved down an aisle. Olivia reached the pharmacy section and just as she suspected it was completely ransacked. She pulled out Rick's list and a torch, she gave a small groan there wasn't a hope in hell she'd be finding anything of use here. Olivia's eyes scoured the shelves until her eyes fell on something she needed.

"Bingo." Olivia whispered she picked up the object and placed it in her waistband beneath her poncho.

"Olly." Merle's husky whisper caught her attention. "Olly we gotta go."

Olivia grabbed anything that was left on the shelves and loaded them into the bag. "Comin'." Olivia hissed back.

Olivia made her way towards Merle's voice, as she turned the corner an overly large walker stood in front of her. It gave a large gurgling rattle and lunged for her. Olivia side stepped the creature and swiftly moved behind it. She landed a heavy kick to the back of the large beast's knee sending it tumbling to the floor. Olivia grabbed her knife and jumped on the fallen walker, she used all her strength to ram her knife through the back of the walker's skull.

"Nice kill." Olivia turned her head to see Merle standing over her with an impressed smile on his face. "You're a little firecracker ain't ya." Merle held out his hand and pulled Olivia to her feet. "Now c'mon Daryl's gonna have kittens if we don't leave."

Daryl had made his way back to the car and was now impatiently pacing by the vehicle. He started to wonder what was taking the couple so long. Daryl looked up and small sigh escaped his lips as Merle and Olivia jogged towards him.

"Bout time." Daryl muttered. "We gotta go."

As soon as the supplies were loaded and everybody was seated Daryl made his way towards home.

* * *

The car pulled into the prison and the unloading began. Olivia handed the small amount of medical supplies to Rick.

"Sorry it's not a lot." Olivia bit her lip. "There wasn't a lot left."

Rick gratefully took the bag. "Thank you I'm sure it will help."

Olivia bit her fingernails. "So how's he doing?" Olivia kept thinking back to Sasha's face when the men brought Allen into the prison.

"He's doing well. Hershel says it was mostly exhaustion, he'll be up and about in no time."

Olivia smiled. "Good."

Rick patted Olivia's back and went to help Merle and Daryl unload the rest of the supplies.

Daryl handed Rick a bag. "Ain't a lot here but it will have to do I guess."

"Glenn and Maggie have the field ready so we'll be able to plant crops." Rick replied. "Everything's finally working out."

Merle used his foot to close the car door. "We should think about gettin' some livestock or somethin'."

Rick was surprised by Merle's suggestion. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe a few of us could try and track some from the farm." Rick suggested.

Daryl nodded. "We'll see what Herschel thinks." Daryl started to walk towards the prison. Rick was right everything was finally working out everyone seemed to be working together and life was good.

* * *

Olivia sat in her cell she held a pregnancy test in one hand and chewed the finger nails of her spare hand. Olivia had been feeling slightly odd for the last few weeks, she's tried to push the feeling to one side but she knew she needed to make sure one way or another.

Olivia's eyes were glued on the small window of the test as lines started to become slightly visible. Olivia took a deep breath as two solid lines appeared on the test. Olivia held her stomach and bit her lip. She was pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, Mariana Lestrange, DeviantDames and Emberka-2012.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Olivia sat silently in her cell the laughter and chatter from the group in the cell block could be heard in her small lonely room. She was pregnant with the Governor's baby but it wasn't the child's fault and Olivia already felt some maternal need to protect her unborn baby. Olivia knew she had to tell her brothers but the idea of Daryl finding out what happened to her tore at Olivia's heart like a wild animal. When Daryl looked at Olivia he didn't look at her with the same sad pitying look that Merle did. She liked that, she liked being treated normally.

Daryl whistled at Olivia. "You okay Olly." Daryl was leaning against the cell door with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

Olivia looked up at Daryl and gave a weak smile. "Yeah...um...can you get Merle I need to speak too you both."

Daryl nodded slowly his smile faded he didn't like where this was going. Olivia seemed nervous about something. Daryl walked back in to the cell block to get Merle leaving Olivia alone once again.

Olivia took a few deep breaths she tried to calm her nerves. She needed to tell her brothers there was no way she could keep her pregnancy a secret for long. _"You can do this."_ She whispered to herself. _"Make it quick like rippin' a band aid off."_ Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by her brothers' arrival.

"You need to see us girl." Merle barged into Olivia's cell his face was full of concern. "You didn't get bit or scratched did ya?" Merle grabbed Olivia's arm and started looking searching for any marks.

Olivia pulled her arm away from Merle. "No I'm fine." Daryl stood by Merle both men looked at Olivia sitting on the bed. "It's just...I'm..."

"Spit it out." Merle snapped.

Olivia looked down and played with her fingers nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl's body stiffened whilst Merle fell to his knees in front of Olivia.

"Olly you sure?" Merle placed his hand under her chin forcing Olivia to look at him. "You really sure darlin'?" Merle felt sick he'd truly let his sister down.

Olivia gave a small sniffle. "Yes I did a test." She squeaked.

Daryl shook his head. "No." He'd watched Lori become pregnant and die in childbirth and now his sister was sharing the same fate it was like some sick cruel joke. "No, no, no." Daryl started pacing the room like a tiger in a cage. "Who did this? Which son of a bitch did this?"

Olivia stayed silent. Merle got up off his knees and sat next to Olivia he wrapped his arm around her. "That ain't helpin'" Merle barked.

Daryl was surprised by Merle's response. His brother should be as angry as he was but Merle remained unnaturally calm. "Is it Ricks?" Daryl asked. Olivia had said it herself Merle thought there was something going on between the couple. "Is it?" Olivia shook her head. "So Tyreese then, he's always followin' you around, sniffin' after you."

Daryl stormed out into the cell block. "Daryl no." Olivia jumped up and ran after her brother. Merle swiftly followed.

Daryl stood looking at all the men in the room Rick, Glenn, Oscar, Tyreese, Axel, and Hershel it could be any of the men. Daryl felt his blood boil and his rage build. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SELFISH BASTARDS KNOCED UP MY SISTER!?" Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stood in a shocked silence. Rick slowly stood up. "Daryl you need to calm down." Daryl took this as an admission of guilt from Rick, he threw a heavy punch at the ex officer. Rick hit the prison floor he grabbed his nose and grunted in pain, Rick could taste blood.

Merle ran forward he forced Daryl's arms to his side and caught his brother in a vice like bear hug. Daryl tried to break free but Merle was too strong. "As much as I'd like to see you beat Grimes to a pulp this ain't the time Olly needs us."

The cell block door squeaked open Carol and Maggie walked in laughing. The laughter faded as they saw Rick sitting on the floor with a bleeding nose and Daryl being restrained by Merle.

"What the hell happened?" Maggie looked at Glenn.

Glenn anxiously bit his lip and looked at Olivia. "Olivia found out she's pregnant."

Carol placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Carol moved to Olivia's side and softly rubbed her back.

Daryl managed to wiggle free from Merle's grip he looked at Carol and then to Olivia. Daryl started to piece everything together, Merle's reluctances to kick arse, Olivia not talking about Woodbury and now Carol's response.

Daryl felt like his world had started too crumbled around him. "No Olly tell me it ain't true." Daryl looked at his sister she refused to look at him. Daryl turned to face Merle. "You knew. You knew all this time and ya didn't even tell me."

Merle looked ashamed. "I didn't know for sure..."

"But you suspected somethin' now she's carryin' his kid and it's as good as a death sentence." Daryl caught Rick's eyes both men thought about Lori; Daryl's chest became tight at the thought of things to come.

By now even the dumbest member of the group had worked out what had happened in Woodbury and all eyes were on Olivia but not one person spoke. Olivia wanted the ground to open up and swallow her hole. She was used to being centre of attention but not like this.

Rick slowly pulled himself off the floor he placed the back of his hand softly on his nose it didn't feel broken but blood was still trickling slowly from it. Rick looked at Olivia she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You okay Olly?" Rick asked softly.

Olivia slowly nodded. "I just need some air." Olivia walked out of the prison her heart felt like it was breaking, she felt lost and alone.

Merle went to follow Olivia but Daryl blocked him. "What else do you know?"

Merle shoved Daryl to one side. "I'll tell you what I know our sister is goin' through hell. I can't change the past but I can do somethin' about the future." Merle looked around at the sea of shocked faces. "Now if any of you got anythin' to say you say it now." The room stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Merle left the cell block.

Merle found Olivia sitting on the grass cross legged he sat next to her and looked at her. Merle could see Olivia had been crying her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"I'd usually tell ya Dixon's don't cry but I'm gonna let you off today." Merle gave Olivia a small half smile.

"Daryl hates me." Olivia was fully aware she sounded like a five year old child but she didn't care.

Merle scowled. "Hush up now girl Daryl's mad at himself. Now you need to pull yourself up 'cause you're havin' a baby and you need to look after yourself better."

Olivia jumped slightly as Daryl sat next to her; she hadn't even heard Daryl approaching. Olivia sat silently sandwiched between her brothers.

Daryl placed his arm around Olivia and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm sorry baby girl. It was just a shock." Daryl glared at Merle letting his brother know he was still angry at him. "We'll get through this together but you gotta start takin' care of yourself."

Olivia gave a small laugh. "So I've been told."

The three Dixons sat in the middle of the field watching the sun slowly set. Merle started to think about the Governor and what he would do if he discovered Olivia was carrying his child. It made Merle's blood run cold he took Olivia's hand and gave it a firm squeeze letting his sister know she wasn't alone in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to FanFicGirl10, 6747, Emberka-2012, vinny-nicole, Brazen Hussy and the guest who reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

A green Hyundai sped down the empty road heading back towards the prison. Daryl, Merle and Glenn had spent the morning looking for supplies for the group. It had been a fairly successful and easy run for the three men. There had been very little walkers around and a vast amount of baby supplies had been found. Glenn couldn't help but think that the Dixon men had brought most of them back for Olivia rather than Judith.

A few weeks had passed since Olivia dropped the pregnancy bombshell on the group. Daryl found himself slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be an uncle but he still hadn't been able to completely forgive Merle or Carol for hiding the truth of Olivia's ordeal from him.

Merle had gone into protective mode over his sister. Wherever Olivia went Merle was close behind, if Merle didn't like the way someone was acting towards her Merle would let them know in a large aggressive display of threatening shouting. Daryl knew this side of Merle well. When Daryl was younger Merle had stopped him playing with the other children in the neighbourhood, not out of spite or the need to control his younger brother, Merle was just trying to protect Daryl. The other children had things the Dixon boys didn't such as bikes, toys and a stable upbringing Merle knew how nasty children could be and he didn't want Daryl picked on and rejected by his peers. Olivia however was not willing to follow Merle's strict rules like Daryl, more often than not Daryl would hear Olivia yelling at Merle for being overprotective.

The car rolled up to the gates and Daryl gave a honk of the horn. Axel pulled open the gates letting Daryl drive into the prison yard. The car came to a smooth stop and the trio exited the vehicle.

"Did you get much?" Axel asked as he jogged towards the men.

Merle popped open the trunk and started unpacking the supplies. "A fair bit, not much in the way of medical supplies though." Merle handed a bag to Axel.

Daryl didn't bother to help with the unpacking he walked into the prison and made his way to the cell block.

Olivia sat at the table feeding Judith, the rest of the group bustled around the room. Daryl placed a container full of tablets in front of Olivia.

Olivia looked up at Daryl in confusion. "What are they for?"

Daryl gently took Judith off Olivia. "For you." Daryl replied. "It's Folic Acid; Hershel said you'll be needin' it."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." Merle, Glenn and Axel entered the room carry overflowing bags.

Rick took a bag off Glenn. "Good haul today."

Glenn nodded. "Yeah we even managed to get some toys and games; you know too lighten this place up a little." Rick patted Glenn on the back. Glenn was a good man all he wanted was to keep his family safe and happy.

Beth and Sasha had now started rifling through the bags. Sasha picked up an old calendar. "What's this for?" The year old calendar was out of date and useless she highly doubted that anyone in the group even knew what month they were in.

Merle looked over at Sasha. "Thought we could use it to count the months of Olly pregnancy that way we can keep track."

Beth snatched the calendar out of Sasha's hand. "Hey let's do a baby pool."

Rick laughed. "Sounds interesting."

Daryl squinted at Beth. "What the hells one of them?"

Beth couldn't believe Daryl had never heard of a baby pool before. "We all place a bet on the sex, date of birth and name of Olly's baby. The closet one wins whatever each group member has bet."

"Do I get to bet?" Olivia asked hopefully.

Tyreese laughed. "Hell no, you're the one naming the baby so that's cheating."

Olivia crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't know what I'm calling it."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Please you women always have baby names planned I remember when Donna was pregnant..." Allen trailed off sadly as he thought about his lost family.

Olivia hugged the grieving man. "I like the name Donna." She said softly.

Daryl placed Judith back in her crib. "Okay let's all find somethin' to gamble with." Daryl found the new game exciting and deep down he was hoping Olivia would pick his name for her child.

* * *

It didn't take long before the whole group were gathered around the table. Hershel was in charge of the calendar he had a pen ready to take people's wagers. Daryl and Merle had both decided that it must be nearing the end of August. The hunters had come to this decision from the way the weather had been and by the types of animals and plants they'd seen in the woods on their hunting trips.

"Okay." Hershel flipped the calendar. "So we can say nine months would put us in late April early May."

One by one the group gave their guesses for the baby's sex and name along with a date. Rick had said a girl because he didn't want a small boy running around after Judith, he had suggested the name April. Maggie had said a boy and chosen April the first she had said that it seemed like a Dixon boy wouldn't want to wait too long before thundering into the world, she had chosen the name Caleb.

Olivia looked at Daryl and Merle she couldn't wait to hear her brother's ideas. Daryl went first. "I'm gonna say girl." Daryl smiled he liked the idea of having another little girl in his life. "The last day of April and she's gonna be called Eve."

Olivia smiled and rubbed her stomach Eve was a sweet name her little Eve. Merle gave a large snort. "Please a girl. It's gonna be a boy like us brother and he's gonna be late just like your lazy ass was." Merle remembered how big their mom got carrying Daryl; his baby brother had been three week over due before his old man got him moving by beating their mother. "David is a good solid name it goes well with Dixon as well." Merle nodded.

Olivia gave a small wince the surname was something that she hadn't brought up yet. "Merle you do know I'm not a Dixon don't you?"

Merle scowled. "What you on about? Course you are you're my sister ain't ya."

Olivia sighed. "Yes but I was raised as a Summers and I wanted the baby to have my last name."

Merle looked shocked. "What? No it's gonna be a Dixon. Tell her Daryl."

Daryl could see Olivia's point in the argument. The Summers had raised Olivia and raised her better than her biological father would have. It was like a mark of respect to Olivia's family. Daryl shrugged. "Still shares blood, it's still our kin."

Merle gave a snort of annoyance he was frustrated Daryl wouldn't back him up. "Bloods thicker than water." Merle spat.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So is yogurt but I'm not goin' to name the kid Strawberry and side with a bowl of Greek yogurt over you am I."

Merle crossed his arms. "You're a Dixon the kids a Dixon and that's all there is."

Rick tried to calm the fighting siblings. "Is a last name really important yet, we're all family."

Merle looked at Rick. "So what's your baby girl's last name?"

"Grimes." Rick replied. "But that's different."

Tyreese waded in to the argument. "We should all calm down." Everyone looked at the muscular man. "You never know what's going to happen and if any man is lucky enough to get together with Olivia the baby may end up with her partner's last name."

Merle squinted his eyes at Tyreese he was about to start yelling again when Daryl gave him a nudge. "All the stress ain't good for Olly or the baby just leave it for now."

Merle gave a grunt and stormed out of the prison.

Glenn looked around at the group the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. "I sort of like the name Strawberry." Glenn joked. Maggie couldn't help but laugh and the infectious laugher took hold of everyone in the room.

* * *

Merle had decided to calm his temper by doing odd jobs around the prison. He was now fixing any holes or weak spots in the prisons fencing.

"Need a hand?" Merle craned his head to see Allen standing behind him. Merle just shrugged. "If it helps I agree with you." Allen said as he held the chicken wire in place for Merle.

Merle used a pair of pliers to securely attach the chicken wire over a small hole in the fence. "Yeah, well thanks at least someone is."

Allen nodded. "And the only reason Tyreese stuck his big nose in was to make himself look good to your sister."

Merle stopped working and looked at Allen. "Yeah?" He said questioningly.

Allen made eye contact with Merle. "Yeah, he likes her I mean he stopped looking for my family to stay here with her."

Merle went back to working on the fence. "Hope you're not blamin' my baby sister for the death of your family."

"Oh god no!" Allen eyes grew wide. "It's pretty obvious that it's all one-sided. Olivia's a good kid but I do blame Tyreese." Allen looked back to Merle. "Would you choose some girl over your group, your family?"

Merle shook his head. "Kin is kin." The hole was fixed and Merle stood back to admire his work.

Allen sighed. "Right, I like Olivia Merle she's a kind girl but I really think you need to watch Tyreese. He flirts with all the women here."

"What you sayin?" Merle asked whilst packing away his tools.

"Watch him with Olivia because when something or someone better comes along he'll leave her and her baby for dead."

Merle picked up his tool bag. "He'd have to get through me and Daryl first."

Allen shook his head. "He already seems pretty tight with your brother and Rick. Just watch your back I don't want you to lose your family like I did because of him." With that Allen started to walk back towards the prison leaving Merle on his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, piratejessieswaby, Brazen Hussy, Emberka-2012 and FanFicGirl10. Also a special thanks to DeviantDames with out your idea and character I'd never be writing this story and it's been keeping me sane whilst I've been sick, so thank you.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Over the next few weeks things started to change in the prison, not major things but small things. Daryl and Merle had both moved into cells on either side of Olivia giving the poor girl no form of escape from her overbearing brothers. Axel and Merle had managed to finally fix the generator and the backup generator and the group had cleared the last of the walkers out of another cell block making more room for them all.

Rick sat down at the table and smiled happily. "If we keep going like this we'll have the whole prison cleared before winter sets in."

Allen nodded. "Except for that block with the wall down but..."

Merle looked at Allen hopefully he wanted all the walkers gone by the time the baby came. "But what?"

Allen bit his lip. "We can't fix the wall but we could try and fix the fence on the outside that would stop the biters getting in and then we'd just have to take care of the ones inside."

Rick gave a small chuckle. "That simple hey."

Allen looked slightly worried. "Well no because from what Merle was saying there's a fair few geeks in there."

Merle nodded. "Yeah but nothin we can't handle." Merle stood up. "I'll get Daryl."

Merle walked passed Olivia's cell and heard laughter he poked his head inside the cell. Olivia sat on her cot Axel sat opposite her in an old armchair that Daryl and Merle had scavenged from an old house.

"What the hell is goin on here?" Merle looked at Axel like he was about to hit the man. "You flirtin with my sister?"

Axel looked too scared to speak. Olivia frowned. "No he's not, Axel was just tellin me about his daughter."

Axel gave a sad nod. "She was a good girl would have been not much younger than Miss Olivia here." Axel smiled softly at Olivia's stomach. "She came to see me before the outbreak told me she was havin a baby and her and her husband were moving to Alaska cause jobs were easier to get."

Merle looked at the sad man he had no idea what to say or do but Olivia did. She leant forward and softly took Axel's hand. "Well baby yogurt could use a granddaddy."

"Baby yogurt?" Merle questioned.

Olivia looked up at Merle. "Yeah Glenn named it, y'know cause blood and yogurt are thicker than water."

Merle rolled his eyes. "I'm lookin for Daryl you seen him?"

"Yeah him and Tyreese are on watch duty." Olivia stood up. "I'll go get him I need some fresh air." Olivia gave Merle a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Merle rubbed Olivia's back. "You're such a girl with all this huggin' and kissin' crap all the time." Merle said playfully.

Olivia placed her hands on her breasts and looked down. "Shit that would explain what these are doing here." Olivia laughed.

Merle gave a booming laugh. "Just go girl." Olivia made it to the cell door only to be stopped by a whistle from Merle, she turned. "It's gettin colder." Merle threw the poncho at Olivia.

Olivia pulled the poncho on and left the prison. Fall had set in now the weather was becoming mild and the trees were completely bare. Olivia ran her hand over her stomach she was only two months pregnant Hershel had said she wouldn't start showing until three months but the baby was making her so sick she knew it was there.

Glenn walked over to Olivia with a spade in one hand he used the other hand to rub Olivia's stomach. "How's yogurt today?" Glenn smiled at Olivia. "You have a glow about you."

Olivia placed her hands on her back. "Oh that's not a pregnant glow it's from throwing up all mornin'."

Glenn laughed. "It's got to be a boy then if it's causing you all these problems."

Olivia rubbed her back. "Speakin' of problems is Daryl still on watch?" Glenn nodded. "Merle wants him and I can't keep Merle waitin'." Olivia walked towards the guard tower.

"What ya doin' girl?" Daryl shouted down. Olivia didn't answer she just opened the watchtower door and started to climb the steps. "Hey girl I'm talkin to you."

Olivia entered the room Tyreese stood next to Daryl. "I know but my name isn't girl is it boy."

Daryl walked towards Olivia and placed his hand on her stomach. "You makin your momma grouchy little one." Daryl chuckled.

Olivia couldn't help but smile she placed her hand on top of Daryl's. "It's not baby makin momma grouchy it's her brother's." Daryl chuckled. "Merle wants you."

Daryl took his hands off Olivia's stomach and picked up his crossbow. "Do ya know what for?"

Olivia placed her hands on her hips. "Do I look like your damn receptionist?"

Daryl ignored his sister's mood swing and left the watchtower. Daryl noticed how good the prison was looking. Hershel had managed to get the fields ready for crops with Beth and Oscar's help and Glenn and Maggie had managed to divert a small stream so it led into the prison. The group still made sure to boil the water before use they knew you could never be to careful. Daryl smiled by next harvest they would be self sufficient.

Daryl entered the prison. "Merle." he called out. "Merle where you at?"

Merle walked into the cell block with Axel and Allen. "Stop your hollerin baby brother you're gonna wake the dead."

Daryl smirked. "Bit late for that. So what's wrong?"

"We're gonna fix the fence around the damaged cell block to stop the walkers gettin in." Merle looked around. "Where's Olly?"

Daryl looked behind him and shrugged. "Outside and i'd leave her there if I was you, she's gone completely crazy."

Allen gave a soft chuckle. "Welcome to pregnancy boys. When Donna was pregnant she would yell at me for the tiniest things and don't get me started on cravings, I once went looking for onion rings at half two in the morning."

"Well I ain't puttin up with that." Merle replied firmly, he'd do anything for his sister but he wasn't about to become her bitch.

Allen gave a small snort. "Come back and tell me that when you and Daryl are looking for the last remaining box of sour patch kids...another thing Donna craved."

Merle gave a light laugh. "We'll see, now let's get this fence fixed."

* * *

The four men made their way down the corridor; Merle took the front of the group whilst Daryl took the rear. Axel carried the tool box with him he kept a wrench gripped tightly in his other hand just in case they ran into trouble and Allen carried an axe.

A walker stumbled around a corner Merle rammed his knife quickly through its brain and kicked it corpse to the floor.

The men walked through the missing cell block door and stood on the landing over looking the damaged cell block. Several walkers stumbled around below them.

Daryl aimed his crossbow and shot a walker straight through the eye. "I'll thin the heard." Daryl said reloading his crossbow.

Axel gripped his wrench tighter. "How many do you think are out there?" He asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Merle grinned as he ran down the steps and into the cell block. Daryl took down any walkers that got to close to his brother.

Merle sprinted through the giant hole in that wall. "Shit." He muttered as he surveyed the damage.

Rubble lay scattered on overgrown grass it looked like a bomb site. Merle climbed over the debris, dead bodies lay on the floor most of them were badly burnt and mangled Merle gave each one a firm kick just to make sure they were dead. One of the half charred bodies sprang to life and started clawing at Merle.

"Sick fuck." Merle muttered. He knelt down and got as close as he could to the burnt mess looking at its blistered face and its claw like hands. Merle then rammed his knife through the walker's milky white eye.

Merle stood up and looked at the chain link fence it seemed in good condition apart from one segment of the fence had been torn open and now there was a large hole.

Merle heard the others climbing around in the rubble. "We can fix that." Allen said happily.

Daryl raised his crossbow and killed a walker that approached the fence. "Yeah we just got keep an eye out for these bastards."

Merle ran his knife against the fence bringing a walker snapping towards him as the foul creature pushed its face up against the fence Merle drove his blade through its eye socket and into the brain. "That's why we're here brother."

Allen placed on some thick gloves and pulled the mesh wire together. "Axel grab the wire from the tool box we can try tying it."

Axel pulled out a long roll of gardening wire and started to thread it through the fence. "You think it'll hold."

"Should do." Allen replied. "But we should keep an eye on it."

Daryl stabbed another walker through the fence with his knife a satisfied glow filled him, by the time Olivia had the baby the prison would be a perfect safe haven for them.

* * *

Olivia rocked Judith in her arms and hummed softly to the baby. "Hey Judy what ya fussin about?" Olivia placed her face close to the baby. "You want to be noticed huh?"

Rick walked in and smiled. "You're a natural." He walked over to Olivia and looked down at the bundle in her arms. "She seems to like all the Dixon's"

Olivia chuckled. "Must be our charm." Olivia looked at Rick. "Hey if I have a boy you never know it could be your son in law one day."

Rick gently took Judith from Olivia's arms. "Don't even joke my girls not dating anyone ever."

Olivia laughed. "Poor Judy I think you're gonna be givin your daddy a heart attack when you get older."

Merle's deep husky laughter could be heard entering the cell block. "Hey Olly you wanna hear somethin'."

Daryl hit Merle in the arm. "Don't be cruel." Daryl smirked a little as he looked at Olivia

Olivia gave her brothers a Dixon squint. "What? You better tell me."

Merle smirked. "Well Allen was sayin how when ya give birth you could shit yourself." Merle broke down in a fit of laughter Daryl smiled slyly at the floor.

Olivia eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "You're lyin." Olivia looked at Rick who refused to meet her eye. "No dear god that's gross. So not only am I gonna have to squeeze somethin the size of a watermelon out of me but I may or may not drop a load." Merle grabbed his ribs as he laughed harder. "You're lyin I'm gonna ask Carol." Olivia walked out of the cell block in search of Carol.

Merle wiped his eyes and stood up straight he took a few deep breaths and looked at Rick. "The fence is fixed."

"Thank you." Rick smiled at Merle. The two men were far from friends but they seemed to have an unspoken respect for each other.

* * *

Olivia sat in her cell it was the lonely moments like this that gave her time to think and her thoughts were something she didn't like being alone with at the moment. Her thoughts were her enemies.

Olivia starting thinking about the life inside her and the future, if luck was on her side and both her and her baby survived what would she tell the child about its father. Olivia felt a tear trickle down her cheek she placed her face in her hands and cried.

The small crying sound caught Daryl's attention. Daryl walked into the cell and knelt down in front of Olivia.

"What's wrong Olly?" Daryl asked trying to peer through the gaps in Olivia's fingers. "Is it about what Merle said about you shittin' yourself because Hershel says it's rare."

Olivia cried harder and Daryl pulled her hands from her face. "It's not that." Olivia cried. "It's everythin' it's all too hard." Olivia sniffed. "I'm scared."

Daryl pulled Olivia into a hug and rubbed her back he thought she was handling everything she always seemed so happy. "Hush now." Daryl soothed as he kissed her on the cheek. "You got me and Merle you don't got to be scared of nothin' you hear."

"T-t-thank you." Olivia spluttered.

Daryl released her and stood up. "Now c'mon all this cryin' ain't no good for the baby." Daryl rubbed his calloused thumb over Olivia's soft cheek wiping away a tear. Olivia stood up and hugged Daryl tightly as long as she had her boys she'd be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Lilone1776, 6747, Dino-SOAR, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10 and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

The woods had become silent and cold. Daryl moved ghost like between the trees the cold had even started to affect the redneck he'd had to start wearing his old angel wing jacket again since he'd given Olivia his poncho. A soft whistle caught Daryl's attention his eyes scoured the tree line until he saw Merle waving him forward.

Daryl moved swiftly towards his older bother. "Deer." Merle whispered.

Daryl smiled a large buck stood grazing peacefully; the deer was big enough to keep the group fed for a few days if not more. The prison had plenty of canned foods but Hershel had said that fresh meat was good for Olivia and the baby and if fresh meat is what his sister needed fresh meat is what she'd get. Daryl raised his crossbow and fired an arrow the cracking of the deer's skull rang around the woods.

Daryl walked over to the dead animal and retrieved his arrow. "Hey Merle." Daryl watched his brother tie a long length of rope around the back end of the deer, Merle then wrapped the rope around his good hand and started to hoist the hindquarters off the ground.

"What." Merle nodded at the deer signalling for Daryl to pick up the front end.

Daryl placed his crossbow over his shoulder and lifted the heavy creature. "You ever wonder what Olly would have been like if she stayed with us?" Daryl had often wondered if Olivia would have been the same kind-hearted girl if she'd grown up in the abusive Dixon household.

"No ain't no point can't change it. How about you keep your eyes open for walkers instead of talkin shit." Merle was lying he often thought about what Olivia would have been like growing up and the things he could have taught her. Merle also wondered if she would have changed them, having a girl around may have soften them a bit maybe kept him out of so much trouble.

Merle led the walk back towards the prison his bladed wrist guard ready to take down any walkers that dared attack them. As the prison came into view the boys placed the deer on the floor just outside the woods Daryl whistled loudly to get Tyreese and Carol's attention in the watch tower.

"They're back." Carol called down to Oscar and Glenn.

Daryl and Merle picked up the deer and started running towards the prison. Carol and Tyreese shot any walkers that got to close to the boys. The Dixon boys made it into the yard and dropped the deer on the floor.

Oscar circled the dead animal with an impressed look on his face. "Well would you look at that." He placed his hands on his hips. "That's a lot of meat."

Merle pulled out his knife. "Yeah just gotta skin and gut it." Merle looked at Daryl. "We should dry the pelt out make a rug or somethin for Olly."

Daryl smiled. "We could give it to Carol she could make it into a blanket for the baby."

Merle looked at Glenn. "You ever gut anythin before boy?" Glenn shook his head Merle gave Glenn a small playful smirk. "Well you're gonna learn today." Merle handed Glenn the knife the poor man looked like he was about to pass out.

Tyreese and Carol walked out of the watchtower and laughed at Glenn's pale face Daryl pulled out his knife.

"C'mon Glenn I'll show ya how it's done." Daryl dropped to his knees and made the first cut. Glenn knelt next to Daryl and watched the younger Dixon work.

Tyreese held an empty water bottle in his hand. "I'm gonna get some water." Before anyone could say anything he started to walk towards the prison.

Water wasn't the only thing Tyreese was after, he wanted to see Olivia. Tyreese loved spending time with the baby Dixon she was funny, smart and strong but it was more than that Olivia seemed to have the sweetest nature. Tyreese smiled as he thought about the beautiful woman.

Tyreese walked into the cell block the first person he noticed was Carl, the young boy had an array of guns laid out on the table Carl was checking each gun and cleaning them. Tyreese gave Carl a polite nod and made the short walk to Olivia's cell.

Olivia's cell was covered by a large sheet Daryl and Merle had put it up so their sister could have more privacy. Tyreese gave a light knock on the outside wall.

"Olivia you in?" Tyreese pulled back the sheet, the cell was empty.

It was the first time Tyreese had been in Olivia's cell. As he looked around he noticed how normal the Dixon boys had made it look. A large plush arm chair sat in the corner of the cell, a small wooden night stand had been placed next to Olivia's cot on the nightstand was a candle and a few books. The final touch to the Dixon decorating was a small crib that stood in the middle of the cell.

"You lookin for me." Tyreese turned around coming face to face with Olivia.

Tyreese smiled as he looked down at her tiny baby bump before he knew what he was doing his hand shot out and rested gently on Olivia's stomach.

"Just came to tell you your brother's are home and came to get some water." Tyreese showed Olivia his empty bottle in his other hand. "Where were you?"

Olivia raised her hand to reveal a book. "Axel and I went to the library." Olivia' tucked her hair behind her ear she was becoming aware of how long Tyreese's strong hand had been placed against her stomach. "I'm goin to sit in the cell block and read."

Tyreese removed his hand and placed his hand gently on her shoulder; his hand ran down her soft arm and stopped at her finger tips. Olivia felt like her skin was on fire as he touched her.

"I'll go with you." Tyreese moved towards the cell door. "I need to get back on watch anyway."

They both walked towards the cell block Tyreese looked down at the book on Olivia's hand. "The Tales of BigFoot." Tyreese chuckled.

"Hey he's real I've seen him y'know." Olivia chuckled her laughter caught Carl's attention.

Carl placed the gun he had been cleaning on the table and looked at the couple. "Seen who?"

"Bigfoot." Olivia replied. Tyreese laughed again. "What you brayin at jackass." Olivia said playfully. "You better get your damn water and get back on watch before Merle comes to find ya."

Tyreese smiled and nodded. "See you later and if you find BigFoot lurking around the prison let me know." Tyreese walked out of the cell block to refill his water bottle.

"Do you like him?" Carl questioned.

Olivia was thrown by Carl's no nonsense line of questioning. "Uh, um." Olivia felt herself becoming flustered. "Well, it falls into two categories the first is none of your damn business Carl Grimes and the second is...it's complicated."

Carl frowned from under his hat. "You mean you don't want to talk about it, adults always say its complicated when they don't want to talk about things." Carl watched as Olivia rubbed her small bump with her spare hand. "Sasha says he likes you."

A small chuckle escaped from Olivia's lips. "Yeah well Sasha's a gossip." Having Sasha around was like having a newspaper living in the prison she knew everything about everybody.

Olivia placed her book on the table and sat next to Carl she started to help the boy clean the guns.

Carl looked down at Olivia's small baby bump. "Are you scared?" Carl asked slowly as he squinted up at Olivia.

"About what Bigfoot cause I gotta tell you I was pretty drunk that night and one of the people I was camping with was built like BigFoot and besides he only eats peanut butter." Olivia smiled at Carl.

Carl gave a small laugh. "No I mean...the baby." Carl looked back down at the table.

Olivia stopped working on the gun for a few seconds. "I'd be lying if I said no but I guess I just have to trust the people around me." Olivia answered honestly.

Carl stopped working on his gun and took a deep breath. "I'm worried for you after what happened to my mom..."

"You miss her don't you?" Olivia knew it was a stupid question of course Carl missed his mom. "Maggie said you had to umm..."

"She didn't know she was passed out." Carl answered quickly. "I was doing what I had to."

Olivia placed her hand on Carl's shoulder. "That makes you braver and stronger than any man Carl. You're mom must have been a good woman."

Carl looked up at Olivia his eyes searched hers. Why would someone who'd never met his mom say something like that when most of the group didn't have a kind word for her before she died.

"Why would you say that?" Carl asked.

Olivia gave Carl's hat a small flick. "She raised a son like you so she was a good mother." Carl smiled and nodded.

Olivia placed her hands palm down on the table. "Hey, what are we doin' it's a beautiful day lets take Judy for a walk."

Carl looked at the guns. "But..."

Olivia stole Carl's hat and placed it on her head. "But you're a kid and I'm knocked up so I really don't think anyone can expect too much from us." Olivia stood up and ruffled Carl's hair. "I'll go get my poncho and Judy you put the guns away."

"Sure thing."Carl smiled he watched Olivia walk away still wearing his dads old hat.

* * *

Olivia and Carl walked around the prison yard apart from a slight chill in the air it was a beautiful day. Carl pushed Judith in a stroller that Glenn had brought back a few weeks ago the small girl babbled happily to herself.

Olivia had packed a small picnic for them she felt Carl needed some time to himself. Ever since she had joined the group Carl had seemed cold and lonely which was understandable after everything he'd been through.

Olivia stopped on a patch of grass a few feet away from the fence. It was a quiet place that Olivia would visit if she needed time to herself. From the serene spot the prison was still visible but far enough away for peace and quiet.

"Here is good." Olivia sighed as she gently lowered herself to the ground.

Carl sat opposite Olivia he left Judith in her stroller the small girl was looking out into the woods.

"Is this where you go sometimes?" Carl asked squinting at Olivia it was only then he noticed she still had his hat.

Olivia played with a blade of grass between her finger tips. "Yeah it's nice when you need to think." Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Sometimes I get sad y'know."

Carl shuffled his body moving next to Olivia. "Sometimes I get sad." Carl said softly.

Olivia placed her arm around Carl and pulled him into a warm hug. "Well you can share my place." They sat silently for a few minutes. "Hey Carl." A smile started to spread across her face.

"What?" Carl looked up at Olivia.

"Grimes rhymes with crimes and your dad used to be a cop." Olivia started to laugh. Carl hadn't found the joke that funny but Olivia's laughter seemed to be contagious, Carl started to laugh.

Judith was still staring out into the woods the little girl had her eyes firmly glued to a shadowy figure hiding in the woods watching Olivia and Carl share their happy moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747, Brazen Hussy, Emberka-2012, FanFicGirl10, Dino-SOAR, LeanneDaseyLover and Lilone1776.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

The group's Hyundai pulled into a small deserted town Daryl and Merle exited the vehicle followed by Tyreese and Allen.

Tyreese held his hammer tightly in his hand. "So why does it take four of us to go on the supply run?" Tyreese looked over at Merle.

Merle glared at man. "It don't I just don't want your sorry ass sniffin' round my baby sister."

Allen smirked. "At least the man's honest about it Ty." Allen looked around. "You have to admit running around after a pregnant chick is low even for you, the kid isn't even yours."

Tyreese felt his temper start to rise. "There isn't anything going on with me and Olly..."

"Olivia!" Merle rudely interrupted Tyreese. Olly was his and Daryl's term of endearment for their sister. "Her name is Olivia."

Tyreese sighed he was all too aware of Merle's dislike for him. "There's nothing going on with me and Olivia we're friends."

Daryl felt sorry for Tyreese Merle was always giving the man a hard time. Daryl liked the fact that there was someone else watching Olivia's back. "C'mon we ain't got all day." Daryl barked.

Merle looked down the deserted street. "Everyone work fast you see any danger you call out."

The men separated each of them looking for different things. Daryl had been placed head of clothes hunting, something that he had fought tooth and nail against but Olly was starting to get bigger now and her old clothes just weren't fitting anymore. Daryl had even argued that Maggie should go but the farmers daughter had caught flu and wasn't well enough to go so the job fell to the middle Dixon. Olivia hadn't liked the idea of Daryl gathering a new wardrobe for her either._ "Make sure it's stylish and cute." _Olly had told him_. "I want to be a yummy mummy."_ The comment had made the whole cell block erupt in laugher.

_"Fuckin stylish and cute."_ Daryl thought to himself_. "It's the end of the damn world it don't matter what she wears."_

Daryl moved into the clothes store it was the same as every shop in the world now. It was cold, dank and blood-stained. Daryl saw a shadow moving down an aisle he moved quickly around the corner a walker stumbled forward groaning. The dead woman had a large chunk missing from her neck making her head dangle at an unnatural angle. Daryl raised his crossbow and took it down quickly.

Daryl looked down at the dead walker on the floor she was probably about the same size as Olly and the outfit seemed nice enough.

Daryl sighed. "What the fuck am I doin?" Daryl muttered. "Fuckin girl is drivin me crazy."

Daryl started to grab handful of clothes and shoved them into his bag. Daryl made it to the children section. He stopped in front of some small onesies and smiled he threw some in choosing the ones he liked the most for Olivia. A small pink onesie caught Daryl's eye it had the words Daddy's Princess scrawled across the front, a knot tightened in Daryl's stomach as he thought about his niece or nephews father. Daryl ripped the clothes off the self and hurled them across the store in a fit of anger.

"You done brother?" Merle's voice boomed around the store.

Daryl pulled the bag on his shoulder and made his way back to the front of the store. Merle stood in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What you grinnin about?" Daryl muttered.

Merle shook his bag it made a clinking sound. "Found some booze."

Tyreese joined the men. "Just Allen now." Tyreese was looking around nervously.

The men waited a few more minutes and Allen appeared holding a large stuffed bear.

"Where the hell did you get that." Merle sounded disappointed that he hadn't found the overly cute toy.

The bear was so big Allen had to use both hands to carry it. "In there." Allen nodded back to the store.

Tyreese frowned at Allen. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into biters." Allen snapped back. "Not that I answer to you." Allen placed the bear in the middle seat of the car.

Daryl huffed. "Who the hell needs a bear that damn big." Daryl gave a small pout he knew Olivia had a soft spot for stuffed animals and all things girly.

Allen chuckled. "Come on we better get back."

* * *

Carl and Olivia stood inside the watch tower with a small plastic bucket by their feet.

"We shouldn't do this." Carl bit his lip nervously.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Look if someone was stupid enough to bring back a bag of water balloons then they can't moan when we use them. Now hand me the funnel."

Carl sighed. Glenn and Maggie had gone on a run earlier in the week and brought back and array of toys. Glenn had decided the prison needed a bit of fun so he found a net of balls, some dolls, a tea set for Judith and some board games.

"But it's a waste of water." Carl argued.

Olivia placed the funnel in the neck of the balloon. "We have a stream Carl and I boiled the water so it's clean." Carl picked up a bottle of water and then hesitated. "C'mon chicken." Olivia gave a little cluck.

Carl frowned. "I'm not a chicken." He started to pour the water into the funnel.

Carl and Olivia filled up all the water balloons and placed them into the plastic bucket.

Olivia rubbed her bump. "Okay now take the bucket outside."

Carl lifted the bucket on the balcony of the watchtower. The couple stood outside with a water balloon in their hands and waited. They didn't have to wait long Glenn and Rick walked passed the tower, Olivia dropped the first balloon it landed straight on top of Glenn's head making him squeal like a woman. Olivia started laughing and Rick looked up at the trouble maker.

"Carl don't you dare." Rick warned his son.

Olivia was like the devil on Carl's shoulder. "Go on do it." She egged the boy on.

Carl gave Rick a mischievous smile and dropped his balloon. It landed by Rick's feet soaking his boots and the ground around him.

Glenn stood shivering. "We...really...need...to...keep...Olivia...busy." He gave another shiver.

Rick wanted to laugh it was nice to see Carl happy for once. Olivia threw another balloon this time soaking Rick.

"Olly don't you think your getting away with this." Rick was trying his best to keep a straight face.

Olivia noticed Rick give a little nod, her ears pricked up as she heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. Olivia picked up a balloon and threw it catching Oscar completely off guard.

Oscar laughed. "That kid of yours is gonna come out with horns and a pitchfork." Oscar held out his arms. "Come here girl."

Olivia threw another water balloon. "Fuck off." She cackled.

Oscar clamped his arms around Olivia's body making her shirt damp. "Ain't so funny now is it?" Oscar let go of Olivia and laughed .Olivia poked her tongue out.

"They're back." Carl called out.

Olivia smiled and slowly made her way down the stairs of the guard tower. Olivia was excited to get new clothes she had started to stretch out her own tops and she had to leave the top button of her pants undone to get them to fit.

The men left the car Allen pulled out the overly large bear. "This is for baby." Allen smiled.

Olivia's eyes grew wide and a large smile spread across her face. "Oh he is beautiful!" Olivia took the bear of Allen and hugged it tightly. "Thank you."

Daryl pulled a bag out of the trunk of the car. "I got ya some clothes."

Glenn stood next to Rick shivering. "Aren't those clothes for all of us?" He asked Daryl.

Daryl squinted at Glenn and Rick. "What the fuck happened to you two?"

Olivia handed the bear to Carl and pulled Daryl's arm. "Come and show me what you brought back." Daryl was dragged away into the prison before Rick of Glenn could explain leaving the rest of the men to bring in the supplies.

* * *

Olivia sat in the cell block rubbing her bump she felt tiny butterflies in her stomach. Hershel had told her it was the baby starting to move Olivia smiled to herself as her little one caused more small butterflies inside her.

Merle came in and walked over to Olivia placing his rough hand over her stomach. "Can't feel it yet." Merle frowned. Olivia yawned. "Tired?" Merle asked rubbing Olivia's stomach Olivia nodded. "C'mon take a nap."

Merle helped Olivia up and walked with her to the cell. "Y'know I can walk myself." Merle's hand rested on her back. Olivia yawned again and rested her head on Merle.

Merle rubbed Olivia's back. "I know but just let Ol' Merle feel useful."

They entered the cell and Olivia sat on the bed, Merle sat on the arm chair next to her.

"So I hear you got that cop and chink today." Merle sat back in the chair with a smug look on his face. "At least one of my kin took revenge for what he did to me."

Olivia shuffled around on the bed trying to get comfortable. "You still singing that same damn tune." Olivia looked over at Merle. "What's done is done." Merle gave Olivia a small frown. "I did it because Carl needs a friend and I need an outlet for my energy."

Merle chuckled. "Don't seem to have much energy left." Merle leant forward and moved a strand of stray hair off Olivia's face.

Olivia closed her eyes, she felt comforted by Merle's protective presence. "Merle." Olivia muttered.

"Yeah." Merle replied softly.

"Stay with me, just till I fall asleep." Olivia asked.

"Sure thing Olly I ain't goin nowhere." Merle watched Olivia drift off to sleep.

Olivia started snoring softly she gave an unladylike grunt making Merle laugh. He stood up and pulled at blanket over his slumbering sister before leaving Merle placed a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

When Olivia woke the cell was dark the only light was the stream of moonlight shining in through the bared window of her cell. Olivia looked over to the chair where Merle had been sat, the large stuffed bear now sat in his place.

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers over the soft velvet fur of the bear. "Well hey there bear you're cuter than Merle."

Olivia noticed a pile of clothes sitting under the bear she was about to look through them when Judith's cries were heard. Olivia made her way into the cell block.

Rick sat at the table rocking Judith in his arms. "Sorry." Rick gave Olivia a small half smile. "Did she wake you?"

Olivia shook her head and took a seat next to Rick. "Nah I was already awake." Olivia smiled down at Judith. "She's big now."

Rick nodded. "I know it seems like times flying by." Judith gave a small huff as she settled back to sleep. "I want to thank you for being there for Carl."

Olivia shrugged. "Hell he's doin me a favour I'm such a child I don't think I ever grew up." Olivia shifted her weight on the hard bench. She watched Rick stare sadly at his daughter it was the same look Carl wore when he thought there wasn't anyone watching. "You two should talk about his mom."

Rick stood up and placed Judith back in her crib. "He never wants to talk I've tried."

"Then just do somethin, make a place in the garden plant a flower or a tree." Rick smiled at Olivia's suggestion. "Carl was sayin you didn't get to say anythin to her."

Rick felt his emotions start to overwhelm him. "She...she was gone by the time." Rick dropped his head.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Rick. "My folks died with me screamin at them but they know I loved them." Olivia would never forgive herself for her last words with her parents but she had to believe they knew how much they meant to her.

Rick raised his head slightly. "How?" His voice croaked.

"Well cause deep down family knows words are words my ma and pa knew I loved them and still do just like Lori knew you did." Olivia hugged Rick. "My grandpa used to say Olly if you can't change it ain't no use dwellin on it."

Rick wrapped his arms around Olivia. "We should get some sleep I've got watch duty tomorrow." Rick let go of Olivia. "Allen put the bear in your cell I hope you don't mind."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "It's a damn cute bear."

Rick chuckled. "The way he's acting it's like you're carrying the answer to the outbreak inside you."

Olivia laughed. "He just misses his wife and kid I expect." Olivia started to walk back to her cell. "Night Rick."

"Night Olly." Rick replied as he went back to his cell.

* * *

Rick and Daryl walked the fence together the sun was high in the sky but it was giving off very little heat.

Daryl watched as another walker stumbled out of the woods it sniffed the air and made its way towards the fence. "Every day more of em gather here."

Rick waited for the walker to reach the fence. The walker pressed its face against the fence its jaw snapped up and down trying to get a taste of the flesh behind the secure fence. Rick pulled out his knife and ran the blade deep into its skull.

"We can't stop that." Rick pulled his knife out of the walker its corpse slid to the floor. "Unless you have an idea."

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Merle says they used to string up walkers in the woods outside Woodbury, it helps hide the towns scent."

Rick didn't like the idea but it seemed logical. "Do you think it's worth a try?" Rick trusted Daryl's judgment the redneck had been by Rick's side through everything and had never once failed him.

Daryl shrugged. "Worth a try, we could use a few of these." Daryl pointed to a few snapping walkers.

Rick nodded in agreement. "We'll start on it first thing tomorrow." Rick killed another walker through the gate. "You know things are finally turning out right." Rick smiled at Daryl. "We're finally safe."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747, Emberka-2012, Pass the Porn Tea, Dino-SOAR, FanFicGirl10, LeanneDaseyLover and Brazen-Hussy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Merle woke in the early hours of the morning to the sound of soft whimpering. As he left his cell he came face to face with Rick, both men stood staring at each other neither of them willing to move.

"What you doin here Grimes?" Merle growled.

Rick stood rooted to the spot. "I heard Olly crying and I thought..."

Merle gave Rick a firm shove to the chest. "That's Olivia to you and you thought you'd what, swoop into her cell and comfort her whilst tryin to get a good grope in."

Rick pushed his body close to Merle's making sure that Merle understood he wasn't intimated him. "Olly is more than fine with me calling her Olly so that's nothing to do with you." Rick's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm just a concerned friend nothing more. Now if you want to start throwing your weight around you know where the door is."

Merle let out an annoyed grunt and pushed passed Rick. Merle pulled back the sheet that covered Olivia's door. "Let's get one thing straight Grimes, Daryl may think your some type of superman but I don't. Olly is my sister you so much as touch her and I'll take great joy in killin you slowly." Merle disappeared into Olivia's cell.

Merle watched Olivia, her body twitched and every so often she's let out a little whimper in her sleep. Merle picked up the bear in the chair and placed it on the floor next to the chair. Merle then sat in the arm chair next to her bed and held Olivia's hand. Olivia tightly gripped Merle's hand and then released it.

Merle rubbed the back of Olivia's hand with his rough thumb, the small scar on Olivia's finger caught his eye. A knot of sickness twisted deep in his gut, Merle had caused many of Daryl's scars but this tiny little scar was different somehow.

The sheet hanging across the cell rustled and Daryl appeared. "Just got off watch thought I'd check on her." Merle just gave Daryl a slow nod.

Daryl pulled the blanket and pillow from the top cot and placed it on the floor next to Merle's chair. Daryl sat silently. Merle released Olivia's hand and sat back in the chair both brothers sat in the cold cell trying to help their sister fight off her invisible demons.

* * *

Beth, Sasha and Olivia were folding laundry in the cellblock it wasn't a job Olivia enjoyed doing, she never used to do her own laundry before the walkers came but times were different now and she had to help anyway she could.

Sasha examined a pair of Daryl's pants before folding them. "He always has a hole in the knees. What's he doing to get holes in his pants knees?"

Beth sighed. "Manly stuff." She smiled blushing slightly.

Sasha placed her hands in her hips. "Girl please Merle is twice the man Daryl is and he keeps his pants in good condition."

Olivia raised her eyebrow giving both girls a judgmental look. "Y'know both of them are old enough to your daddies."

Beth blushed and Sasha smirked. "Hell if my daddy was that hot I'd have a problem."

Olivia pointed at Sasha. "That's gross so let's just change the subject."

Sasha giggled. "Come on now we could trade brother for brother."

Olivia wiggled her finger at Sasha; she didn't want to think of her brothers having sex. "Stop it I'm warning ya." Olivia sounded like a mother scolding her children both Sasha and Beth broke into a fit of giggles.

Sasha stopped laughing a looked up at Olivia her large brown doe eyes full of innocence. "Okay, okay I'm sorry." Olivia picked up a pair of old socks and balled them up. Sasha looked at Olivia from the corner of her eye. "But I will go on record saying I've had my fair share of Dixon brother dreams." Sasha cackled wildly.

Olivia threw the balled up socks at Sasha but the young girl's reflexes were too quick. Sasha ducked and the socks hit Daryl straight in the face. The room fell silent the girls all looked at Daryl the dirty, bloody redneck looked down at the socks lying on the floor.

Daryl stooped down and grabbed the socks. "Guess I betta teach that baby to throw 'cause you throw like a damn girl." Daryl tossed the socks lightly to Olivia.

Olivia flipped Daryl off. "I am a girl dumbass." She looked Daryl up and down she scrunched up her nose. "You stink, where you been?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Hangin' up walkers in the woods to hide our scent."

Olivia felt herself gag. Olivia never had a problem with smells before she had a pretty solid stomach but since becoming pregnant every stench made her nauseous. Olivia grabbed a handful of Daryl's clothes off the table and hurled them at him.

"Go get changed." Olivia clamped her hand firmly over her nose and mouth as she felt her stomach start to turn. "I need some air." Olivia ran from the cell block dodging Merle and Rick as she left.

Olivia made it outside just in time, she vomited on the concrete yard the cold winter breeze cooled her clammy skin.

Merle entered the yard and walked towards Olivia the smell of sweat mix with rotting flesh hit Olivia, she vomited again.

Merle moved to Olivia's side. "Olly you okay?" Merle's concern was met by Olivia vomiting again this time over Merle.

Olivia moved away from Merle trying to escape the vile smell. "Sorry, it's the smell."

Merle moved back slightly giving Olivia space to take in fresh air. "Ain't no problem." Merle gave Olivia one of his little smiles that lit up his eyes. "I've been covered in a lot worse trust me. You okay?"

Olivia wiped her mouth and nodded. "I'm good." Olivia held her stomach. "Please go get cleaned up." Merle just gave Olivia a little nod and disappeared back into the prison.

As Merle went into that prison Axel came out into the yard carrying a bottle of water, he handed it to Olivia. "Here you go darlin' Daryl said you were feelin' a bit green."

Olivia gratefully took the bottle and smiled. "Thank you." She took a mouthful and swilled it around her mouth before swallowing it, trying to take away the taste in her mouth.

Axel folded his arms across his chest. "You fancy a walk before dinner? Get some air in your lungs."

Olivia smiled and nodded. Axel seemed like a nervous, gentle man she couldn't imagine him doing well in prison. The couple started to walk around the yard.

Olivia linked her arm in Axel's. "Axel, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure thing what's on your mind?" Axel felt Olivia's fingers tighten slightly against his arm.

"Well it's somethin I can't talk to Merle or Daryl about." Olivia bit her lip nervously. "If somethin should happen to me when I'm givin birth, y'know like with Carl's mom I need you to..." Olivia couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Axel stopped walking and faced Olivia. "You'll be fine, that ain't gonna happen to you." Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Axel spoke first. "But if it comes to it you can count on me."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Axel. "Thank you." Olivia felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Axel rubbed Olivia's back. "C'mon now let's get you fed." The couple walked slowly back towards the prison.

* * *

Olivia was sleeping soundly when she was pulled from her sleep. At first she thought she was dreaming when she saw a man standing over her with a gun. Olivia was frozen in fear as she looked up at the tall Hispanic man; he was big, too big for Olivia to tackle in her present state. He wore a baseball cap that was turned back to front and despite the fact he held her at gunpoint his eyes held a kind warmth to them.

"Get up." The man whispered firmly pointing the gun at Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath; she slowly pulled herself to her feet. The man waved his gun towards the cell door Olivia pulled back the sheet covering the door and stepped out into the cell block.

The man led her into the main part of the cell block the whole group had been forced to their knees and armed men circled them like vultures.

Merle turned his head in Olivia's direction. "Martinez I swear you hurt her and I'll..."

"Nobody is going to hurt her." Olivia froze as the voice that haunted her dreams sounded out from the shadows.

The Governor stepped forward he had an eye patch over his eye from Merle's attack. Olivia panicked she stumbled backwards Martinez steadied her.

"No, no, no." Olivia tried to move away from the Governor as he walked towards her. She closed her eyes and opened them again hoping that this was just another dream.

The Governor's eye lingered on Olivia's stomach; he stretched his arm out and placed his hand on Olivia's bump, a soft smile spread across his face. Olivia flinched as he touched her, she felt sick.

"So it's true." The Governor whispered softly. "You're carrying my child." The Governor smiled. He felt like he was being given a second chance at being a father he looked up at Olivia, the mother of his unborn child and knew he had to have her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Lilone1776, FanFicGirl10, Dino-SOAR, 6747, LeanneDaseyLover, DeviantDames, Emberka-2012 and Brazen Hussy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

Olivia had been forced to stand next to the kneeling group. The Governor slowly paced up and down the line of captives enjoying the power he held over them.

Rick stared coldly at the Governor. "How did you find us?"

The Governor stopped walking; he bent down close to Rick's face. "I have an inside man." The Governor smirked and stood up straight. "This has been planed for months now I was just biding my time, waiting for the right moment." The Governor walked over to Allen and stood in front of him. "Come and take your place with us now, you've earned it."

Allen stood up and a guard handed him a gun. Tyreese watched his friend stand next to the Governor a sense of loss filled him, it felt like he'd lost a brother.

"Allen why?" Tyreese asked his large brown eyes were filled with sorrow.

Allen pointed the gun viciously at Tyreese. "You left us. Donna got bit because you abandoned us."

Tyreese shook his head. "We got separated, we..."

"Don't give me your bullshit!" Allen yelled. "Ben and I stumbled on Woodbury, the Governor saved us. I owe him our lives."

Tyreese tilted his head to the side. "How did you find us?"

Allen still had his gun pointed at Tyreese. "Ben saw you out with the group and followed you back to the prison. Then he told the Governor." Allen chuckled. "We came up with a plan to get me inside here. I was supposed to earn your trust and let the Governor in to kill you all but then..."

"Olivia." Tyreese whispered. "You told him about Olivia, after you knew what he did."

Allen gave a bark like laugh. "Your little princess is a liar, I've heard the truth. Olivia killed our men and then to get herself out of trouble she seduced the Governor."

Daryl felt a rush of anger take over his body. "Fuckin liar." Daryl jumped forward. The butt of a gun smashed into his face sending him flying back to the floor.

"Daryl!" Olivia rushed forward to help Daryl. A guard pushed Olivia back sending her flying to the floor. Olivia cried out in pain as she held her stomach. Tyreese saw his chance he lunged at the Governor.

Two gunshots rang through the prison. The first shot came from the Governor. He had shot the guard who pushed Olivia right through the head. The dead guard landed with a heavy thud by Olivia's side.

The second shot came from Allen, he had shot Tyreese dead. Sasha's desperate screams and cries flooded the cell block as she saw her brothers crumpled body on the ground.

The Governor looked around at his men. "I told you all, no one harms Olivia." Sasha's cries were joined by Judith's; the noise had woken the small girl. "Shut them both up." The Governor snapped.

"Don't touch my daughter." Rick screamed.

Olivia was still on the floor, she was trying to process what had just happened. A scruffy looking man moved towards Judith. Olivia looked at the dead body beside her; she pulled the gun from the dead guards hand and pointed it at the Governor. "Anybody moves and I'll shot him." Olivia tried to steady her shaking hand.

Everyone stopped. All attention was on the Governor and Olivia.

The Governor placed his gun back in its holster and held up his hands. "You can shoot me but then my men will open fire and kill every member of your group apart from you."

Judith had now pulled herself up in her crib. Her large blue eyes looked straight at Olivia. "You're gonna kill them anyway." Olivia knew she was in a hopeless situation; her only choice was to try and bluff her way out. Olivia placed the gun against her own head.

"Olly no!" Merle tried to scramble to his feet, two of the Governor's men held him in place.

For the first time the Governor looked worried. "Come on now don't be foolish"

Olivia saw fear in the Governor's eye. "You think I wouldn't do it for my family. If you kill them I'll pull this trigger, I swear I will."

The Governor didn't know if Olivia was bluffing and frankly he didn't want to find out. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement." He kept his tone as calm as he could.

"Let them go and I'll willingly leave with you, hell I'll even stay with you till I die." Olivia was ready to give up her freedom for the sake of the group.

The Governor dropped his head slightly. "I can't agree to that. I'm not a stupid man your brothers will stop at nothing to get you back." He gave a small sigh. "After all I've done for you and this is how you treat me."

Olivia looked at the Governor with an equal measure of hate and disgust. "You've done nothin for me."

The Governor seemed infuriated by Olivia's response. "I've been making sure you're safe. I gave Allen strict instructions to protect you. Who do you think came up with the idea of fixing the fence? It was me; I've been coming to this prison every night that Allen has been on watch." Olivia felt sick this man had been stalking her. "When Allen went looking for supplies I'd met him and give him things for you. I hear you liked the bear."

Olivia gritted her teeth and pushed the gun close to her head. "The more you talk the more I wanna shoot myself."

Martinez walked over to the Governor. "Gov, can I have a word?"

The men stepped away from the group. Martinez placed his gun over his shoulder. "We could keep them locked in the prison." The Governor raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, this place is going to have crops to harvest. We could feed Woodbury on fresh food and we can use this lot to harvest it."

The Governor nodded. "We do have enough men to guard the prison but it's an awful lot of trouble."

Martinez used his free hand to adjust his baseball cap. "But think about it, Olivia will do what you want to keep her brothers safe and the boys will do the same. Merle was a lot of things but he was one of the hardest workers you ever had."

The Governor gave a sigh, he knew he had very little options if wanted his child. "Then we'll do it."

The Governor moved back towards the group. He made his way to Olivia who was still sitting on the cold floor with the gun firmly in her hand.

"I'll run the prison, keep your group safe." The Governor held his hand out to Olivia. "If you leave with me."

Olivia frowned. "How do I know you won't just kill them when I leave?" Olivia looked across at the group. "I want to see a member of the group once a week."

The Governor took a deep breath his patients were wearing thin. "Okay." The Governor spoke through gritted teeth. "But if you try to leave me, or harm yourself and I'll kill every last member of this group." Olivia looked over at Rick who just gave her a small nod. Olivia took the Governor's hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Also if I should die at any point my men will burn this prison to the ground, with your group in it."

Olivia looked over at her brothers, Daryl refused to look up at Olivia and Merle just stared at her sadly.

"You don't have to do this Olly." Merle said softly.

Olivia went to walk over to Merle; the Governor grabbed her tiny wrist stopping her. "No." The Governor snapped. "We're leaving. I need to make sure my baby is healthy." Olivia wanted to cry, she wanted her brothers. "Burn the dead bodies." The Governor motioned to Tyreese and the dead guard.

Sasha let out another haunting wail, Carol pulled the young girl into a tight hug but the crying continued. The Governor dragged Olivia from the prison and into the darkness of the night. Olivia found herself bundled into the backseat of a car.

"Take us home." The Governor ordered. He looked down at Olivia's bump, he placed his hand on it and Olivia swiftly removed it. The Governor let out a sigh. "You'll learn to love me." He said bluntly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, piratejessieswaby, Dino-SOAR, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, DeviantDames, Emberka-2012, LeanneDaseyLover and Sympathy for the Lost Love. You are all fantastic, thank you all.**

**Sorry this chapter is so long.**

* * *

**Chapter 18. **

The Governor had left Martinez and a few of his men to deal with the prison group. Everyone had been led at gunpoint back to cells and the cell doors were securely locked, escape seemed impossible. Merle rested his arms on the cell door. The sound of Sasha's heart-breaking sobs could be heard.

"Hey Martinez, you proud of yourself?" Merle bellowed. There was no reply. "What's that, can't face me you son of a bitch."

Martinez appeared in front of Merle's cell. "Look Merle if I wouldn't have stepped in then the situation would be a whole lot worse." Martinez looked around making sure the other guards were busy. "It's not the most ideal situation but it's going to have to do."

Daryl joined Merle at the cell door. "And you believe the shit this mans spreadin', you think my sisters some kinda slut?" Daryl banged an open palm against the bars of the door.

Martinez tilted his head and looked at Daryl. "It doesn't matter what I believe, but I can tell you the whole of Woodbury believes him. He's told a pretty convincing story about Olivia seducing him and attacking him and Merle helping her escape."

Daryl gripped the bars so tightly his fingers started to turn white. "So why take her back to Woodbury."

Martinez shrugged. "He's going to look like a saint, taking in the woman who attacked him and forgiving her for the sake of his child." Martinez sighed. "Look I know this is going to bite me in the ass at some point, but do you want me to give Olivia anything?"

Merle stood back from the door and looked Martinez up and down. Martinez had been one of Merle's friends in Woodbury, Merle always thought he could trust him but now he wasn't so sure.

"Poncho." Merle said looking at his brother. Daryl nodded. "Brownie there's a poncho in Olly's cell, she'll be wantin it." Martinez nodded and went to leave. "Hey." Merle called making the man turn his head back in Merle's direction. "You better look after Olly."

Martinez just gave another nod and walked into Olivia's cell. Martinez looked around the cell; he was surprised by how much effort had gone into the small room. It didn't take long for him to locate the ratty looking poncho. He held it up and examined the garment; it was as dirty as sin and smelt as bad as a biter.

"This is what she needs?" Martinez muttered to himself. "Looks like trash to me." Martinez gave a small shrug and folded the poncho in half and placed it into his rucksack.

Martinez walked back into the cellblock where the Governor's men were waiting for their orders.

"Okay the Governor left strict orders. We keep the group in their cells, he'll send a few men over tomorrow and we'll sort through supplies." Martinez took his baseball cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Crowley, Allen, keep guard at the main gates. Tim, Gargulio you'll stay in here with me." Martinez pointed towards the Dixon's cell. "Nobody deals with the Dixon boys except me."

* * *

It was still dark when the Jeep entered Woodbury. Olivia was swiftly ushered out of the vehicle and into a house.

The inside of the house was silent apart from the low buzz and flickering of the wall lights, Olivia stared at the lights in amazement.

"One of the things Woodbury offers, lighting." The Governor placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder making her lurch forward away from his touch. "The other is hot water."

A dark woman wearing a pair of scrubs appeared from a room. "Governor, we're ready now." The woman looked disgusted at Olivia as she disappeared back into the room.

"Follow doctor Stevens." The Governor instructed.

Olivia walked slowly forward; she was so tired she wanted to sleep. She walk into a small room and was instantly greeted by a sterile smell, the room was clean and neat. A bed sat in the middle of a room, doctor Stevens sat next to a machine.

"Lie on the bed and roll your top up." Doctor Stevens instructed curtly. Olivia blinked she must have looked as confused as she felt because doctor Stevens rolled her eyes. "Bed, top up." She instructed again.

The Governor stood behind Olivia. "It's only an ultrasound, nothing to worry about." Olivia slowly sat on the bed; she laid back and rolled up her top. "I had my men scavenge this from a local hospital, amongst other things we'll need for the birth." The Governor said proudly.

Doctor Stevens sat on a stool next to Olivia and started the ultrasound. A strong heartbeat sounded out. Olivia felt like crying as she saw her baby on the tiny screen in front of her.

"Is it okay?" The Governor asked. Olivia looked up at the man he had tears in his eyes and the proudest look on his face. The man looked human, not at all like the monster that appeared in her nightmares. Olivia knew that all humans had weakness and could be hurt. In that instant any fear Olivia had disappeared, she no longer feared the Governor just despised him with a burning passion.

Doctor Stevens nodded. "Very healthy, a good size too. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled widely she felt excitement bubble through her body.

"I wasn't asking you." The doctor snapped. "You're lucky the Governor brought you back." Olivia sunk back into the bed.

"Now, now doc Olivia is sorry for all the trouble she has caused. Please tell me the sex of my baby." The Governor smiled.

"It's a girl." Doctor replied.

The Governor puffed his chest out proudly, a girl, his girl. "Well thank you doctor, can you go and get someone to escort Olivia to bed." The doctor nodded and left the room.

Olivia pulled her top down and sat up on the bed. "What's your name?" She asked not making eye contact with the Governor.

"They call me the Governor." He went to help Olivia off the bed, she slapped his hands away.

"Well that's great but I ain't callin' you that, so either give me a name or I'll make up one." Olivia stood up. "I quite like Crazy Fuckin Rapist, how does that sit with you?" The Governor clenched his jaw and sneered at Olivia. "Too long, just prick then?"

"Philip." The Governor looked at the floor. "My name is Philip."

A tall young man with dark shaggy hair entered the room. "Gov, you needed me?"

The Governor waved the boy in. "Ben, this is Olivia. Will you show her to her room please?"

Ben looked at Olivia as if she was dog shit. "This way." Ben walked out of the room swiftly. He didn't seem to care if Olivia was able to keep up with him.

Olivia followed Ben down a deserted hallway. Olivia didn't bother speaking, she couldn't be bothered with idle chit chat and she didn't think it would help the situation. The Governor seemed to have the whole town in the palm of his hand, and nothing Olivia could say or do would change that.

Ben pushed open a door. "This is your room." Olivia entered the large room and looked around.

The room was beautiful. The main feature was a plush queen size bed topped with over stuffed throw pillows in an array of shapes and sizes. A wooden crib sat at the foot of the bed, the crib was overflowing with stuffed toys and a large cushioned rocking chair sat in front of the large clean window. If circumstances were different Olivia would have loved the room, but she was willing to trade all the luxuries of Woodbury for her tiny, dank cell and her brothers.

"Bathroom is through that door." Ben motioned towards a closed door, before he left Ben turned and scowled at Olivia. "There are armed guards outside the door so don't try anything stupid." Ben gave Olivia one more poisonous look and left.

Olivia sat on the bed, she was exhausted and scared for her group but Olivia knew she had to keep fighting, the way she saw it she had the upper hand.

* * *

The prison group were rudely woken at the crack of dawn by Allen slamming two metal pans together.

"Wake up you lazy fucks!" Allen crowed at the top of his voice.

Merle moved to his cell door. "Hey prick, come here and bang those pans!"

Allen gave a smug smirk as he strode towards Merle's cell. Allen banged the pans close to Merle's face. "What you going to do about it?" He cackled.

"You better quit it Allen or I may just let the Dixon's loose on you." Martinez shouted out. "Okay boys bring them out."

The Governor's me led the group into the main cellblock. A mass of dirty and broken clothes sat on the table. Martinez pointed his gun at them.

"This is the laundry from Woodbury; the women will be washing and mending it all." Martinez explained.

Rick held Judith in his arms. "What about the rest of us?" The small girl wailed in her fathers arms.

"The rest of you will be spilt into two groups. The first group will be working the land and gathering fire wood for Woodbury. The second group will be maintaining and cleaning Woodbury's vehicles." He looked at Hershel. "You're a doctor right?"

"Of sorts." Hershel replied.

"We'll make a medical bay in a spare cell where you can work if we need you, until then you can look after the baby." Martinez gave a sympathetic look at Sasha. The young girl looked worse than a walker, her eyes were puffy, her body was trembling and every so often she'd give a small whimper. "She can stay with you today." Martinez picked up a large rucksack in his spare hand. "I'm going to run these supplies back to Woodbury, I'll be back before lock down."

Martinez gave Merle a friendly nod and left the group.

As the group were being split up Rick moved to Merle's side. "Do you think Martinez will help us out of this?"

Merle gave a shrug. "Maybe, I just need to talk to him on his own. He's a decent enough man."

* * *

Olivia sat in the rocking chair watching the inhabitants of Woodbury scurry around like ants. A man with glasses stood talking to Ben; he waved his finger at the young boy in a scolding manner. Olivia smirked as Ben squirmed on the spot. The boy looked like a child being reprimanded by a teacher.

A small knocking at the door pulled Olivia's attention away from the window. She twisted her head in the direction of the door as the Governor walked in.

"Morning did you sleep well?" He asked softly. Olivia didn't answer him; she just turned back to the window. "Well its time to introduce you to the town."

Olivia stood up. "And what if I tell your people what a monster you are?" Olivia placed one hand on her back and the other on her bump.

The Governor seemed to like Olivia's feistiness, he gave a small laugh. "Well first of all the towns people wouldn't believe you and secondly if you don't do as I wish, I will take it out on a random member of your group."

Olivia stared daggers at the Governor. "Just remember, you reap what you sow Philip." She spat the man's name as if it was a bad taste in her mouth.

The Governor went to touch Olivia's face; she twisted away from his hand. The movement angered him. "Let's go." He grabbed Olivia's wrist and dragged her from the room.

Olivia was pulled on to the front porch of the house where a large group of people had gathered. A pretty blonde woman stood at the foot of the steps next to a stunning dark haired woman with a clip board.

The Governor raised his hands silencing the muttering crowd. "People of Woodbury, I'd like to introduce you to Olivia, the mother of my child." The crowd gave a few angry mutters. "I know you all have reason to distrust her after she attacked me, but please think of my child. Olivia will be staying here with me; she will be treated with respect." Olivia felt every member of the group look at her with the same look of hate. "Rowan." The Governor looked down at the dark haired woman standing next to the blonde. "Will you show Olivia around please?"

Rowan nodded and looked at the blonde woman. "See how replaceable us women are to him Andrea. You replaced me but now you've been replaced." Rowan smugly walked up the steps and smiled at Olivia. "We'll start with the main streets. Olivia followed Rowan, Andrea stood with her mouth wide open staring at the Governor in confusion.

/

Merle, Daryl, Rick and Axel were put to work on the vehicles of Woodbury, the job involved anything from fixing mechanical problems to washing the dirty machines.

Daryl had been forced to drain the prison vehicles of gas. It was a mind numbing task that angered him. His group had worked hard scavenging the gas and supplies that they had, the group had lost people, good people in the process. Then the Governor came and ripped it all from them.

"You better speed up." Allen yelled at Daryl. Daryl didn't reply he knew when to stay silent. "You got mud in your ears boy?" Allen goaded Daryl.

Daryl ignored Allen again. He picked up the gas cans and made his way back towards the waiting vehicles. Daryl's deafness and muteness angered Daryl. Allen walked behind Daryl and kicked him in the back of the knee. Daryl hit the ground spilling the gas in dirt as he went.

"Stupid, dumb, redneck!" Allen kicked Daryl in the stomach. Daryl instinctively curled his body into a ball. "Fucking falling over like that."

Merle ran to his brother's defence, he smashed his metal wrist guard across Allen's face. "Why not pick on the big dog." Merle snarled as he landed blow after blow on Allen body.

Daryl got to his feet. "Merle stop." Daryl tried to pull Merle away from Allen; he knew the attack would only earn a heavy punishment for Merle or Olivia.

Armed men rushed to the fight, it took four men to pull Merle off of Allen. A scruffy looking man shook his head at Merle.

"You're in trouble now Merle." The man looked at Allen who was now nothing more than a mangled mess on the ground.

"Fuck you Crowley." Merle yelled.

"Take Dixon to his cell to cool down, then we'll start punishment." Crowley nudged Allen with his foot. the fallen man gave a small pained groan. "And take Allen to see the old man."

Daryl watched as Merle was dragged away. _"Start punishment."_ The words echoed in his head. Daryl felt a sick nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what the men could do to his brother.

/

Rowan had been showing Olivia around for the last hour, Olivia was starting to get bored and tired. Rowan started talking again. Olivia yawned and looked around her. An overgrown grass area caught Olivia's eye, she thought it was odd how every garden in Woodbury seemed to be maintained apart from this one area. A small building sat at the end of the messy area, the building looked abandoned and rundown but a small light could be seen from the tiny dirty window.

Olivia looked at Rowan. "Y'know I may take a lie down." Olivia interrupted the woman. "Baby needs rest." Olivia rubbed her bump.

"Oh okay, do you need me to walk you back?" Rowan shuffled some paperwork around in her arms.

"Oh no I'll be fine." Olivia smiled. "But thank you, the tour was lovely."

A wide smile spread across Rowan's face. "Thank you; well I'll see you later." Rowan rubbed Olivia's stomach. "And I'll see you too baby." Rowan then turned and walked down the street.

Olivia waited for Rowan to disappear from view before walking through the overgrown shrubbery. She reached the large metal door and slowly pushed it open, the door made a large creaking sound.

Olivia slowly entered the room and looked around. It seemed like some sort of laboratory, strange equipment sat on a table, a large bookshelf was overstuffed with large books, and there was even a computer. Olivia turned around to see a strange looking jacket on a coat stand. The jacket had shiny sleeves, it looked like duct tape. Olivia went to touch it.

"Please don't touch my stuff." The mystery voice made Olivia jump. She knocked over the coat stand and a domino effect took place. The coat stand hit the bookshelf; a large book flew off the shelf and landed on the table sending beakers full of liquid plummeting to the floor.

Olivia looked at the mess she had just created. "I'm...so...sorry." Olivia bit her lip.

The man that Olivia had seen earlier in the morning came to view. He pushed his glasses up his nose and surveyed the mess. "Oh fantastic, two weeks worth of work destroyed in seconds." The man looked Olivia up and down. "What are you doing here anyway?" He bent down and started to clear away the broken glass.

"Uhhhh." Was all Olivia could manage to say.

The man stood back up and stared at Olivia. "You're Merle's sister aren't you?" The man placed the shards of broken glass on the table. "You don't look like Merle." His tone was almost rude when referring to Merle.

Olivia placed her hands on her hips. "And you don't look like a man who is gonna need my foot surgically removed from his ass." Olivia snapped back.

The man went slightly red. "Oh, no sorry all I meant was that I expected you to be...bigger."

Olivia pointed to her swollen stomach. "This ain't big enough for ya?" Olivia watched as the man started to sweep up the remaining glass. "What is this place?"

"This is a place for me to preform experiments and run tests." The man noticed Olivia rubbing her back; he grabbed a chair and took it to her. "Please sit, Olivia wasn't it?" Olivia nodded. "I'm Milton."

Olivia laughed. "Milton, did your parents hate ya?"

Milton looked rather annoyed. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked down at Olivia. "Actually I don't remember my parents. They died when I was very young." Milton looked sadly at the floor. "In a car accident, I grew up with my grandparents."

It was Olivia's turn to blush with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died in a car crash too." Olivia felt her throat tighten. "And now I've lost my brothers." She squeaked.

Milton placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder; Olivia looked up at Milton her large blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"Tea." Milton said firmly.

"What?" Olivia gave a sniff.

Milton walked over to a small side table and poured two mugs of tea. "Tea." He replied handing Olivia a mug. "For you, too drink." Milton was a smart man but he found himself stumbling over his words.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." Olivia held the warm cup in her hands.

Milton was the first person she had come across that didn't look at her like she was scum. He looked at her as if she was some kind of annoyance, but then Olivia had singlehandedly destroyed his work. Olivia watched Milton potter around his work station trying to salvage something from the wreckage, maybe Milton could become a friend in this new hell.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747, Brazen Hussy, Dino-SOAR, FanFicGirl10, Lilone1776, Emberka-2012 and LeanneDaseyLover.**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Merle laid on his cot in his and Daryl's cell. He wasn't remotely bothered by whatever punishment he had coming to him, there wasn't anything the Governor's men could do to Merle that hadn't already been done to him before.

The sound of keys turning in the metal lock of the cell door made Merle sit up. Crowley stood grinning at Merle; the grin seemed out of place on the man's face. It was the sort of grin that would make a weaker man feel uncomfortable.

"Get up Dixon; we're ready for you now." Crowley pointed his gun at Merle. "Come on now your people are waiting."

Merle didn't reply he just stood up and walked out of the cell. A small satisfied smirk spread across Merle's face as he was greeted by four armed men outside his cell. Merle knew these men were afraid of him, so afraid that it took four men, armed to the teeth to move him around the prison.

Merle was frogmarched outside. The rest of the group had been lined up. Each member had their hands tied behind their backs.

Crowley stopped in front of the group. "It's time for you all to learn that if you break the rules there are consequences." Crowley handed his gun to a man standing next to him and was handed a large horse whip in return.

"So you gonna beat me in front of them all?" Merle shrugged, he'd been beaten by bigger and stronger men. "Well hurry up about it I ain't got all day." That same unnatural grin appeared on Crowley's face again. "Oh no Merle, the punishment must fit the crime." Crowley held out the whip to Merle. "You like beating people then go ahead. Pick a member of your group and beat them with the whip."

Merle looked at the group his stomach lurched. He didn't want to beat a single person in it, not even Rick. Merle still disliked the ex cop but Rick had been helping his little sister cope with her suffering and that meant a hell of a lot to Merle.

"Fuck off." Merle growled.

Crowley adjusted he bandana with his free hand and gave a soft snort. "You don't seem to understand, you don't have an option. If you don't do it then I'll beat every last person in your group." Crowley looked back at the group and then looked back too Merle. "Even the children."

Merle clenched his jaw so tightly he thought he may break a tooth. He pulled the whip out of Crowley's hand. "You're a sick fuck." Merle snarled.

Merle looked up and down the line, his eyes rested on the only person he knew could take the beating he was about to dish out, his brother. Merle tilted his head slightly and Daryl gave his brother an accepting nod. Daryl walked forward and dropped to his knees in front of Merle.

Crowley laughed. "Your own baby brother, how wonderful. Start when you're ready." Crowley crossed his arms. "And remember if I feel you're holding back the beating will continue for longer."

Merle walked behind Daryl, his baby brother dipped his head. Merle took a deep breath and raised the whip high, it wasn't the first time he had beaten Daryl but this time it was different. Merle brought the whip down on Daryl's back with force, Daryl didn't cry out he just took each heavy painful blow. Daryl felt warm blood running down his back it started to soak into his shirt, he bit his lip to stop himself crying out in pain.

"Stop!" Rick cried out he tried to move forward but was swiftly pulled back into line.

"No!" Crowley yelled. "Not until you all see what fighting back gets you." Daryl couldn't take the pain anymore he cried out. "Now you can stop." Crowley yelled.

Merle dropped the whip and helped Daryl up off the ground. Hershel went to tend to Daryl's wounds.

"No." Crowley yelled. "All of you back to work."

Merle glared at Crowley, he would be sure to make Crowley pay when the time came. Yes Merle Dixon was going to make sure the rat died in a slow and painful way.

* * *

Olivia watched Milton work every so often he'd mutter to himself, look up at Olivia, shake his head and start working again.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Milton's work area. "So what is all this?"

Milton shook his head and gave a light snort. "You wouldn't understand." He said curtly. Olivia gave Milton a firm punch to the arm. "Ow." Milton rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Assuming I'm dumb." Olivia shot back. "Why don't you explain it to me Milty?"

Milton huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Milton, my name is Milton, not Milty or Milt." Milton crossed his arms. "How would you like it if I called you Olly?"

Olivia shrugged. "Wouldn't bother me." Olivia lied.

"Well, then maybe I will." Milton replied firmly.

"Well just do it then Milty." The pair of adults sounded like squabbling children.

Milton pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this, I need to work."

"Let me help." Olivia needed to do something to take her mind off her family. "What you doin'?"

Milton didn't want help, but he couldn't be bothered to bicker with Olivia anymore. "I'm trying to find a cure."

Olivia squinted at Milton. "For a smart guy you sure are dumb. There ain't no cure."

"Well how can you be so sure?" Milton sounded almost offended.

Olivia rubbed her bump and swayed her body slightly. "Well nobody knows what it is, so how can you cure it?"

"Why are you swaying?" Milton raised his eyebrows. "It's very off putting."

Olivia pointed to her stomach. "Rockin the baby to sleep, don't change the subject."

"Well...um...I'm not sure, but I'm working on it." Milton gave another frustrated huff. "Well what do you think it is?"

Milton watched Olivia bite her bottom lip. Apart from the Governor this was the only person who had challenged him mentally and he liked it.

Olivia gave a small sniff. "Dunno, but do you know ya bible?"

Milton smiled lightly. "Yes, my grandmother made me attend church every Sunday."

"Mine too." Olivia smiled as she found more common ground with the geeky man. "Well you remember Revelations 7:12?" Olivia watched as Milton's mind tried to find the information stored away in his brain.

Milton tilted his head and looked up to the ceiling. "And I looked, and he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake. And the sun became as black as sack cloth, and the moon became as blood."

Olivia nodded and added. "And the seas boiled and the skies fell...Judgement day."

Milton removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "Yes well every ancient religion has its own myth about the end of the world." Milton replied.

"Myth? Have you ever thought this is Judgement day, the dead are rising and we are all bein' judged." Olivia suggested.

Milton puckered his lips, he mulled over the information. "Well that's one hypothesis, but I'm going to stick with science."

Olivia clicked her tongue in her mouth. "Okay but just make sure that you always do the right thing, just in case we're all bein judged. I mean you don't want to be fightin on the same side as the devil now, do ya." Milton stood with his mouth open, he just stared at Olivia.

There was a small knock on the door Martinez and the Governor entered.

"Olivia thank god I was starting to worry." The Governor looked angrily at Olivia. "What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that?"

Milton placed his hands in the pockets. "I'm sorry it was my fault." The Governor looked a Milton. "I was carrying some heavy books, Olivia was kind enough to help me bring them back here and then I guess we lost track of time debating with each other." Milton didn't like lying to the Governor but he didn't want his new friend to bare the brunt of the Governor's temper.

The Governor nodded at Milton. "Next time let me know." Milton nodded back. The Governor turned his attention back to Olivia. "Caesar has brought your thing from the prison. Now Milton and I have something's to discuss, so Caesar will you please escort Olivia back to her room."

Olivia walked towards Martinez before leaving she turned her head and looked at Milton. "Bye Milty." Before Milton could say anything Olivia left the building.

Martinez smiled at Olivia. "So Milty huh, what's that about?"

Olivia sighed. "He hates it so I decided to call him it." Olivia gave a small shiver. She hadn't realised how long she had been with Milton, the sun had already started to set bringing a cold chill with it. "How are my boys?" She asked sorrowfully.

Martinez wrapped a comforting arm around Olivia's shoulders. "I'm looking after them don't worry." He smiled again, his perfect cheeky smile lit up his dark brown eyes. "I have your poncho. It's disgusting by the way."

Olivia cackled. "It used to be Daryl's and I'm pretty sure Daryl is part cat."

"What?" Martinez smiled broadly.

Olivia ran her hands all over her bump. "He's never clean and if you mention the word bath he heads for the hills."

Martinez laughed. "Maybe he's a gremlin. Tell you what just in case I won't get him wet or feed him after midnight." Martinez stopped in front of the Governor's house. "Well, I've got to get back to the prison."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered before entering the house.

Olivia walked down the lonely hallways and entered her room. She sat on her bed and gave a long heavy sigh.

"Well Eve I'm pretty sure we're in deep shit this time." Olivia looked down at her bump. "I'm not sure I should have said shit, not that it matters 'cause I'm pretty sure your uncles will teach you worse words." Olivia smiled she couldn't wait for her boys to meet her baby girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, piratejessieswaby, Dino-SOAR, Brazen Hussy, Lilone1776, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012, Jennie, LeanneDaseyLover, JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction and SpriteCokeFanta.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

It was feeding time for the prisoners. Armed guards circled the table in the cellblock and each captive had been given a small portion of what was supposed to be food. Beth looked down at the watery dish water soup and looked back up at the guards.

"What happened to the food we cooked?" She asked softly.

Beth and Carol had been forced to prepare food earlier on in the day. Beth had spent so long peeling potatoes her tiny hands were sore and blistered.

Crowley glared down at Beth. "Did you say something girly? Don't you like your food?" His mocking tone made the other guards laugh.

Beth looked down at her bowl. "No sir, it's just that we prepared..."

"The food you prepared was for us men. We need feeding after guarding you lot." Crowley placed his hand on Beth's cheek. "A pretty girl like you could always earn extra food." The man leered down Beth's top.

Hershel became outraged. "Remove your hand from my daughter, or I'll..."

Crowley pointed a gun at Hershel. "You'll what old man?"

The sound of a metal door opening was heard followed by heavy boots on the concrete floor. Martinez came into the cellblock and looked around.

"Do we have a problem?" Martinez asked walking towards the table.

Crowley stood up straight and adjusted his bandana. "No, no problem here."

Martinez looked at the seated group all of them looked exhausted and run down, even Merle who always had energy to burn looked like he was about to fall face first into his bowl.

"Okay then, I suggest everyone gets back to their cells." Martinez gave a nod to the armed men and the group were forced to stand. One by one the group filed passed Martinez. The back of Daryl's blood soaked shirt caught his attention. "Crowley can I talk to you."

Crowley stayed back in the cellblock whilst the other men settled the group in their cells.

"What's up?" The rat like man asked.

"Dixon's shirt is covered in blood. You want to explain that to me?" Martinez asked firmly.

Crowley shrugged. "Merle seemed fine to me." He replied in a breezy tone.

Martinez pointed a finger at the sly man. "Don't play dumb, what the hell happened here?"

Crowley rolled his eyes so hard they nearly disappeared into the back of his head. "Look, Merle attacked Allen so he needed to learn a lesson. It's what the Governor would have done."

Martinez rubbed his face and sighed. "Are you dumb? What happens when Olivia finds out? From now on I deal with any form of discipline, you get that?"

Crowley sneered. "Why, so you can go easy on your boyfriend? I'm sure the Gov would love to hear about that. As for his bitch, he only needs her for the kid, if she causes trouble after that she's as good as dead." Crowley strutted out of the cellblock with a smug expression on his face.

Martinez bit his lip, Crowley was right the group needed to play the Governor's game or they'd all suffer. He just hoped that Olivia was born with the charm and patter that Merle had or she was done for.

Daryl and Merle were roughly pushed into their cell. Once they guards were out of sight Merle turned to Daryl.

"Take off your shirt." Merle instructed.

Daryl did as he was told. He winced as the fabric from his shirt tore away from his deep cuts. Merle examined his brother's back, dried blood and sweat clung to Daryl's skin making it impossible to see the true extent of the damage.

"Need to clean you up." Merle muttered. Merle fumbled around under his cot and produced a quarter bottle of whiskey. "Hold this." Merle shoved the bottle into Daryl's hands.

Daryl looked at the bottle of alcohol. "Where did ya get this from?"

Merle pulled Daryl's red handkerchief from his back pocket. "Found it on a supply run when Allen got that fuckin bear. Kept it my cell and had a few drinks by myself." Merle handed Daryl the handkerchief. "Here wet this." Merle ordered.

Daryl soaked the handkerchief and handed the red rag back to Merle. Daryl took a swig from the nearly empty bottle. He knew this was going to sting like hell and he rather have a little alcohol in his system to help numb the pain.

Merle rubbed the damp rag across Daryl's back, taking off all the dried blood. Merle felt Daryl's body tense up in pain. "Don't be a pussy, you've been hurt worse."

Daryl took another swig from the bottle; the warm liquid burnt his throat as it slivered down inside him. It did a good job of blotting out the pain.

"Done." Merle stood back and looked at the new red raw scars littered across Daryl's back. "Now get too bed." Merle snatched the whiskey bottle off Daryl and drained the last dregs.

Daryl climbed on to the top bunk and laid on his front, there wasn't a chance he'd be able to lay on his back for a few nights at least.

"Hey Merle." Daryl watched Merle remove his shirt and settle on the cot below. "You think Olly's okay?"

Merle gave a large yawn. "Doin better than us I bet." Merle replied sleepily. "Now shut your trap and sleep."

* * *

Olivia found herself being woken by tiny knocking at her bedroom door. She opened her eyes and groaned; morning always seemed to arrive too soon for her liking.

"I'm not awake." Olivia whined as she closed her eyes again.

The door opened and Milton entered with a tray of food. "Funny, people who are sleeping don't usually say they're not awake."

Olivia grunted. "Well I'm sleep talkin ain't I."

Milton placed the tray on Olivia's nightstand. "Well first of all ladies don't grunt like wild pigs, no wonder you were never married. Secondly ain't isn't English."

Olivia poked her tongue out but still kept her eyes firmly shut. "Fuck off is plenty English and I was engaged to a man who found my gruntin cute."

Milton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you ever seen My fair lady? I think you'd like it."

Olivia let out a yawn. "Nope, but I once saw this movie where a man cut up his friend and dumped his body into a river."

Milton found himself chuckling. Olivia certainly had a way with words. "Yes well, I'm going to be in my lab all day if you need company." Milton had enjoyed the debate he had with Olivia, and he was hoping for another bout of it.

Olivia listened to Milton's footsteps leave the room and the sound of the door gently closing was heard.

Olivia opened her eyes and sat up. A plate of scrambled eggs had been left for her and on the tray sat a small vase of flowers. Olivia played with the soft petals between her fingers and smiled, she missed her family her heart was completely with them but it was the small thoughtful touches that made Woodbury bearable.

It didn't take long for Olivia to finish her breakfast and get washed and dressed. She had decided to hide away in Milton's lab again. Olivia wasn't sure if she could trust Milton but she couldn't cope with the poisonous looks she kept getting from the civilians of Woodbury.

Olivia was on her way to Milton's when a blonde woman walked towards her. "Hey, can we talk?" The woman asked.

Olivia distanced herself from the strange woman. "Bout what?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"About you and Philip." The blonde replied.

Olivia frowned. She wondered if this was one of the Governor's tricks. Olivia wasn't stupid she understood if she told anyone in Woodbury about the assault the Governor would hurt a member of her group, the vile man had been clear about that.

"Nothin to tell Blondie." Olivia replied curtly.

"My names Andrea, I know your brothers, Daryl and I were...are friends. Please I need to know." Andrea pleaded.

Olivia sighed. "What did you do before this?"

Andrea looked confused. "I was a lawyer, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Olivia placed her hand on her back trying to support the weight of her bump. "Hell, this place seems to be full of really smart dumb people. Look I can't tell ya anythin', but think about what he's told everyone. Then use your brain, be observant." Olivia ran her hand through her hair. "If I seduced him to get out of trouble why ain't I usin my feminine charms on him now?"

Andrea stood glued to the spot her brain started to work overtime. "What are you saying?"

Olivia huffed. "I'm sayin I got to go somewhere." Olivia shook her head and walked away.

Olivia walked into Milton's lab. A chair had already been placed in the corner of the room near Milton's desk.

Milton walked towards Olivia and escorted her to the chair. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Olivia sat in the chair, she was swiftly handed a warm mug of tea. "Milty, where else would I go?" Olivia smiled. "So what you doin today?"

Milton shrugged. "I'm just reviewing my findings on a recent brain scan." Milton shuffled some papers around on his desk. "There are plenty of books you can read if you get bored...do you read?"

Olivia gave a playful smirk. "Well now you done gone and mention it I ain't ever seen one of your magic picture books before." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course I read ya twit."

Milton went bright red. "Oh...no...I didn't mean." Milton felt himself stumbling over his words again. "It's just some people don't like to read."

Olivia laughed. "Relax Milty, yes I love to read." Olivia moved her hair to reveal a small scar on her forehead. "See this; I got this when I ran full speed into my grandma's wardrobe thinkin I could get to Narnia." Milton gave a small smile. "I also got lost in the woods for two whole hours tryin to track down the Gruffalo." Olivia shook her head slowly. "Did not find him."

Milton walked over to the bookshelf. "Well I don't have The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, but I do have some Shakespeare or A Little Princess."

Olivia took a sip of her tea. "Midsummers night dream?" She enquired.

"Taming of the shrew." Milton offered.

"Uh… A Little Princess please." Milton handed Olivia the tattered book. "So what sort of kid were you?" Olivia found Milton interesting. The man didn't seem like a fighter but he had managed to survive in the new world. Olivia was curious.

Milton sat at his desk. "A quiet one, my grandparents didn't like rough housing and they threw me into my studies. My grandmother taught me to play the piano and my grandfather was a man of science, so I naturally followed in his footsteps. What about you?"

"A hellion so I used to get told. I was always in trouble for doing somethin naughty. My dad used to say I was a rascal because I was always up to some sort of mischief but I never meant any harm." Olivia gave a sad smile as she thought about her parents. "I guess something's are just in the genes both Merle and Daryl seem like hell raisers."

Milton felt sorry for the sad woman. There was a lot the Governor did that Milton didn't agree with and this was one of those things. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Milton blushed slightly he had never really asked a woman out before. "I'll cook."

Olivia grinned. "Yeah why not." Olivia opened her book and started to read whilst Milton busied himself in his work.

* * *

Olivia sat at the vanity desk in her room. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind drifted back to the prison, back to her family. Olivia felt guilty; here she was wrapped up in cotton wool, being treated like a princess while her family suffered. People had died for Olivia. Tyreese had given his life for her. Olivia shook off the guilt she'd take revenge on the Governor for Tyreese his death wouldn't be in vain.

Olivia stood up. "Right c'mon Eve lets go see what Milty has cooked up for us." Olivia rubbed her bump and smiled.

Olivia left the house and took a gentle stroll to Milton's; she knocked on the door and entered. Milton's house was perfect and neat, everything seemed to have a place. Olivia couldn't help but tilt one of the framed pictures hanging on the wall.

"Don't do that." Milton huffed and straightened the picture. "You're a menace." Milton showed Olivia to the dining table before she could deface anymore of his house.

"So what's for dinner?" Olivia took a deep breath, whatever it was it smelt delicious.

Milton placed a bowl in front of Olivia. "Stew, I know it's basic, but in these times..."

"It's lovely, thank you." Olivia rubbed her stomach.

Milton sat opposite Olivia and placed a napkin on his lap. "So the Governor paid me a visit today, he wants me to visit the prison and set up a generator like the one we use here."

Olivia swallowed her mouthful of food. "Prison has a generator." She replied.

"Yes but if I set up a new one we can drain the prison generators of fuel and put that fuel to greater use." Milton looked across the table at Olivia. "What I'm trying to say is do you want me to pass anything on to your brothers for you."

Olivia stopped eating and looked at Milton. "I couldn't ask you to do that, if the Governor ever found out he'd..."

"He won't find out and it's not like I'm planning a jail break, I'm just trying to help. I never had brothers or sisters, I never had much of a family and...I guess its nice bond to see." Milton fidgeted in his chair. "I'm leaving early tomorrow I'll come and pay you a visit before I leave."

Olivia smiled gratefully, if Milton was on her side she stood a fighting chance of getting out of Woodbury. "Thank you Milton." Olivia placed her hand softly on top of the scientist's hand. "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Dino-SOAR, 6747, Lilone1776, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012 and babygirl2580.**

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

Olivia sat at her window watching a single bird chirping in the tree outside. She played with a small piece of paper in her hands. She had spent all night trying to decide what to write to her brothers. Olivia knew it didn't matter what she said, neither boys appreciated sappy, sentimental feelings, but Olivia wanted to say something. She wanted Sasha and the group to know she was sorry for all the trouble she had caused. Olivia watched the small bird leap from branch to branch chirping as it went.

There was a small knock on the door and Milton entered. "I'm heading off soon." Olivia didn't look away from the window. "What are you looking at?"

"A bird." Olivia replied. Milton stood by her chair. "It reminds me of a song my Ma used to sing to me."

It took a few moments but Milton finally saw the small bird in the tree. It ruffled its feathers and chirped loudly. "And what song is that?" Milton looked back at Olivia, who was now humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Yellow Bird, she used to sing it when I was sad or ill." Olivia looked up at Milton. He was carrying a clip board with what looked like important papers on them. "This is for my brothers." Olivia handed the folded note to Milton.

Milton took the folded piece of paper and placed it under the paperwork on his clipboard. "Now Caesar is here all day today, so any problems talk to him." Milton pushed his glasses up his nose. "But the Governor has requested your presence for lunch."

Olivia's body stiffened at the thought of eating with the Governor, she didn't want the man any where near her. "Do I have to?"

Milton hugged his clipboard to his chest. "Yes and try your hardest to be civil. If not for you, then for your brothers." Milton knew how the Governor worked. The one eyed man wouldn't think twice about hurting one of the Dixon boys to teach Olivia a lesson.

Olivia bit her nails. "Y'know Milty we could start a coup in Woodbury. We could destroy this place from the inside."

Milton stared back out of the window. "Most people in Woodbury are innocent and a fair few are children. Would you be able to live with yourself if those children died because Woodbury ceased to exist?" Olivia carried on biting her nails. "That's a disgusting habit you know."

Olivia removed her fingers from her mouth and sighed. Milton was right, if they were going to get rid of the Governor they would need to keep the people safe. "Someone could take the Governor's place here in Woodbury; all we need is a good person." Olivia looked over at Milton. "You could do it."

Milton cleared his throat. The conversation was making him uncomfortable. "I'll be back before nightfall." With that Milton turned and left the room.

* * *

The prison that had once been alive with joy and hope was now a dark and soul destroying building. Axel and Oscar had been made to work the fields alongside Daryl. The sun was blazing down on the three men and it was only going to get hotter.

Axel let out a strained cough, his throat was dry and small dirt particles irritated him. He looked over at two guards who were standing in the shade. "Excuse me sirs, can I get some water."

At first the guards didn't even register Axel's question, then one of the guards whispered in the others ear and they snickered evilly.

A tall lanky blonde man picked up a large water bottle. He looked at the Asian guard. "Hey Tim you think we should give the old prospector a drink this early on in the day."

Tim said nothing he just smirked. The blonde guard took a long drink from the water bottler and wiped his mouth. "Now that's a refreshing drink."

Daryl squinted at the guard. "God sakes, give the man a damn drink."

The guard walked towards Daryl. "What's that Dixon?" He waved the bottle at Daryl, water sloshed around noisily inside the bottle. "You think I should give him a drink?"

Daryl gave a low growl. "I think you should stop being an asshole."

The guard laughed. "Well in that case." The man tipped the water bottle upside down and the cool refreshing liquid hit the ground. "Martinez isn't here to protect you and your brother today." Daryl felt his temper flare up but he knew better than to fight back.

"Tim, Sam." Crowley came walking towards the men. "The lab rats here."

Sam ran threw the water bottle at Axel, it caught him square in the face. "God I hate that damn man. Whys he here?"

Crowley sniffed. "Gov wants him here for a few days to build a generator."

"Here he comes." Tim nodded towards Milton who was slowly walking towards the men.

Daryl watched Milton approach. He looked like the sort of man who didn't get out much. He looked like he would rather be in front of a computer than walking around in the fresh air and sunshine.

Milton stopped and looked around. "Yes here is good." Milton scribbled something down on his clipboard. "I'm going to need strong workers." He didn't bother looking up from his clipboard as he spoke. "How about Merle Dixon."

Merle's name being mentioned by the stranger made Daryl pay attention to the conversation.

Crowley kicked some dry dirt into the air making Milton cough. "Why him?"

Milton stopped writing and looked up from his clipboard. He looked annoyed at being questioned by Crowley. "Because I know even though he's a thug and a brute, Merle Dixon is a solid worker."

Axel wheezed and coughed, Daryl moved away so he could hear more of the conversation.

Crowley shrugged. "Yeah well we need Merle for some building work."

Milton huffed. "Well find someone else." He tapped his clipboard. "This is priority and I'm..."

Axel coughed again and then passed out, his body hit the ground and Daryl and Oscar ran to help their fallen friend.

"Out the way." Crowley snapped. He walked over to Axel and kicked the man.

Milton sighed. "That's not going to help." Milton placed his paperwork on the floor and knelt down beside Axel. He started to examine the unconscious man. "He's dehydrated." Milton stated.

"That's cause these bastards wouldn't give him water." Daryl glared at Tim and Sam.

Milton looked up at Daryl. "And you are?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure he liked this man. "Daryl."

"Dixon...Merle's brother?" Milton stared at Daryl who just nodded. "Interesting." Milton stood up. "Well Daryl why don't you take this man inside and I'll be in to check up on him."

Crowley grabbed Milton's shoulder. "No need we have a doctor." Crowley snapped. "And if I lose two men who's going to tend the field."

Milton pulled himself away from Crowley. "Well maybe you should take care of the workers and you wouldn't have a problem." Milton looked over at Oscar who was helping Daryl pick Axel off the floor. "You both might as well take him inside."

Oscar nodded and helped Daryl drag his friend towards the prison.

Crowley crossed his arms across his chest. "Lets get one thing clear Milton; the captives don't take orders from you."

Milton picked up his clipboard. "Well let me give you some information. These are people not animals and they shall be treated as such, I'd hate to tell the Governor that you're incapable of running the prison in Caesar's absence." Milton walked towards the prison hoping to get Daryl on his own.

* * *

Olivia had been sitting in her room with the window wide open all morning. The heat was becoming unbearable and Olivia was becoming uncomfortable.

Olivia was now sprawled across her large bed trying to keep cool but failing miserably. "Eve can you hurry up and pop out? You're makin momma uncomfortable now." The baby gave a small kick. "Is that a no? Well at least stop using my bladder as your own punchin bag, the rate you're goin uncle Merle ain't gonna need to teach ya to throw a punch." A loud knock came from the door. Olivia groaned. "What?"

Martinez walked in and laughed at Olivia. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but you look like we should be trying to get you back into the sea."

Olivia struggled to sit up. Martinez grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "Please put me in the sea." Olivia smiled. "How's my boys?"

Martinez bit his lip and played with his baseball cap. He didn't want to upset Olivia with the truth. "Same as always." He replied, he sat next to Olivia on the bed. "The Governor wants to see you for lunch."

Olivia groaned again. "Can't you tell him I'm sick or I'm sleepin?"

Martinez rubbed Olivia's back. "Sorry honey but you have to keep on his good side."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Is that the side with or without the eye?"

Martinez smiled. "I'm being serious. He's not a man to play with."

"Fine." Olivia moaned. "I'll be nice and sweet."

"Atta girl." Martinez smiled again as he stood up and held his hand out to Olivia. "Now let's get you moving." Martinez pulled Olivia to her feet.

Olivia gave a heavy sigh. "How did you end up workin for him?"

Martinez rubbed his beard. "I lived here, at Woodbury. My family turned, I had a girlfriend and a little boy of six." Martinez felt a deep sadness fill him. "I was working when the outbreak started, I rushed home but it was too late."

Olivia rubbed Martinez's arm. "I'm sorry."

Martinez removed his cap and ran his hand over his cropped hair. "Rowan was my next door neighbour. I managed to save her and we took cover in an abandoned store. The Governor rolled in and started talking about putting up walls, making this place safe." Martinez sighed and placed his cap back on. "We were all taken in by him and now those of us who know the truth don't dare to cross him."

Olivia took Martinez's arm and looped her own arm in his. "Well this time he's messin with the wrong girl, my fiancé used to call me his tornado."

"Why's that?" Martinez asked.

"Because if someone pisses me off I won't stop until I've destroyed them." Olivia replied firmly

"Wow guess the temper is a Dixon thing...or a woman thing, my Rosa was a fire cracker. I came home drunk once and she locked me out of the house and in the morning she turned the sprinklers on." Martinez started to walk arm in arm with Olivia towards the Governor's room.

Olivia stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. "I can't do this." Olivia had never been alone with the Governor for a long amount of time, she wasn't afraid to admit she felt nervous.

"You can." Martinez assured her. "I'll be right outside."

Olivia nodded, knocked on the door and entered the room.

When Olivia entered the Governor was nowhere to be seen. Olivia gave a small sigh of relief, she hoped that the man had been held up somewhere and wouldn't be able to make the lunch appointment. Olivia looked around the room, the room was large and bright an open window let in a nice cool breeze. Olivia walked over to the window and closed her eyes letting the cool air caress her face.

"Pleasant breeze today." The Governor's voice made Olivia's eyes snap open. "I haven't seen you for a while. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

Olivia gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. _"Play nice."_ She told herself. Olivia turned around. "Just been tryin to avoid the lynch mob that's after me."

The Governor tilted his head to the side. "Lynch mob, that's a bit excessive. Maybe if you joined in with the towns folk instead of hiding in Milton's lab." The Governor took a slow walk towards Olivia and rested his hands on her stomach. "I'm sure it's not good for our little princess." His tone was soft and smooth, if Olivia didn't know any better she'd think he was a sane, decent man.

"Eve." Olivia found her tone matching his. "Her name is Eve."

"Little Eve." The Governor smiled. "Perfect." He looked up at Olivia. "I called you here for a reason. I wanted to show you something." Olivia's body tensed up, she didn't like the idea of this mad man showing her anything. "Relax." The Governor smiled. "Take a seat."

Olivia moved to a large arm chair and sat down but she couldn't bring herself to relax. "Is this gonna take long, it's just I get real tired." Olivia kept glancing over at the door.

The Governor sat on a chair opposite Olivia. "What was your life like before the outbreak hit?" Olivia sat looking confused. This man was talking to her as if she was some sort of friend.

"Happy." Olivia replied. Olivia wasn't going to divulge any information about her past.

The Governor leant forward in his chair. "I was married, my wife she was the love of my life." He bowed his head slightly. "She died in a car crash before the virus leaving just me and my daughter."

Olivia moved her head and looked around the room, there was no sign that any child lived in the house. "Where is she?"

The Governor looked up at Olivia a tear escaped his eye. "She got shot and turned." For a moment Olivia felt sorry for the man, losing his family had driven him crazy. "Would you like to meet her?"

The question wiped away any pity that Olivia had and it was replaced by a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean?" Olivia asked slowly.

"Would you like to meet her?" The Governor stood up. "I've kept her alive waiting for Milton to find a cure." The Governor pulled a key from around his neck and walked over to a locked door.

Olivia slowly stood and nervously eyed up the front door. The Governor entered the locked room. His muffled voice could be heard along with a vicious growling. It didn't take long for the Governor to re-enter with a small girl in a strait-jacket and a sack over her head. He led the girl in by what looked like a snare poll.

The Governor moved his hand cautiously towards the girl and pulled the bag off her head. Olivia gasped, the small girls face was a hideous mess. The walker child snarled and fought against her bonds, trying to make her way closer to Olivia.

Olivia stepped backwards; the back of her legs hit the table behind her. "That's disgusting. You should have put her down." Olivia couldn't hide the shock and disgust in her voice.

The Governor kept his grip on the girl. "Penny calm down." He yelled sternly. He looked at Olivia. "Penny is Eve's sister she will be in her life with or without your permission. I am her father." Olivia couldn't tell if the man was getting irate with her or the struggling child.

Penny gave a large tug on her restraints; the jerky movements made the Governor lose his grip on the girl. Penny broke free and she started making her way towards Olivia, snarling and chomping her jaws. Olivia grabbed a whiskey bottle off the table behind her and as Penny got close enough she slammed the bottle into Penny's face. Penny flew to the floor and squirmed around like an overturned turtle.

"No!" The Governor yelled.

Olivia tried to get to the front door but the Governor was quicker than the pregnant woman. He grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her back into the room with such force that Olivia flew back into the table.

The table toppled backwards and Olivia screamed in pain as she hit the hard wooden floor.

Olivia grabbed her stomach. "Look what you've done prick!" Olivia wailed in agony. "Fuck! If anythin happens to my baby..." Olivia gave another pained cry.

The Governor went to help Olivia but Penny had made her way back to her feet and was now after the fallen woman. The Governor dived on Penny.

Olivia's injured cries brought Martinez in. As soon as he saw Olivia he raced to her side. Martinez looked over at the Governor who was grappling with Penny.

"Martinez, take her to doctor Stevens, I'll be there as soon as I can." The Governor held Penny tightly in his arms. The girl wriggled and kicked trying to break free.

Martinez scooped Olivia up in his arms. "It's going to be okay honey." Martinez knew that if the Dixon boys found out about this the Woodbury guards would have a prison riot on their hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, 6747, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012 and Lilone1776.**

* * *

**Chapter 22. **

Milton entered the prison, Hershel was busy with Axel the overworked man was sick and it didn't look good. Daryl and Oscar stood in the cell block whispering to each other.

Milton turned his attention to Allen who had been guarding the cell block. "Allen, Crowley needs your help."

"What with?" Allen sneered at Milton.

Milton gave a small eye roll. "I'm very busy so I don't have time to play receptionist for you." Allen didn't move. "Perhaps you should go and see."

Allen muttered a few words under his breath and left the room.

Milton pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, he moved towards Daryl. "Daryl may we speak?"

Daryl and Oscar looked at each other, both men then looked suspiciously at the scientist. Oscar patted Daryl on the back and went to check in on Axel.

"What you want." Daryl stood up straight, he looked rather intimidating.

Milton fumbled nervously with his paperwork. "Um...uh. I'm Milton. This is for you, from Olivia." Milton handed the note to Daryl.

Daryl snatched the paper from Milton's hand. Daryl unfolded the note and read it. Daryl looked back to Milton.

"So what, you tryin to get in my sister's pants? You think handin me a note from her makes you a hero?" Daryl rammed the note into his pocket.

Milton cheeks flushed. "No." Milton replied. "What do you take me for? Olivia and I are friends nothing more. She's in no fit state to hold down a healthy relationship at the moment."

Daryl moved forward. "You sayin my sister is damaged?"

Milton pinched his nose. "Yes….no." He took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. "Look, what Olivia needs now is support not men clawing over her. I'm sure a relationship is the last thing on her mind. I'm trying to put right something I feel is wrong. There's a lot the Governor does that I find…..questionable, but I go along with it regardless." Milton sighed. "But what he did to that young girl is wrong. It would have been kinder to kill her."

Daryl bit his nails and squinted at Milton. "You gotta do a lot more than pass notes to win me over." Daryl walked out of the cell block and back towards the field, he didn't know if he could trust a thing the scientist said but he hoped he could.

* * *

Olivia sat up in a bed in the infirmary Martinez held her hand. Doctor Stevens started to roughly examine her.

"Is Eve okay?" Olivia asked softly.

Doctor Stevens didn't say anything. She just pulled the bed covers back over Olivia and wrote a few notes down in her book.

Olivia gave a stifled sob. "Please tell me, is my baby okay."

Martinez gave Olivia's hand a small squeeze. "You want to answer the lady Doc."

Doctor Stevens folded her arms. "The baby is fine." Was all she said before flitting out of the room.

Olivia gave a heavy sigh. "Thank god."

Martinez rubbed Olivia's back. "See everything's good."

Olivia glared at Martinez. "What?" She said in disbelief. "It's not good, it's never gonna be good until he's dead."

"It's not that easy honey; we're caught between a rock and hard place." Martinez went to hold Olivia's hand, she slapped his hand away.

"No, I'm caught in a tight spot; Merle and Daryl are caught in a tight spot." Olivia pointed at Martinez. "You and Milton can do something but you choose not to."

Martinez rubbed the back of his neck. "It isn't that easy, it's..."

"Both of you can make a change and until you do..." Olivia took a deep breath. "I don't want either of you around."

Martinez looked shocked. "What? Why?" He couldn't understand the woman's actions.

Olivia held her stomach. "Because both of you act like you care but you don't care enough to step up and make a change." Olivia adjusted herself in the bed. "You follow that mans orders and that makes you just as bad as he is."

Martinez shook his head. "No I'd never..."

"Rape and attack a pregnant woman. Make children work like slaves." Olivia stared deep into Martinez's eyes. "People like you and Milton give Philip power; you're his men, his army. How strong would he be if his men turned?"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is." Olivia bit her nails. "You may never do those things but you follow him and that makes you as responsible as he is."

Martinez felt sick inside, Olivia was right. "Olivia please." He begged.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm done; I'll find my own way out of this. Let Milton know I don't want to see him either." Olivia nodded to the door.

Martinez hung his head and walked slowly towards the infirmary door. He turned to say something to Olivia but the woman had turned away so she didn't have to look at him. Martinez started to walk out of the house. He needed to talk to Milton as soon as he returned.

Andrea passed Martinez in the hallway. Andrea had heard about Olivia's accident, it was becoming the talk of the town. According to the local gossips Olivia had tried to attack the Governor again and fallen over in the process.

Andrea didn't buy the story. She knocked on the infirmary door and entered. "Olivia." She called softly.

Olivia sat up slowly. "Andrea, what are you doin here?"

Andrea closed the door and sat in the seat next to the bed. "I wanted to check in on you, I heard about the fall." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Well his view on things."

"I need to get out, I can't be here anymore." Olivia knew she couldn't do anything by herself, she needed help.

Andrea grabbed Olivia's hand and held it tightly. "I'll help you."

Olivia still didn't know if she could trust the Governor's ex lover. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I thought Philip loved me, he treated me like a princess. Then when you came along he wouldn't even talk to me." Andrea dipped her head and looked at the floor. "He made a fool out of me. I asked Martinez how you got pregnant; he didn't say anything but his look was enough." Andrea looked back up at Olivia. "I'll do all I can."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered.

* * *

Merle and Rick had been fixing the fence when Crowley and Tim approached him.

"Dixon, Grimes." Crowley barked. "Lock down."

Merle turned around to look at the two men. Crowley had a large bruise forming on his left eye. "You pullin my leg, we ain't even eaten yet."

Crowley adjusted his bandana. "And you won't be having any, its group punishment." Merle threw his tools back in the box. "You can thank little Miss Greene for it."

"Maggie?" Rick asked. Crowley shook his head. "Beth." Rick sounded shocked.

Merle snickered. "Got beat up by a young girl."

"Yeah well now you're all going hungry so who's the bigger loser?" Crowley shot back.

Merle and Rick were led back into the prison both men tried their hardest not to laugh. The idea of Beth beating anyone up was laughable, but Beth smacking a grown man was damn well hysterical.

Daryl was already in the cell when Merle entered, the younger Dixon was sitting on the top bunk playing with Olivia's note.

Merle chuckled. "You hear about blondie teachin that rat a lesson." Daryl didn't answer. "You gone deaf boy? What you playin with?"

Daryl looked down at Merle. "A note from Olly, some man gave it to me? Says his names was...Marshall...Myrtle somethin like that."

Merle reached up and snatched the note. "Milton." Merle said. "Governor's lap dog."

Daryl watched Merle unfold the note. "You mean like you were?"

Merle didn't respond he started to read the note. Merle expected something long and wordy, Olivia loved to talk but Merle was mistaken. The only words written on the paper were.

_I'm sorry. I love you all. I'll make this right._

Merle looked up at Daryl. "What the hell does that mean?"

Daryl shrugged he'd been starting at the note all afternoon and he was starting to worry for his sister.

* * *

Olivia had fallen asleep she wasn't sure for how long but when she woke the Governor was sat in the chair by her bed.

"Get out." Olivia snarled.

The Governor didn't move he just gave Olivia a small smile. "I forgive you."

"What?" Olivia looked at the man in disbelief.

The Governor leant forward in his chair. "I forgive you for hurting Penny, but this temper of yours needs to be controlled."

Olivia glared at the man. "You listen you sick fuck I'm gonna kill you, you're not touchin my baby...ever."

The Governor stood slowly. "Olivia, I just want to take care of you and my child, and sometime in the future I want more children with you." Olivia shook her head, the man was insane. "Now you can cooperate with plan and take an active role in my life." The Governor ran his hand softly across Olivia's cheek. "Or when Eve is born I can dispose of you and keep my daughter."

Olivia pushed his hand away. "She'll need her mom."

The Governor placed his hands in his pockets. "I can find a woman to take your roll Andrea, Rowan; there are plenty to choose from." The Governor smiled. "You don't have to decide now but tomorrow you have a visitor from the prison. If you say anything about today then you'll end up being nothing more than a whisper to Eve." With that the Governor left Olivia alone in the small cold room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to SpriteCokeFanta, piratejessieswaby, 6747, FanFicGirl10, Lilone1776, Brazen Hussy, Dino-SOAR, Emberka-2012 and rorolovesvamps.**

* * *

**Chapter 23.**

Milton had not long returned from the prison when there was a knock on his door. Milton opened the door and Martinez barged in.

"Well come in." Milton moaned sarcastically.

"We need to talk about Olivia." Martinez said bluntly.

"Is she okay?" Milton started to panic. He had tried his hardest to talk the Governor out of lunch with Olivia but the Governor was adamant he wanted to spend time with Olivia; he wanted to try and win her over.

Martinez looked at the floor for a second and slowly looked back up at Milton. "Did you know he was going to show Penny to her?"

Milton's mouth fell open. "No...What?" Milton would never have let Olivia go if he knew she was going to be put in harms way.

"Well he did." Martinez replied angrily. "Olivia got hurt, she's okay now but she doesn't want to see either of us."

Milton stood dumbfounded and glued to the spot. "What did you do?"

Martinez pointed at Milton. "No, don't you go laying the blame at my door. Olivia wants us to make a choice, either her or the Gov."

"Well Olivia." Milton quickly replied.

Martinez shook his head. "Not that easy she wants up to make a stand against the Governor."

Milton's mouth went dry and his hands felt clammy. "But that's treason." Milton liked Olivia, the woman was smart and funny but he owed his life to the Governor. The Governor had saved Milton and brought him to Woodbury, Milton wasn't sure he could turn traitor on the man like that.

Martinez shrugged. "That's the way it's got to be."

Both men stood in uncomfortable silence, the time had come to choose their sides.

* * *

Olivia hadn't had much sleep she had been thinking about what the Governor had said. Olivia knew she had to be smart and play the man's game her life depended on it.

The Governor entered the infirmary with Ben and Allen behind him. "Your guest will be arriving shortly, now let me run down the rules for you." The Governor circled Olivia once and then stopped in front of her. "You will both be confined to your room; a guard will be in there with at all times. You are not to talk about anything to do with Woodbury or ask about the prison. If you break any of the rules then your guest will be sent away and you will be dealt with." The Governor placed his hand on pockets. "Now have you thought about last night's discussion?" The Governor was eager to know Olivia's decision.

Olivia wanted nothing more than to punch the man out, but she knew she needed to be smart. Olivia took a deep breath. "I want to be part of your plan. I want to be in my baby's life."

The Governor smiled. He rested one hand on Olivia's bump the other hand went too her cheek. "This is fantastic news. Now I won't expect it straight away but after Eve is born you'll start sharing my bed and you'll take my name." The Governor slid his hand down Olivia's cheek and rested it on her bump, both his hand rubbed against the fabric of her shirt. Olivia's body tensed under the Governor's touch.

Olivia wanted to back away from the Governor, she wanted to scream and shout. She wanted him dead but Olivia knew if she showed any form of reluctance towards the man he could take everything from her.

"I need to take a shower." Olivia muttered.

The Governor nodded and stepped to one side. "Ben take Olivia too her room and when her guest arrives keep an eye on them." Ben nodded to the Governor and led Olivia from the infirmary.

* * *

Olivia sat in her rocking chair looking out the window. Nerves and excitement filled her; she started to wonder who was coming to visit. Olivia knew it wouldn't be one of her brothers; the Governor wouldn't be that kind, maybe Rick or Beth.

Olivia's door flew open and Ben walked in. Olivia glared at the young boy. "Heard of knockin?"

Ben gave a slow eye roll. "You're guest is here." Ben was making it painfully clear with a number of scathing looks that he hated the task of babysitting Olivia.

Olivia stood up slowly, but then she did most things slowly nowadays. Ben stood to one side and Carl walked in.

"Carl." At first Olivia smiled but the happiness soon vanished when she got a good look at Carl. The young boy was pale and thin. His clothes and skin were covered in dirt, mud and what looked like blood. "Oh Carl." Olivia whispered sadly.

Carl smiled and ran to Olivia, he hugged her. "I miss you." Carl stepped back and looked at Olivia. "You're so big now."

Olivia laughed. "Babies will do that. How is everyone?"

Carl looked cautiously at Ben. The look told Olivia that Carl had been given the same warning as she had about divulging information.

"Good." Carl replied.

Olivia took Carl's hat off him and placed it on her head. "How are Judy and your dad?"

"Good." Carl shuffled on the spot.

Olivia looked at Ben. "Carl needs clean clothes."

Ben snorted. "Gov isn't going to like that."

Olivia scowled. "I'll deal with that go and get him some clothes."

Olivia ruffled Carl's hair. "Go take a shower I'll leave the clothes outside the door." Carl looked at Ben. "Don't worry about him."

Carl walked into the bathroom and Olivia turned to Ben. "I want clean clothes and food."

"The Gov..."

Olivia raised her hand silencing the boy. "Tell him." Olivia bit her nails. "Tell him if he does this." She took a deep breath trying to force out the words. "Tell him if he does this I'll move into his bed tonight."

Ben smirked. "He said you'd crack soon." He left the room laughing to himself.

It didn't take long for Ben to return with a handful of clothes. He smiled at Olivia but it seemed somehow out of place on his face. "Here are the clothes; food will be bought up soon." Olivia took the clothes from Ben. "And the Governor says once the kid leaves I'm to take you to his room." Ben gave Olivia a sick smirk.

Olivia didn't reply to him she just placed the clothes outside the door. "Carl clean clothes are outside." Carl opened the door by a crack and pulled the clothes into the bathroom.

Ben watched Olivia as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Olivia took a deep breath and held her stomach. "You know when that kid comes out of you the Governor won't be so gentle with you." Ben sneered.

The bathroom door squeaked open and a clean Carl stepped out. Carl held a towel in his hand. "I didn't know what to do with this."

Olivia patted the bed next to her. Carl walked over and sat on the soft bed beside Olivia.

Olivia took the towel off Carl. "Well first we should dry your hair properly mister." Olivia started to softly rub Carl's hair.

Carl smiled the last person who had dried his hair like this was his mom. Once Olivia was satisfied his hair was dry enough she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the top of the head. Olivia had missed Carl; the young boy had become Olivia's best friend. When the group learnt about Olivia's rape Carl was the only person who would still look her in the eye and not treat her with kid gloves. Carl was like a baby brother to Olivia.

"So what do you wanna do?" Olivia asked rubbing Carl's back. Carl's stomach growled with hunger. "I've got food comin."

Carl sat up straight and smiled. "We don't blame you." Carl said quietly. "We all miss you...I...I miss you." Carl's bottom lip trembled slightly. Olivia had become more than a friend to him she had become his confidant. Olivia had been there for Carl when he felt like he couldn't speak to his father about his mother's death. Olivia had helped him become a kid again.

Olivia nudged Carl. "Hey now enough of these girly emotions, let's have some fun before food. If you look in that cupboard there are some games in there." Olivia pointed to a large cupboard in the corner of the room.

Carl slid off the bed and opened the cupboard. Carl looked at all the games. "You want to play checkers?

Olivia took Carl's hat off her head and placed it neatly on the bed. "Well why sure thing but I am the queen of checkers so don't go cryin when I whoop your ass." Olivia smiled.

Carl carried the board game over to the bed and started to set up the board.

Olivia made the first move. "Is Sasha copin?" Olivia was worried about the young girl.

Carl nodded. "She's okay, sad but okay." Carl moved his checker piece.

Olivia rubbed her bump. "Are you okay?" Carl asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Olivia nodded. "Eve is just kicking. Do ya wanna feel?"

Carl nodded he moved the checker board to one side and shuffled towards Olivia. Carl placed his hand on Olivia's stomach. It took a few moments for the baby to kick but when she did Carl felt it.

Carl grinned and placed his other hand on Olivia's bump. "She's a girl?" Carl smiled happily.

Olivia moved Carl's hand slightly and placed her hand on top of his. "Yep and..." Eve kicked. "That's her foot."

Carl's eyes grew wide. "I bet she's going to look just like you."

There was a knock on the door and Martinez entered with a tray of food, Olivia refused to look at him.

Martinez placed the tray on the nightstand. "You okay?"

"Fine thanks." Olivia replied coldly.

Martinez felt sick to his stomach. Olivia had meant what she said the fiery woman wasn't backing down. Martinez started to think about his family and how he'd feel if Rosa was in Olivia's place. Then he thought about Merle Dixon. Merle had helped Martinez deal with the loss of his family through drunken nights, which involved drunken talks and chatting up the women of Woodbury. Merle had helped Martinez now it was time he returned the favour. Martinez had decided where his loyalties were. Martinez left the room with one thing on his mind, getting Olivia back to her family.

Olivia placed the tray on the bed. "Well tuck in." She handed Carl the plate with biggest portion on. "Can't beat potatoes and meat." Olivia pulled a face. "Gross carrots." She moved the vegetable around her plate.

Carl swallowed his food. "You should eat them they're good for you."

"Well I was always told to eat my greens and carrots are orange." Olivia placed the vegetables on Carl's plate. Normally she would have eaten them but she felt Carl could do with the extra food.

Carl didn't argue he carried on shovelling food into his mouth as fast as he could.

It didn't take long for Carl to finish his meal, he let his body flop back on to the bed and sighed happily. "Olly, do you think when Eve is born she can come visit Daryl and Merle?"

Olivia rubbed her stomach as a sharp pain flashed across it. "Don't see why not." Olivia replied.

Carl caught the pained tones in Olivia's voice. He sat up and looked at Olivia. "Olly are you okay?"

Olivia gave a large groan. "I think the baby's comin." She looked up at Ben. The young man didn't know what to do. "Go get someone." She yelled as more pain hit her.

Carl took hold of Olivia's hand he started to panic, his only thoughts were of his mom and how she died giving birth. Carl didn't want to lose Olivia too.

Carl wasn't the only one panicking, Olivia was too. What if she couldn't love her daughter? What if she looked like her rapist father? What if her baby girl didn't love her?

The Governor flew into the room with Milton and Ben at his side. "Ben, take the boy home now."

"No!" Olivia yelled. "Please let him stay."

"No, he goes." The Governor replied firmly.

"Please." Olivia begged. "His mom died in child birth." Olivia looked up at the men her eyes brimmed with tears. "Please."

Milton looked over at the Governor. "We need to keep Olivia calm for the baby's sake, maybe it's for the best." Milton couldn't stand to see Olivia in pain. "I can keep an eye on him." Milton offered.

The Governor glared at Carl. "Okay. Milton watch the boy, I'll take Olivia to the infirmary."

Olivia was lead to the infirmary, every so often she'd cry out in pain. The Governor entered the infirmary first.

"Doctor, are we ready?" The Governor asked excitedly.

Doctor Stevens guided Olivia to the bed. "We are indeed." She smiled at the Governor. "Let's get you your daughter."

The Governor tried to hold Olivia's hand but she just swatted him away, she didn't want any help from him. Olivia placed her palms down on the bed and balled up the sheets in her hands.

"Push." Doctor Steven ordered.

Olivia took a few deep breaths and pushed, she didn't cry out in pain she just gritted her and gave another push. Olivia took a few moments to try and calm herself. Olivia wanted Merle or Daryl with her not some psychopath. Olivia took another deep breath and pushed.

"She's out." Stevens yelled joyfully. "Would daddy like to cut the cord?"

The Governor strode over to the Doctor and cut the cord. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the small bundle squirming in Doctor Stevens's arms. Olivia pulled herself up slightly she watched the Governor take Eve in his arms.

"She's...she's beautiful." The Governor kissed Eve on the head as a tear rolled down his cheek. The Governor walked over to Olivia. "Would you like to see our daughter?"

Olivia nodded. The Governor placed Eve in Olivia's arms. The baby opened her eyes for just a few seconds. Olivia made eye contact with her baby and all the fear and uncertainty vanished, she loved her baby girl.

There was a light knock at the door Milton peeked in.

"It's getting late; Carl is going to need to go home." Milton tried to get a look at Olivia and her new born but the Governor blocked his view.

The Governor smiled. "Bring him here he can see my baby before he leaves." The Governor knew it would hurt the Dixon men to know their niece had been born and they weren't the first to see her.

Milton brought Carl into the infirmary. Olivia gave him a tired smile. Carl stood at the side of Olivia's bed his whole body was filled with nerves and excitement.

"Would you like to hold her?" Olivia asked.

Carl looked anxiously at the Governor and then back to Olivia. "Please." Carl held his arms out and Olivia passed Eve to him. Carl looked at Eve cradled in his arms. "She's pretty." Carl smiled. "She looks like you."

Olivia smiled she felt exhausted but for the first time in a long time everything was clear. Olivia was getting Eve out of Woodbury even if she had to die in the process. Her daughter was not going to be raised by a vile sick man.

* * *

Martinez escorted Carl back to the prison and took over the night guard duty in the cell block.

Martinez made a quick sweep of the cell block making sure he was the only person in the prison. He then made his way to the Dixon's cell.

Martinez peered into the dark cell; he could make out the boys lying on their cots.

"Merle." Martinez hissed.

Daryl raised his head off the bed. "Do ya mind we're tryin to sleep."

"I need to talk to you both." Martinez whispered desperately. "It's about Olivia." Merle was up and at the bars in seconds. Daryl quickly joined his side. "I thought you were sleeping." Martinez looked at Merle.

"Shut it Brownie. What about Olly?" Merle had started to worry when Carl had returned late from Woodbury. He thought something had gone terribly wrong.

"She's had the baby." The Dixon boy's faces lit up at Martinez's news.

"What was it?" Daryl asked joyfully.

Martinez smiled. "Girl, Eve." Martinez gripped the bars of the cell. "I'm here to help you all get out of this and get Olivia home."

Merle stood back from the bars and looked at the man. Martinez had been a good friend to him in Woodbury but he didn't know if he could trust him anymore. "What's in it for you?"

Martinez gripped the bars tighter. "Merle we used to be friends and it's about time I made a stand." Martinez sighed. "Otherwise I'm as bad as he is."

Daryl bit his nails. Taking back the prison was going to be hard but bringing Olivia home safely with a baby was going to be impossible. "So what you're gonna take down Woodbury on your own?"

Martinez shook his head. "No not just me. I just have to make sure I can trust the others first." The sound of the cell block door was heard. "I'll sort everything out just make sure your group are ready." Martinez left the men and walked over to Tim who had just entered the cell block.

Daryl looked at Merle. "You think we can trust him?"

Merle shrugged. "We're gonna have to brother." Merle smiled. "We're uncles."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Brazen Hussy, Lilone1776, piratejessieswaby, JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction , FanFicGirl10, 6747, Emberka-2012 and bashfyl.**

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

Olivia woke up to Eve's small cries early the next morning. She picked up her daughter from the crib next to her and sat back on the bed in the infirmary.

Olivia looked at her tiny angel in her arms. Olivia had never felt such love. "It's okay little one I'm here." She cooed at Eve, the baby gave another small whine and settled in her mother's arms.

A small knock made Olivia look up. Milton stood nervously in the doorway. "May I come in?"

Olivia looked back to Eve the baby gurgled. "Depends what you want. You talk to Martinez?" Olivia was standing by her decision; she wouldn't deal with either man unless she knew she had their loyalty.

Milton entered the room he looked at Eve the baby had been dressed in a pink onesie. Milton couldn't help but smile at the precious bundle.

"I did, but I came to ask you to reconsider. If we get caught..."

"Look at her Milty, really look at her." Milton looked at the baby. "Hold out your arms." Milton did as he was told. Olivia placed Eve in Milton's arms, the man's body tensed up. "Christ sakes Milty she's a baby not a bomb. This is what you'd be doin it for, not me not my brothers but this innocent child."

"He would never hurt her." Milton responded. Milton had watched the Governor do everything in his power to save Penny, he would never hurt is own child.

"Maybe not a first but when she gets older, more difficult. He's on the edge. Please Milty." Olivia looked at Milton with pleading eyes. "You know how dangerous he is; please help me save my daughter."

Milton looked down at Eve, he sighed. "Okay, I'll help." Milton handed Eve back to Olivia. Milton took his glasses off and cleaned them. He wanted to tell Olivia how he felt about their friendship, if things went wrong the Governor would execute him on the spot. He wanted Olivia to know how special she was. "Olivia, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Olivia smiled at Eve.

Milton placed his hands in his pockets. "I've never had friends. Well other than the Governor. I want to thank you for taking time to be my friend." Milton looked down at the floor. "Girls like you don't usually befriend men like me and I've enjoyed spending time with you."

Olivia grinned. Milton was a strange man but he was a good man. Olivia owed him a lot. He had looked after her in Woodbury and now he was risking his life for her. "Me and you Milty BFFs."

Milton chuckled. "I was unaware we had become teenage girls." Milton smiled. "Well I have things to do, I'll see you later Olivia."

"Hey Milty." Milton turned around and looked at Olivia. "Call me Olly."

Milton nodded and walked out of the room. As Milton left Martinez entered the room with both his hands behind his back.

"Knock, knock." Martinez had a large perfect grin on his face. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Olivia muttered.

Martinez walked into the room. "Well." He pulled one hand from behind his back and produced a small silver rattle. "This is for baby bear. And..." Martinez pulled his other hand from behind his back producing a large bouquet of wild flowers. "Let's not forget Momma Bear."

"Thank you; did you see Daryl and Merle?" Olivia wanted her brothers to know about Eve.

Martinez placed the rattle on the bed and then put the flowers in an empty vase. "Yeah, I also told them I'd get them out and you back to them."

Olivia smiled she felt like crying from joy. "Really?" Eve gave a whine.

Martinez smiled. "Yeah, so can Uncle Caesar hold baby bear?"

Olivia handed Eve to Martinez. "Thank you."

Martinez sat on the edge of the bed. "No thanks needed." Martinez pulled a baby face at Eve. He looked back to Olivia. "I'll make sure you're safe honey." Martinez kissed Eve and inhaled. "Oh man she smells so good." Martinez chuckled and smiled, he'd forgotten how good babies smelt.

Olivia nodded. "I know right. What is that?" Olivia asked her tone was filled with happiness and love.

Martinez smiled. "It's the smell of pure innocence." Martinez smelt Eve again. "We should bottle it." Martinez joked.

Olivia grinned. She kept an eye on the door making sure no one was about to enter, she didn't want to get her allies into trouble. "Milton and Andrea want to help."

Martinez picked up the rattle and waved it in front of Eve's face. "Don't you worry about that, you just keep your head down and look after baby bear." Martinez handed Eve and the rattle back to Olivia.

Olivia looked at the small silver rattle. The initials _JCM_ were engraved into the handle. "Caesar, who is JMC?"

Martinez gave a sad smile. "Jack Caesar Martinez, my son. I kept that with me after the outbreak, along with this." Caesar pulled out a silver chain from beneath his shirt, a ring was attached to the chain. "I saved up all year for this, the day before the outbreak I went to pick it up, I was going to ask Rosa to marry me." Martinez gave a soft sad snort. "Silly huh?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all. I had a bag and I kept my engagement ring in it with a picture of Scott and me on a beach in Turkey, I also kept the last letter my daddy wrote to me."

Martinez kissed Olivia on the top of her head. "Just rest honey I'm going to put everything right." Eve whined again. "Little one is hungry."

Olivia looked down at her girl. "How do you know?"

"I know because my Jack would gurgle like that before feeding time." Martinez took one last look at the girls in the bed. "I'll leave you to feed her, if you need anything just call for me I'll be here all day."

Martinez left the room whistling as he went.

* * *

Allen and Crowley were becoming annoyed, the inmates all seemed to be filled with joy and no matter what they did they couldn't break the mood.

Merle, Daryl, Beth and Sasha were weeding the field. Sasha whispered something to Beth making the young farmers daughter laugh.

"What's so funny?" Crowley snapped.

Beth shook her head. "Nothing."

Merle raised an eyebrow at Sasha; the woman smirked back at Merle.

"So what is so funny?" Merle asked pulling up a plant.

Sasha got up on her knees and smiled. "Well first of all that's a tomato plant you just pulled up not a weed." A spark flashed in Sasha's eyes, it was a long time since Merle had seen that spark. "Beth was just reminding me of a dream I had last night."

Daryl looked up a bead of sweat ran from his forehead and trickled down his nose hitting the dirt below him. "What dream?"

Sasha bit her full bottom lip and looked at Merle and then to Daryl. A large suggestive grin spread across her face and both girls burst into laughter.

Daryl looked confused but Merle knew exactly what Sasha was getting at. Merle smirked. "Well I do hope we didn't disappoint ya sugar?"

Merle expected Sasha to blush but he was wrong. "You haven't yet." Sasha winked at Merle.

Merle laughed and nodded. He pointed to a green plant. "Weed?" He asked.

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, another tomato plant."

Beth looked up and smiled at Daryl. "Perhaps you should come help me Daryl; otherwise we're going to end up with no tomatoes."

Daryl stood up, Crowley raised his gun. "Calm down hoss I'm just switchin with Sasha."

Daryl knelt down beside Beth. "He given ya anymore hassle?" Daryl asked the blonde.

Beth shook her head. "Daddy told him he'd shot him if he ever touched me again." Daryl laughed Hershel may be old but the man could still hand out an ass whooping. "So you're an uncle."

Daryl smiled. "Yeah I am. Eve, she picked Eve."

Beth smiled sweetly. She looked over to see Sasha wipe dirt across Merle's face. "It's a lovely name. I guess you win the baby pool." Beth smiled again but this time the smile was a weak one.

Daryl noticed Beth becoming flushed. "You thirsty?" Beth nodded. Daryl handed Beth a bottle of water.

Beth drank the water. "Thank you."

Crowley snorted. "It isn't like you're going to see her."

Daryl looked up at Crowley; he refused to let the man bring him down. "Don't matter, all that matters is that Olly and Eve are safe."

Crowley gave a large huff. He hated not being able to wind up the Dixon men.

* * *

Milton stood in his lab with Andrea and Martinez. The three of them had been trying to find a way to kill the Governor. They couldn't shot or stab him; they couldn't kill him in any way that would look like murder. If they did the prison would be destroyed.

Milton took a deep breath. "We poison him."

Andrea and Martinez exchanged nervous glances.

"We'd still be sent to destroy the prison." Martinez replied.

Milton played with his fingers. "Maybe that's why you need to get the prisoners ready for a fight. Sneak them weapons and such."

Andrea looked at both men. "What exactly are we going to poison him with?"

"Toxicodendron radicans" Milton replied.

"English please." Martinez smiled.

Milton gave a small huff, he hated dumbing things down. "Poison Ivy, I'll crush it into his tea."

Andrea looked sceptical. "Will that work? Doesn't poison ivy just give you a rash?" She remembered Daryl's story about wiping his ass on poison ivy as a child.

Milton took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. "If you touch it but the plant contains oil know as urushiol. Eating a small trace of urushiol will result in a life-threatening reaction involving the gastrointestinal tract." Milton looked over at Martinez. "His airways in his throat will close off. It will look natural."

Martinez nodded. "Okay. I'm in the prison tomorrow; I'll get everyone ready for an attack."

Andrea looked a both men. "We can't move Olivia yet, she has just given birth."

Milton nodded in agreement. "We will do it at the end of the week. Andrea you'll convince the Governor to let you go on a supply run and you can smuggle them out in a jeep." And just like that the Governor's fate was sealed and his days were numbered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to rorolovesvamps, FanFicGirl10, Emberka-2012, 6747, Lilone1776 and Brazen Hussy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

Martinez had spent the following days setting up things for the prison riot. He had placed handguns under the cell mate's mattresses and started to hide away their own ammunition so the Governor's men wouldn't be able to reload their weapons.

Olivia had no idea what was going on. The woman had been moved into the Governor's quarters along with Eve and she remained fully guarded at all times. Sneaking her out was going to be harder than they first thought.

Milton had tried several ideas to break her out of the room but each idea seemed to have a hole in it somewhere. It was Andrea who came up with a solution; they needed to cause a panic in the town that way the guards would leave the door long enough to get Olivia and Eve out.

Martinez leant against one of Woodbury's jeeps smoking. He ran his hands through his cropped hair and sighed, tonight was the night. By this time tomorrow the Governor would be dead and the prison would be free. Martinez stubbed out his cigarette and got into the Jeep before he drove away he took one final look at Woodbury, it had been his home for a long time, he was going to miss it.

* * *

Milton stood in his lab. He felt like he was having a panic attack, he placed his fingers on his wrist and checked his pules. He had everything in place for his traitorous task all he had to do was keep his nerve.

The Governor strode into Milton's lab without bothering to knock. "Tell me Milton, what's so important that you had to pull me away from my child and woman?"

Milton nervously adjusted his glasses, he tried to hide his fear but he was failing miserably at it. "Um...well."

The Governor crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot. "Come on I haven't got all day!" He yelled. A small smile spread across the Governor's face. "I want to spend some time with Olivia."

Milton didn't like the man's tone; he didn't like the thought of Olivia being stuck in a room with the dreadful man. Milton sat behind his desk, for some reason Milton couldn't take his eyes of his gun sitting on his desk.

"Um I need to run over town protocol with you." Milton shuffled some papers around his desk. "Would you like some tea?"

The Governor shook his head and gave a low chuckle. "Milton please this can wait until the morning..."

"It's important maybe we should sit down and discuss it...tea?" Milton motioned towards the freshly brewed pot.

The Governor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Milton relax it can all wait until tomorrow." The Governor placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I've got big plans tonight. Doctor Stevens gave Olivia a check up today and she suggested that we stay away from anything to strenuous, so I intend to break her in softly and slowly." The Governor gave a sick chuckle.

Milton had no idea what exactly happened next he just saw red and went into a rage. Olivia was his friend and he would let the Governor touch her again. Milton grabbed his gun and emptied his bullets into the Governor's crotch.

The Governor hit the floor screaming in pain. Blood poured out of the Governor's body, it had already started to stain Milton's floor.

"Oh shit." Milton whispered, his hand trembled and he dropped his gun. He couldn't believe what he had done. With shaking hands Milton placed a sheet over the dying man. He ran from his lab, he needed to find Andrea she'd know what to do.

* * *

Martinez was alone in the cell block. He had sent Allen and Crowley to guard the main gates whilst Shupert and Tim walked the perimeter.

Martinez walked over to the Dixon's cell and unlocked it. Merle grabbed his gun from under his mattress, Daryl did the same. Both brothers were after blood and they couldn't wait for their revenge.

Martinez grabbed Merle's arm. "Wait for the others we don't need anything going wrong."

"Fuck that c'mon Daryl let's take these bastards down." Merle went to leave the cell block and Martinez raised his gun.

"We do this my way Merle." Martinez didn't want anything to go wrong when the end was so close.

"Fine." Merle snarled.

Martinez wasted no time in releasing the other captives.

Rick held his gun over his shoulder. "So how are we going to do this?"

Martinez pulled out his knife. "I'll go up to the watch tower and tell Allen to keep guard in here, when he enters kill him silently. I'll take care of Crowley. Once Allen is dead wait by the doors keep hidden. I'll flash my torch to let you know it's safe then open fire on Tim and Shupert."

The plan was clear and the group knew what they had to do. Martinez left the cell block.

Rick looked around the group. "Everyone keep out of sight. Daryl and Merle can take care of Allen."

Daryl and Merle stood either side of the door whilst the rest of the group scattered and hid from view. The sound of footsteps could be heard and Allen entered. Merle grabbed Allen, he held the surprised man in a firm grip. Allen's back was tight against Merle's chest, he cried out in pain as Merle tightened his grip.

"What the fuck?" Allen yelled in shock.

Daryl pulled out his knife he held Allen's face in place with his free hand.

"No please, please, I'm sorry I can help you." Allen's desperate pleas fell on deaf ears.

Daryl didn't say anything he just drove his knife deep into Allen's eye until he felt the blade hit his brain. Merle let Allen go his dead body slumped to the floor.

Rick came out from behind the table. "Okay Daryl, Glenn and Merle come with me, the rest of you stay put."

The four men ran out towards the main doors they stooped down low waiting for the signal. The minutes that passed felt like hours for the men but it finally came, a bright torch light shone out in the darkness.

"Now!" Rick hissed.

The men stood up and opened fire on Tim and Shupert both men didn't even have a chance to raise their weapons.

Martinez came out of the watchtower he sprinted towards the men.

"So what now?" Merle yelled. "What about Olly."

Martinez ran his hand over his beard. "Now we wait."

* * *

Milton had found Andrea and explained everything the best he could, his whole body was shaking from shock.

Andrea placed her hands on Milton's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, in fact you may have made it easier for us to break Olivia out."

Milton nervously cleaned his glasses. "What do we do?"

Andrea walked towards Milton's lab. "First we move his body out of your lab and then we take a couple of walkers from the walker pen." Andrea opened the door to Milton's lab. "We need to be quick. Help me."

Andrea pulled the sheet off the Governor's body and grabbed the dead man's arms, Milton took his legs. They slowly pulled him out of the lab and placed him in a dark alleyway.

"What are we doing?" Milton felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

Andrea didn't answer she ran as fast as she could to the small mesh pen where the walkers were kept. She picked up a nearby rock and smashed the padlock open. The small group of walkers started to slowly move out. Andrea whistled catching their attention; she led them into the alleyway where Milton was standing.

Milton looked petrified as Andrea ran towards him. Andrea jumped over the Governor's body just as the dead man's hand started to twitch.

"Move." Andrea grabbed Milton's arm and pulled him on to the main street. "Help biters!" Andrea yelled.

Andrea ran towards the Governor's house with Milton close behind. Ben stood guarding the Governor's door.

Andrea grabbed Ben's hand. "Ben, biters have got in somehow." Andrea looked behind her trying her best to look scared. "The Governor is trying to fight them off."

Ben pulled his gun out, he was excited to finally see some action he'd had enough of playing babysitter. "Stay here and watch the door." Ben ran out of the house.

Andrea turned to Milton; the man was a mess he looked like he was close to crying and throwing up.

"Milton this is very important I need you to get Olivia ready to leave, we don't have long so we have to move quickly."

Milton took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "What are you going to do?"

Andrea looked around. "We need a car. I'm going to get us one. Get Olivia back to your lab I'll meet you there."

Milton watched Andrea jog off into the night. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Milton heard a few mumbled words and entered.

Olivia stood in the room holding Eve in her arms; she looked shocked to see Milton standing in the doorway.

"Milty what are you doing here?" She whispered. "He'll kill you if he finds you."

Milton looked outside and then back to Olivia. "We're leaving I'll explain on the way but we have to be quick."

Olivia could hear the fear in Milton's voice, she handed Eve to him. Olivia walked over to the Governor's desk and raked through the drawers trying to find a gun.

"It had a fake bottom to it." Milton knew all the Governor's little secrets and this time he was grateful he did.

Olivia lifted the bottom of the drawer up. Inside was a fully loaded handgun. Olivia picked it up and placed it in her waistband.

"Milton I need you to keep hold of Eve for me." Olivia wanted her hands free in case they ran into any trouble.

Milton held Eve tightly in his arms. "We need to get back to the lab, Andrea is meeting us there."

"So it's your fault." Ben stood in the doorway he was covered in blood. "You killed the Governor. You bitch." Ben looked at Milton holding Eve close to his chest. "She turned you huh lab rat? What did she do suck you off?"

Ben took a step towards Milton and Eve; it was a step to far. Olivia shot Ben straight through the head.

Olivia lowered her gun and looked at Milton. "Philips dead? But the prison..."

"Its all fine, now please we need to leave." Milton begged.

"Okay stay close behind me." Olivia moved out of the room she kept her eyes open for the slightest movement.

Olivia moved on to the street, the sound of gun fire and men yelling could be heard. Olivia nodded to a side street and slowly moved down it in to the darkness. Eve gave a small cry.

Olivia looked back at Milton. "Rock her a little." She instructed.

Milton still held Eve up against his shoulder, he rocked the baby gently. Eve gave a cough and spat up over Milton's shoulder.

"Oh, oh dear Olivia, she's been sick." Milton could feel the sick tricking down his back, it made him feel queasy.

Olivia shot down a walker approaching them. "Christ sakes Milton it's a bit of throw up. You wanna trade places with me?" She asked curtly.

Milton cringed as Eve started to whine and drool all over his shoulder. If he didn't know it before hand he did now, Milton was not a lover of babies.

They made it to Milton's lab. Blood still soaked the floor and the white sheet lay thrown to one side on the ground.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she placed her gun in her waistband and took Eve.

Milton pulled out a hanky and started to wipe the sick and dribble off his shoulder. "I shot him." Milton's hand started to shake as he relived the moment in his head.

Olivia was shocked by the news, she didn't realise Milton had a killer in him the man was so quiet and nervous. Olivia kissed Milton on the cheek. "Thank you Milty."

Andrea entered the room she threw a bunch of keys at Milton. "There is a red mustang waiting for you over the north wall, it's gassed up and ready to go."

Milton nodded. "What about you." Milton thought the plan was for Andrea to leave with them.

Andrea placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to stay here calm the town down, I'll tell the town Olivia and Eve both died in the attack and then blame one of the dead men for the escaped biters. Someone needs to look after this town."

Olivia walked over to Andrea. "Y'know I can never thank you for this."

Andrea smiled down at Eve, the baby had gone back to sleep. "I needed to do this, I needed to help." Olivia offered Eve to Andrea; the blonde took her into her arms. "She's so cute." Andrea looked back to Olivia. "Once the town is settled I'll come to the prison and fill you in on any news." Andrea handed Eve back. "Now go."

* * *

With each passing minute the Dixon boys were becoming more and more concerned about their sister. Martinez had told them she wouldn't be long and that was hours ago.

Merle stood up. "I'm goin to Woodbury."

"Right behind ya." Daryl replied.

Martinez stood in front of the door. "No we need to wait."

Merle grabbed Martinez by his shirt. "Don't you go tellin me what I need to do, Olivia may be in trouble." Merle threw the man to the floor, both Dixon boys stormed out of the prison and into the yard.

The sound of a car engine was heard a pair of headlights burnt through the darkness. Daryl and Merle sprinted towards the gates.

"Quick open them." Daryl called to Glenn.

The gates were pulled open and a car entered. As soon as the vehicle stopped Merle pulled the passenger side door open with such force it nearly came off its hinges. Daryl tried to push Merle out of the way but his big brother wasn't moving.

Olivia sat in the car with Eve in her arms she smiled at her brothers. "We would have been here sooner but Milton drives like an old lady."

Milton got out of the car and moved around towards the passenger's side. "Well I'd rather get you here in one piece than speed here and kill us all." Milton shooed the boys away. "Let her get out of the car."

Merle pushed his way back towards the car. "I'll take the baby while you get out." Merle offered.

Daryl snorted. "The hell you will, I'll take her."

Milton pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well I'm not holding her she keeps throwing up on me."

Olivia looked around at the group surrounding her. "Where's Carl?" She asked slightly concerned. Olivia didn't know if Carl had made it back safely, the Governor wouldn't tell her.

Carl appeared from the back of the group. "Right here."

"Can you take Eve, that way I'm not pickin favourites." Olivia nodded towards the Dixon boys.

Carl smiled he gently took Eve out of Olivia's arms, both Daryl and Merle looked down at the baby, each man wore a wide grin on his face.

Olivia stepped out of the car and gave a happy sigh finally she was home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to 6747, Brazen Hussy, FanFicGirl10, daryldixonlover18, Emberka-2012, Dino-SOAR, Alencae and bashfyl.**

* * *

**Chapter 26. **

Olivia had slept all through the night and late into the morning. The only thing that woke her was the sound of her brothers squabbling. Her heart raced for a second when she realised Eve wasn't in her crib.

Olivia ran to her cell door and looked out into the cell block. Merle had Eve resting on his damaged arm; he held a bottle in his good hand. Daryl was trying to take Eve away from Merle and moaning about how it was his turn with the baby.

"It's mine turn to feed her." Daryl whined.

Merle turned his body away from Daryl. "No way baby brother the dot likes me better." Martinez shook his head. "Got somethin to say Brownie?"

"Olivia's going to be pissed at you both." Martinez replied.

Daryl snorted. "Oh yeah why's that?"

"Well you're feeding Eve formula and she's breast feeding her so..."

Merle threw the bottle of milk at Martinez. "You betta stop talkin bout my sisters tits."

"Let me hold Eve and you can go kick his ass." Daryl offered.

"Fuck off." Merle pulled Eve tighter into his arms.

Olivia cleared her throat making all three men look at her. "What are y'all doin?"

Martinez pointed at Merle. "He threw a bottle at me."

"You're lucky I got a damn kid in my arms or I would be kickin you ass boy." Merle grumbled.

Olivia walked over to her brothers. "I meant with my baby."

Daryl placed his arm over Olivia's shoulder. "Eve was fussin so we decided to sort her out."

Olivia kissed Daryl and then Merle on the cheek. "Thank you." She bent down and kissed her daughter on the head. "How do you like this Eve, you have your own nannies." Olivia looked around the empty cell block. "Where is everyone?"

Daryl took Eve out of Merle's arms. "Andrea's talking to them outside."

Olivia smiled at her boys fussing over their niece. Olivia suddenly realised that being Eve's mother wasn't going to be easy, the boys were going to spoil her rotten and she was going to have to be the soul disciplinarian.

"I just want to go say thank you. Will you be okay with Eve?" Olivia asked.

Merle waved her off. "Yeah, yeah off ya go."

Olivia walked out of the prison she was happy to be home; she hadn't felt so good for a long time.

Olivia noticed Milton standing away from the group writing notes in his notebook. She walked over to Milton and hugged him. "I want to thank you again Milty." Olivia kissed him on the cheek making him blush a little. "Have you picked a cell yet?"

Milton looked at the ground he was hoping he wouldn't have to bring the subject up. "Olivia I'm going back to Woodbury with Andrea."

"What, why?" Olivia valued Milton he'd become as good as family to her.

Milton looked at Olivia. "I can't survive outside Woodbury." Olivia looked like she may cry. "But I'll come and visit with Andrea every month I promise."

Olivia hugged Milton tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Milty."

Andrea joined the couple. "Milton we're ready to go." Olivia pulled away from Milton and clamped herself onto Andrea. "We'll be back sweetie." Andrea promised.

"Why can't you all just say here?" Olivia asked.

Andrea smiled. "Woodbury needs a good leader to look after them; I want to protect the town's people."

Olivia kicked up some loose dirt. "Fine." She moaned like a small child.

Andrea patted Milton on the back. "Let's move out."

The group watched as Andrea and Milton drove off leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and tire tracks behind. One by one the group started to separate and start their daily tasks. Olivia stood staring out into the distance.

"You still got me honey." Martinez placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "I'll be whatever you need."

Olivia tuned and hugged Martinez burying her face into his chest. "How about we start with friends."

Olivia liked Martinez but right now she knew she wasn't in a place to start a relationship. She had to concentrate on Eve before herself.

Martinez kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Then that's what I'll be. Now you better get in there Daryl and Merle are going to start an arm wrestling competition."

"For what?" Olivia asked.

Martinez smirked. "The loser has to change her diaper."

Olivia laughed. "Well I guess I better go and do the deed."

Martinez wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and walked into the prison with her.

Olivia entered the prison and laughed. Eve was laying on a changing mat with Daryl and Merle hovering over her.

Merle nudged Daryl. "You lost c'mon don't pussy out now."

"So you two can smell like a dead skunk but you can't handle the smell of a stinky baby." Olivia mocked as she settled her body between the boys.

Merle gave a snort. "I thought you said she was a girl. I ain't ever seen a girl who smells like that."

Olivia laughed again. "Have we got any diapers?" Daryl handed Olivia a clean diaper. "Right now watch cause you're gonna have to change her at some point." Olivia changed Eve with ease as the boys watched. "See easy."

Merle scooped up Eve in his arms. "Yeah, yeah easy." Merle stood up slowly so he didn't drop Eve. "Hey Daryl you wanna go show Eve her prison?"

Daryl stood up and grabbed his crossbow. "Maybe we should start with her garden." Daryl followed Merle out of the prison both men still squabbling over whose turn it was to hold the baby.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue.**

The months passed by quickly in the prison Andrea and Milton were true to their word they'd visit and trade with the prison group.

Eve was spoilt by both get uncles. Daryl and Merle were constantly competing to be the favourite uncle only to be disappointed when their little niece seemed to favour Martinez. Olivia found herself busy with her hectic life as a mother; her friendship with Martinez grew from strength to strength. Martinez knew he had a lot of walls to break down with the Dixon girl but he was willing to wait for her.

Olivia found herself once again walking around the prison grounds looking for her baby girl, her uncles had taken her for a walk. Olivia walked passed the gate just as Martinez and Glenn were coming back from a supply run.

Martinez jumped out of the car with a wide grin on his face. "Hey momma bear I got you something."

Olivia smiled. "Is it my baby because her uncles appear to have disappeared with her?"

"Can't help with that sorry but Glenn and went to meet Andrea and she gave me this." Martinez opened the trunk of the car and produced Olivia's bow. "Seems the Governor had kept it as a trophy and Andrea thought it was time to return it to its rightful owner."

Olivia smiled she loved her bow; it had been with her since the start of the outbreak. "Oh Caesar thank you."

Olivia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss surprised Martinez so much he dropped Olivia's bow. His brain caught up quickly, Martinez wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and returned the kiss.

"What the fuck!" Daryl's barking voice could be heard.

The couple broke away to see the Dixon boys walking towards them. Daryl held Eve in his arms.

Olivia scowled at her brothers. "You leave him alone you hear?" Daryl handed Eve to Olivia.

Daryl grabbed one arm of Martinez and Merle took the other. Merle turned his head to Olivia and smiled. "Relax little sister we ain't gonna hurt him we're just gonna give him a talk on how to treat you."

Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for Martinez as her brothers dragged him away but at the same time she couldn't help but smile. Merle and Daryl loved her and Eve and she loved the warm secure feeling her boys gave her.

* * *

**So that's the end. I would once again like to thank DeviantDames for giving me the idea and creating Olivia. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
